


The Grass is Always Greener

by Romanovax



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A threesome might happen, Also smut phew, But Tony is too handsome to ignore, But with the promise of happiness and fluff!, Cerberus - Freeform, Clint and Kate as Apollo and Artemis? I think yes., Did I mention Greek Mythology???, Explicit Sexual Content, Greek Mythology boiiii, Greek Myths!!!, Hurt, Loki is very unfair, M/M, Magic, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, More angst, Oh boy theres some angst, Peggy as Hestia, This is a serious fic I apologize for the tags, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony as Persephone, Tony has a stutter, Tony is a virgin god, Tony makes friends with a doggo, We got Loki as Hades, a whole lotta fluff, get ready for that good smut, i dont even know whats going to happen, redemption arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 72,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanovax/pseuds/Romanovax
Summary: Anthony Stark, the god of Spring, suddenly gets ripped from his easy life of tending flowers under his mother's supervision. The culprit? Loki, the god of the underworld--the god of death.  With the help of king of the gods, Lord Coulson, he swoops the young god to his realm with the promise of marriage and maybe the slightest bit of happiness for a heart that had been lacking for as long as time.The Underworld proves to be shockingly different from Tony's home in a beautiful grotto, but he pushes through the trials of the dead's world and learns to make allies and how to navigate a reluctant Loki's heart.A Greek Mythology AU of Tony and Loki taking the roles of Hades and Persephone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for clicking the fic, I really hope you all enjoy it. I think if you're in to Greek Myths or even just FrostIron, it will be a good fit for you! As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated and without further ado, The Grass is Always Greener.
> 
> Also feel free to hit me with requests and prompts on my tumblr: GlitterGudea (http://glittergudea.tumblr.com/)

He watched the young god from the shade of an overgrown tree, his back against the trunk as he observed the grossly peaceful scene. He had grown so cold and bitter from his time in the underworld, he rarely took his mortal form anymore, finding it simpler to stay in his godly appearance--except of course, that entailed blue skin and red eyes and was frankly terrifying to anyone not completely used to him or worse horrors. He decided he was long overdue a trip to his family and set up time to make a few visits. The last of which included one to a dear Maria Stark. He had yet to see her son in person and something to seem to melt around his heart as he first laid eyes on him. 

For this particular appearance, he had stuck with his mortal form: flowing dark hair contrasting with pale skin and shockingly green eyes. His dark purple robes--the color of royalty and wealth--hanging perfectly against his muscular form. Those who did not know of his true identity would even call him handsome. 

Yet he seemed to go unnoticed under the tree, protected by the comfort of the shade and undetected by Anthony or his mother. He fully intended to announce his presence the moment he had arrived but his eyes had fallen upon the man and he couldn’t quite draw his eyes away. It was an odd sensation, one had hadn’t felt in a millenium. It was such a distant feeling that he could hardly even pinpoint what it meant, nevertheless explain it. He absolutely hated it. Loathed it. Yet… here he was simply sitting and watching.

The man was observing a blooming flower in the grass, one unlike the rest in the bunch and the twinkle in his eye was enough to melt ice. There was such innocence and beauty behind those auburn eyes set against smooth tan skin and dark hair. Oh that hair looked just as fluffy as the fresh grass. 

Oh get a grip. He shook his head, mentally cursing himself for such thoughts. They were so unlike him he was sure that someone had set a spell on him while he was out of his realm, an old enemy perhaps? It wasn’t all that unusual for another god to try and do something like it to him. Hecate or one of her disciples definitely seemed likely to possess the power to do so.

But then again, maybe something was simply just wrong with him, his feelings were starting to get the better of him after being out of the Underworld for too long. Because there was no way that the sight of this man, in his lilac chiton that showed off perfectly muscular calves and shaped arms, should be capturing so much of his attention.

“Ah Hades.” The angelic voice of Maria rang out in the field, ripping his thoughts away as he swiveled his head to search for the source. He finally laid eyes on the women, offering a kind smile.

“You know I prefer Loki, my dear Maria.”

“And you know that I am no one's dear.” She returned the smile, gently taking a seat next to him, her back resting against the rough bark of the tree. “I see you watching my son. “I would prefer you did not.”

She brushed a lock of dark hair from her face that the light wind had blown out of place. Her eyes were trained on the man as a nymph breezed over to him and caused a musical sort of laugh to escape from his lips. A smile played on Maria’s own lips, she seemed amused by the scene.

“Do you plan to keep him by your side forever? Or does he stay willingly?”  
“Well both of course.” She turned over to him, her eyebrows knit in an expression that revealed that he had asked a ridiculous question. “Why ever would he want to leave his mother? I couldn’t possibly see him off alone in the world, being sought after by suitors and...going on quests like Heracles? That sounds worse than your entire realm.”

“Why thank you, Maria.” That really did make him smile, he reveled in the horridness of his land--that was really a compliment to him. “And this is what Anthony wants? To stay and frolic in your flower garden for all eternity. Play with nymphs and satyrs?” 

“Well it is all he knows, so yes of course. He hears plenty of stories of these self proclaimed heroes and he shows no desire to follow in their footsteps.”

“Surprising considering his father is so powerful, usually his children's go on to seek great ambitions.”

“Well he is also my child and my children go on to do great things for the earth.” She crossed her arms, just as tan as Anthony’s skin, those delicate limbs decorated with coiled golden vines and leaves. “His powers may not be as flashy as Heracles or Perseus but the flowers he can grow are more beautiful than you will see anywhere else and his youth can keep them blooming forever.”

Hades eyes flickered over to the field again with a light nod, “yes I can imagine that is true. I have heard rumor that suitors have sought you out to ask for his hand in marriage?”

Maria scoffed in disgust, “I of course turned them all away. Those low, dirty minor gods… even a demigod! Can you believe the outrage that must have caused me?”

“Oh yes, Maria. I would hate to be on that side of your wrath.” He rested his elbow on his knee, bringing his hand up to support his chin. One thing was for sure, Anthony intrigued him greatly but he would get no where near the boy with his mother’s protection.

► ► ►

“You could call him insurance for you not breaking your promise.” The man looked down upon the other as he sat casually lounging in his overly large, marble throne. It gave him the appearance of being larger than life, more daunting and commanding. It struck fear in the heart of any guest—or prisoner for that matter—who stood beneath him.

Loki despised it. He dealt with that superior attitude too many times to be tolerant of it. Sure, his own superior attitude had got him trapped in this situation in the first place but he’d never reveal that. He kneeled in the shadow of the ginormous chair, he could kneel in the light but that would just be extra painful. 

“My lord… Coulson… can’t I just pop back to the Underworld and we can just call this a misunderstanding? Forget it ever happened?” He smiled generously, as if he was the one in charge of the situation. 

”You would take that over receiving some sort of settlement? Seems unlike you, Loki. There’s always a catch with you.” Coulson leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the god. His gaze seemed to be piercing in to him as he refused to advert his eyes, stubborn as always.

“In this case, I believe I will just take what I do have and leave.” He sighed out a smile, already starting to turn on his heel and leave. Of course he could just pop back down to the Underworld, but he would like to make a dramatic exit. He was always one for dramatics, it was surprising he didn’t get along better with Clinton, that sun god was always putting on a show.

“How about a husband? One who will love and cherish you, bring happiness to your dark little corner of the world.” He meant that quite literally, Loki’s realm was the least desirable of them all, forced to take the short end of the straw he had taken over the land of the dead. He made sure the wayward souls never escaped and those who were overdue on time always found their way there. It was a big role to fill, so many souls entering every day, all needing judgment, it could make the best of people cranky.

And Loki was nowhere near the best of people.

A husband? That was an intriguing proposal. The Underworld could definitely get lonely and as it was a terrible place to live, no one really wanted to pick up and move in with him. Especially because there was that little detail that once you eat the food in the Underworld...there’s no escaping. It couldn’t be just anyone though…they had to want to be there, had to truly want him otherwise it would be like having any other wayward soul and he was in no mood to babysit.

“Go on…” He slowly turned around, looking up at him with a skeptical expression. “I’m assuming you have someone in mind, someone that will bring you personal gain?”

“You are a generous and fair god, Loki. Although most have trouble seeing that in you because of your rather ah… cold exterior. But I know the wealth of your realm and the good you could provide for this young god, It would please me to see him in his care.”

“Yes… but who is he?” His heart was pounding as he started to put the clues together, hoping beyond belief that he was talking about young Anthony. He had confided in Coulson ages ago his desire to have Anthony--had even asked for his hand in marriage but alas his mother was much too protective over her. “Lord Coulson, please....”

Coulson smiled easily, he seemed to enjoy drawing out this conversation and Loki’s patience was starting to diminish. He hadn’t had this much hope for something in so long, he felt like his ribs might explode from the pressure there. 

“First, I need your assurance that a little...ah outburst won’t happen again.” It was true that Loki had grown agitated at not being invited to an olympus council and upon hearing of the betrayal, showed up in the throne room and started shouting accusations. However, perhaps with a loving husband by his side, he might become more lenient and agreeable. Of course that was very much wishful thinking, he had always been known to have a short temper and quick tongue.   
“You don’t have the authority to do such a thing! Empty promises as usual.”

“Ah you questions the director of Olympus? Not a wise move Loki. I could open many opportunities to you.”

“And yet you banished me to the Underworld to rule over misery while you sit on your lofty throne, the big hero of the mortals.” He rolled his eyes with a huff—yes he was being childish, yes he didn’t care. “So excuse me for not being your biggest fan.”

“You? Not my biggest fan? Oh it’s not like you tried to stab me before! I would have never guessed.”

“Lord Coulson…”

“Yes, yes fine.” He put his hands up in defense, a small smile spreading across his lips. “You had your eye on Anthony, am I correct?”

Loki’s breath caught in his throat. It couldn’t be true, it had to be a lie. He quickly nodded. “Yes—yes that is correct. He is willing to take a suitor? His mother will allow it?”

“Well I didn’t quite say that…” He shrugs with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“Then what are you saying?” Without meaning to, he leaned closer. He refused to take his eyes off of him, he demanded a clear answer. After all, he was the god of trickery—he could smell a lie from a realm away.”

“Anthony is getting restless. Of course he loves his mother and his home but… he hears so many stories, he’s getting big dreams and his mother can never stop that.” He sighs, leaning on one arm of the large throne. “I think you could satiate that adventure he seeks while also keeping him safe and well provided for. I care about the boy.”

“You didn’t answer, you’ve proposed this to him and he is willing?” That was an important aspect for Loki, no one wanted to come to the underworld and he already had to force so many souls, he didn’t need his partner to be just as empty as those in the Fields of Asphodel. 

“Ah well… you see—“

“Coulson!”

“You really think anyone would willingly go with you, Loki? This is your best bet.” He massaged his temples with the pads of his fingers, a soft sigh escaping his lips. It was never good if Coulson began to lose his temper as he was usually so easy going. “You take Anthony and convince him that this is what he wants or, you go back to your miserable little life and I must contemplate a proactive measure against another one of your attacks.”

 

Loki’s face darkened at those words, he wanted the boy so badly, he decided he must do what was in his best interest. Afterall, Coulson did make a compelling argument as to why this would also be beneficial for Anthony… he could find a way to justify the means. “As you wish my lord.”

“I’m glad to see you have come around.” He paused his massaging, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “I shall help you bypass his mother and then the rest is up to you.”

“Thank you lord Coulson.” He swooped down in a low bow, he would do this right and respectively. He would show he was better.

► ► ►

The day was so nice and beautiful, it was a shame that Loki was incapable of enjoying it. The plan with Coulson had developed relatively easily and it only took a few days before everything was ready. Really, it was all very simple. It was mostly a matter of whether things went as planned--which rarely actually happened to him. 

He watched from the shadows of Anthony’s grotto, silently observing and casting shade whenever a nymph got too close to ensure he was obscured from sight. The plan began as Lord Coulson decided to suddenly pay a visit to Maria, keeping her busy as Anthony practiced his magic among the flowers. There was a sense of security surrounding the field, there were nymphs in the trees and dryads by the water who gladly kept their eye on the boy. Of course Maria had no worry to look after him, especially with someone as powerful as Lord Coulson close by.

It was a recipe for success. 

He couldn’t seem to draw himself from his hiding just yet, there was such a beauty surrounding the boy as he grew flowers from his fingertips out of nothing. The easy smile that spread across his face every time he succeeded was addicting. But he knew he would have to get a move on before Lord Coulson could no longer provide a distraction. This was his chance.

There was no way Anthony would come willingly, the life of adventure he seeked was not with Loki, but perhaps a heroic demigod in Greece or aboard a vessel seeking new realms. The Underworld, on the other hand, was no one's wish. But Anthony would grow to love it, to love him, he knew it.

He couldn’t stall any longer, conjuring a sweeping shadow to cast over himself and Anthony. That finally caught the man’s attention, the flower he had been working on wilted and drooped against the grass--now forgotten. 

“Who..?” His jaw dropped as he looked up to see the pale, gaunt man standing above him. He stumbled back, seemingly unable to speak due to fear.

“Hello Anthony, don’t be alarmed.” He smiled but it was hardly pleasant, Loki simply wasn’t capable of being socially polite. He lived in isolation for much too long. “I’m a friend of your mother.”

Well it wasn’t false. He did visit her every now and again and she didn’t seem to hate him so that was as close to a friend as he would get. 

“Mother!” Loki had waited too long, he was still stuck on the idea of taking Anthony willingly, making it his choice but…

“Oh my dear, why did you have to do that?” He sighed, shaking his head at him. He couldn’t wait another moment and so he spread his hands palm down over the earth and the soil started to split in two, an ebony carriage with horses to match emerged from the vacancy and settled on the surface. It all happened in a matter of seconds--Anthony calling for his mother, the carriage emerging, Loki ushering him inside and then--they were in the Underworld.

It was a relief to Loki, he was safe and secure in his realm of death. The gods could not enter without his consent and he thrived in the dark, cold atmosphere. He was actually content for a moment.

That moment quickly ended as a blood curdling scream emitted right next to him. Anthony desperately clawed at the door handle, trying to make it budge so he could get out, it seemed he would be very disappointed to find that outside the carriage was no escape.

“Anthony, dear. Please just calm down… this will all--”

“Where am I?! Where did you take me? Does my mother know about this? She will kill you!”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at that. She will kill you. How delightful! “Well considering I am the god of death, she may have a bit of a difficult time with that...but no, I suppose she will be finding out right now that you’re gone.”

“Oh she’s going to lose her mind...this is bad...this is so bad…” It was interesting how he was more concerned about his mother’s well being than his own. Oh so selfless, Loki couldn’t relate. “You kidnapped me!”

“I...well I suppose you could say that, I think of it more as persuasive measures…of course you wouldn’t come on your own terms.” He smiled a little bit sheepishly, leaning back in his seat. Anthony had thankfully stopped trying to desperately get out of the carriage and was simply listening--although he was pressed as far away from Loki as he possibly could.

“W-what do you need me for? Why am I here?” He folded his arms protectively over his chest, a nervous expression on his face. He was starting to stutter, curious.

“I have an arrangement for you to become my husband.” Loki said simply, taking a moment to gauge his reaction.

“An arrangement? You can’t have an arrangement if I don’t even know about it!”

 

“Well it appears that now you do know about it. Wonderful.”

“Let. Me. Go. Home.” He resumed his attempts at pushing out the door. Of course it was magically sealed and the little god wouldn’t be able to break through it, but Loki’s temper was starting to wane again and with a snap of his fingers, the door flung open and Anthony went falling out on to the cold, rotten floor.

Loki slid out on his side of the carriage, swaggering his way over to the crumpled form on the ground. He sighed, looking down at him with a frown, Anthony would learn. He just needed time.


	2. From the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony may be trapped but he's not going to let it drag him down.

“You will stay here for now.” Loki just about threw Tony into the dark room, not bothering to move from the doorway as Tony stumbled and barely kept from falling to the harsh ground. He couldn’t deny that Loki had the advantage over him with his looming stance and extraordinary strength—he was sure his intellect would match the rest of his excellence. It was not surprising of course, Loki’s powers and status were far above Tony and as much as he wanted to really protest, to fight back and find a way out, he was greatly disadvantaged. It would be just his luck that Tony’s most valuable strength was his clever mind and intellect and yet he had to have been kidnapped by an equally intelligent god. If he had been taken by a Minotaur? Maybe a notable demigod? He would have been able to talk his way out easily, but this situation was much different than the latter. In this particular story, he found himself in distress.

“For now?” He asked once he managed to compose himself enough to stand up straight and face the other man. Or rather face his shadow. The man seemed to be made of them, the dim red light of the Underworld reflecting harshly off his features and warping them. And yet… as much as those features were sharp and rough, there was something beautiful about him. He found difficulty tearing his eyes away—much as one couldn’t tear their eyes from a chariot wreck during gladiator races. It was a gruesome sort of interest and he without thinking, he took a step closer to try and get a better view but Loki seemed to be refusing to move from the doorway—possibly trying to ensure that Tony could not escape.

There was a long moment of haunting silence before Loki spoke again, “well I do not have the time to deal with you right now but when I do, I will be back to collect you.”

His words made Tony’s skin crawl, he spoke of him like an object. “And what if I refuse to come with you?” He challenged, rolling his shoulders back in an attempt to look more confident although he was rather shaking on the inside. He wasn’t sure if he was more scared of Loki’s response or what his powers could do to him. Then again, they were already in the Underworld, what more could he do that would be worse then the fate he was already tangled up in?

“Go ahead, attempt to defy me. I believe you will not be pleased by the outcome my dear Anthony.” There was a cruel sort of smile spreading across his lips as he looked down at the much smaller Tony. “I am sure it will only take one case for you to learn your place.”

“And what is my place?”

The cruel smile did not fade as his hand curled around the ornate handle of the door, taking a step back from the frame. “Your place? Must I explain? I thought you might have figured it out by now but oh if I must spell it out to you…” He sighed dramatically, his eyes falling on Tony. “You are here to be my love, my companion on the throne. I can feel the distrust and agitation from you but not to worry my dear, you will learn to love your place.”

Tony fought to catch his breath, his hands folding into fists to keep his disgust and anger at bay. “No one could love a monster such as yourself.”  
“Ah yes well, you will learn to or you will pay the consequences.” He sneered, feigning pity as he began to close the door. “You will stay here. They are your quarters so you may do as you please but this door will remain closed. I will summon you for dinner.”

And with that, the door slammed shut with a horrible finality. He had no idea how long it would be until dinner and even then… he couldn’t possibly eat anything. He had heard plenty of stories and warnings that if someone ate in the underworld, they would be bound to stay forever. He hadn’t seen the fates yet... so he wasn’t destined for death just yet but it sure felt like they had already snipped his string. He guessed they were probably laughing at him right now. He shuttered at the thought and decided to distract himself rather than dwelling on the possibilities of what his future held. 

He slowly spun around as he took in the entire room. He had only been to Mount Olympus a handful of times but he knew for certain that this was the exact opposite of the airy and bright palace. He supposed if he had to rule over a place as horrible as this, he might be just as bitter as Loki. There was a bed in the corner with several lounge couches pushed across the outer walls. The walls were draped in purple, the fire in the scones mounted in between the folds of fabric helped to create even more ghastly shadows around the room. A more interesting aspect of the room was the ornately carved table sitting in the middle of the room. The carvings were of flowers and fruit, something highly unexpected in the Underworld but it did give him an idea…

► ► ►

“Quill!” Loki snapped his fingers, as he slumped down in his throne. He was irritated by Anthony’s behavior and was not in the mood to deal with anything else. He felt cheated in his end of the deal and considered pulling apart Olympus—this time, just for fun. Just to see the look on Coulson’s face.

“You called?” Peter’s arrival pulled Loki out of his thoughts. The messenger god looked around at the throne room with unease. Loki was ill tempered, and everyone knew it, Peter in particular had had some especially undesirable encounters as he was one of the few that had access to the Underworld. Although thankfully, Loki had very few people to send messages to and he kept their interactions short. “Need a message sent out?”

“No, I called you to have a tea party.” Loki sneered with a roll of his eyes as he sat up further in his seat. “Do not test me today, Quill.”

“A tea party? Score!” Peter grinned, and Loki always got the impression that he had a very low sense of self preservation. He so desperately wished he had a better method of sending a message but as he was not currently allowed to step foot on Olympus, he would have to go through the messenger god. “And come on Loki, why are we still so formal? It’s Peter man.”

“Quill…” Loki’s temper was reaching it’s limit—his eyes were flashing red and a green mist was curling off his fingers as he thought of all the ways he could drag Quill down into the Fields of Punishment. Pleasant thoughts like that helped to keep him going and soothe his anger.

“Alright, whatever. Sorry dude.” Peter rolled his eyes, leaning casually on his caduceus, the two snakes coiled around the staff hissed to life as he made an annoyed face at them. “Yeah I know right? Just the worst.”

His statement was met with more hisses with what Loki assumed was a response that only Peter could understand. He interrupted their little conversation with a snap of his fingers. “My patience is thinning.”

“Right, okay. Whatever dude. Hit me with your message.”

“Thank you,” Loki took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. “I need you to report to Coulson of Mount Olympus. I presume you know him. Please remind him that he promised me a happy and willing husband in exchange for my cooperation. Then, let him know that this husband is big mouthed, unhappy and doesn’t want to be here. Oh and, make sure he understands, the deal is off.”

“Big mouthed? I mean that doesn’t sound like such a bad thing am-I-rig—”

“PETER!”

“Yeah, yeah okay sorry big man. I heard your message loud and clear. But uh… didn’t you make that promise on the river Styx? I didn’t mean to be snooping in on that but I got a lot of channels to view and I kinda just picked it up…” Peter was looking much more sheepishly, his shoulders folding inward as he leaned even further onto his staff.

“That is none of your concern. Just deliver the message.” 

“Of course, Loki.” Peter nodded. “Unfortunately, I am sure that I will be back with a return message from the ol’ boss man. In the meantime, have an awful day!”

And with that, Peter was gone and off to deliver his message to Coulson. A small weight had been lifted off of Loki’s shoulders with the reassurance that he would be hearing a piece of his mind. Admittedly, although Anthony was the subject of his fury, he manage to forget that he still had him locked up in a spare room of the palace and in the meantime, he was still Loki’s problem so he figured it was a better time then ever to go check on him.

 

► ► ►

Tony sat himself down carefully on the cold marble floors of the room. As expected the hard stone was freezing against his skin. He normally lived among nature, in a nice garden or field where it was warm, and a thin chiton was enough to cover him. Of course, that’s what he had been wearing when Loki had swooped him from his home and so it did nothing to mask the chill that the underworld presented. But it wouldn’t matter much longer because he had a plan—after all, Loki did say he was free to do what he wanted in the room.

He had to center himself, really draw up his memories in order to accomplish what he was setting out to do. It was difficult to access his powers when he was unnerved or somewhere unfamiliar—there were very few times he practiced outside of the realm of calming nature. He also had been practicing a small bit of magic and that took all of his concentration to achieve but it would be worth every ounce of effort to create an escape from this horrible place.

He glanced around the room once more before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he imagined his home—a meadow on the top of a hill where colorful flowers bloomed all throughout the grass that carpeted the earth. Grass so healthy and full that it felt like walking over clouds, he could walk to the edge of the hill and observe a sparkling lake just down the incline. His simple clay home standing behind him. He always loved that house with it’s intricate frescos and mosaics lining every wall and flowers blooming in every window sill. The clearer the picture he could form in his mind, the easier it would be for him to reacreate it in his current position.

He started with a simpler element, spreading his hands across the floor and willing grass to grow there. He didn’t stop until he started to feel the soft blades sprouting beneath him, tickling at his skin and sprouting across the entire floor. It was an odd sensation, as if warmth was spreading through him—starting in his stomach and radiating out to his limbs—and he knew that the entire floor was covered once the feeling hit his finger tips and his toes. He gave it an extra moment for good measure before opening his eyes to examine his work so far. It was little bit wilted and there were some rather undesirable patches but overall, he was proud that he had even been able to summon anything in a place so full of death and decay.

That small success encouraged him to continue, spreading his arms out again with his palms facing the floor and imagining an array of flowers peppering the grass, he could smell their sweet nectar and hear the buzzing of bees diving in to harvest that honey. 

After that, he was on a roll as he added more miniscule details to the scene—pebbles and shells scattered through the grass, he could see the way the sun reflected off of the blades. He started to turn his attention to the walls, imagining he was surrounded by dense forest on one side and a clear view of the ocean on the other. The ceiling remained the same inky black as he was starting to grow tired with effort but sun still seemed to radiate from above and warm him. Once he was satisfied, he slowly opened his eyes and the image he had seen so clearly in his thoughts was perfectly portrayed all around him. 

He almost cried he was so happy about the result. Sure, it wasn’t the real thing but for now, it would keep him sane. The only tell that his surroundings were illusions was due to the large obsidian door that seemed to be suspended at the entrance of the forest, but he could live with that too. Allowed him to keep an eye out for when Loki returned—that is if he used the door. It was very likely that he would just appear in the room, the first use of the door had been a courtesy.

For the moment, he was so pleased with himself for mixing his talents of nature with the bit of magic he had been taught that he almost forgot his worries. He laid down in the grass with a relieved sigh, tilting his head to stare off into the rustling forest. He kicked off his sandals to really feel the grass beneath him, feel how real that much was. It was a feeling he had always loved and it reassured him enough where he started to lull off into a light sleep. 

► ► ►

He had no idea how long it had been since he had fallen asleep as the light didn’t dim with the time of day but rather the artificial sun just stayed shining. It was a disorienting feeling, but his real power laid with growing natural elements, he couldn’t just create Apollo in his sun chariot over his mirage. That would take much more advanced magic that he didn’t possess. 

What he especially didn’t realize was what had woken him up. It had been subtle enough to rouse him but not alert him once he was conscious. He pushed himself up to be sitting in the grass with a lazy yawn as his eyes scanned the horizon of the lake, his gaze settled on something straight from his nightmares—or rather, someone.

“Loki!” He stifled a gasp as he scrambled backwards to be as far away as he could manage. It was odd seeing him in day light. His features didn’t look quite as garish but it did make his dark green and black robes appear to be much more of a contrast to his pale skin. “I… ah.. sorry… I…”

“Anthony,” Loki mused with a smile—yet Tony had a difficult time telling whether it was genuine or not. “Why do you stutter in my presence? Stuttering implies that you are nervous. You have nothing to worry about unless...you believe you’ve done something wrong?”

“I… um, I’m not sure how you feel about the light and open air and uh the flowers and all this.” Tony continued to scoot back away from him until he hit the wall with a hard thump. He definitely forgot that there were still constraints on the space. “I’m sorry.”

“Ah I see, it is understandable that you might be worried about using such…annoying magic in my realm but well really…I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you.” Loki laughed unpleasantly, moving uncomfortably close to Tony who had his eyes adamantly trained to the floor now, so he wouldn’t have to look into the other man’s eyes and see the amusement there. Without so much as glancing up, he already knew that there would be a sinister smile spread across his face, finding so much pleasure in the anxiety that was rippling through Tony’s stomach at the words.

“Tell me my dear, what do you think?” Loki gently hooked his fingers beneath Tony’s chin to guide his face up so their eyes met. There was no escaping now, an attempt to pull away would be a futile one. Yet Tony was still stubborn as can be and he just set him “Can you even kill me? We’re already in the Underworld and I might as well already be in the Fields of Punishment…”

“Oh Anthony, Anthony… my love, if only you cooperated, you could be in the Isle of the Blessed. I mean, really, you’ve already created such a peaceful image. I don’t see what the problem is.” His voice was strangely persuasive, and Tony had to fight to remember his disgust for the god.

Although it didn’t take much more effort once he started speaking again. “You know nothing of suffering right now. I could make your life so much worse and I will not be as lenient as I was before a second time. So, I suggest you try to refrain from any more outbursts.”

Tony froze at his words, seeing the fire in his eyes and knowing he wasn’t even close to bluffing. “I am not your love.”

“You will learn Anthony. You will learn to appreciate me, appreciate all that I can give you. You could be a King and yet… you are so reluctant. You would rather remain trapped in your little fantasy world?”

“You kidnapped me! You took me away from my mother! From a beautiful garden to this dark hell. I mean who even decorated this place? It’s hideous! Of course I had to take matters into my own hands!”

A smile curled on Loki’s lips at the comment, it wasn’t a pleasant smile but it wasn’t quite so sinister. “My dear, I did not kidnap you. You were promised to be my husband and I simply came to collect you. Coulson knew your mother would protest and so I had to swoop in when you were alone.”

“Coulson?! He—” Tony fought to catch his breath. The king of the gods… promised him off to the god of the underworld for… “Why? What was the deal? What was the benefit for him? “He will have to deal with the wrath of my mother… what benefit outweighs having her attack him?”

“Ah you are very clever Anthony. Of course there is always a deal, always a catch. I suppose you could add ‘god of catches’ to my title for I am notorious for them.” He laughed lightly again, amused by his own joke.

Tony looked at him, horror written across his face as he tried to connect the pieces and figure out what his hand in marriage had been exchanged for. 

“I can sense that you are trying to figure out why you were picked to serve as my husband? Well even I can’t tell you that considering I asked for a willing partner but yet… here you are.” He sighed dramatically and dropped his hand from it’s place under Tony’s chin. He plucked up a small purple flower but it simply wilted and died the moment Loki had it in his grasp. 

“Please don’t~” Tony couldn’t stop himself from speaking out, he cared so much about his little creations that he couldn’t bear to see them perish in such a way. His powers meant so much to him, he loved being able to create and grow something so delicate but also spectacular.   
“What did you say?” Loki raised an eyebrow, actually looking curious rather than malicious this time around. Loki almost seemed interested in the garden, in all the flowers. Maybe he wasn’t angry about it after all.

“I’m sorry my lord, I—I just hate to see something so beautiful wither away…” Tony breathed out, his words quick and stumbling over one another as he fought back the nerves. “I realize I have overstepped in your realm.”

“No, no… I am merely intrigued by how you managed to grow anything down here. It is supposed to be impossible. This place sucks away happiness, you know?” He sighed as if reminiscing on a better time, turning to admire the work Anthony had put in to creating the place, his robes billowing around him—they always seemed to be wind blown. His anger seemed to subside a bit as Tony lost his superior attitude. Overall, Loki was usually a pretty reasonable god, it was just when people failed him or were arrogant or boastful or rude…that was when his temper flew off the handle. This usually led to blood red eyes with wide pupils and icy blue dancing across his skin—his godly form was not a pleasant one. 

Uh yeah, Tony had an idea of that. He was certainly feeling the happiness slowly drain from himself. The garden and magic had sure helped but it would never substitute the real thing and he was sure it would start to fade eventually, especially without rain or real sun to allow the plants to survive. Tony gingerly leaned back against the invisible wall as he looked out on the horizon. “Did you need something from me? Is there a reason you appeared?”

“Oh—no, no. Just came to check that you were still here… not being harassed by any harpies or the like.” Was… was Loki making a joke? Trying to add humor in to his tone? It couldn’t be possible. Anthony was simply going crazy, that was all. He bet he would wake up in his warm bed with his mother making cereal in the kitchen and this would all be a dream. 

Please let this all be a dream.

He would quickly realize that it was nothing close to a dream, not even a nightmare. This was much too real and permanent. There would be no waking up from this. He was hopelessly and indefinitely stuck behind a promise made over a river. A river that could make a mortal invincible and it did the same for promises. It was not ideal and frankly quite scary but he would have to make the most of it, use his skills to find a way to escape.


	3. Burning Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a surprise visitor and things get heated between him and Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading and bookmarking the fic! I appreciate every click, kudos and comment. Hope you enjoy a little Loki/Tony bonding in this much longer chapter.

Tony laid on his back in the middle of his magically conjured field. He was bored and hungry, alone with his thoughts. It was an odd feeling, looking around at the grass and the trees but...the ceiling was dripping with stalactites and the surrounding area was just a dark abyss. He thought he might have gone mad if he hadn’t been able to recreate a little piece of home.

He absentmindedly grew a flower next to him, delighting in the soft pink color of the petals. He actually smiled for the first time since he had left home. It was funny how something so small and simple, could remind him of something he loved so much. Home felt like such a distant memory now, as if he had been here for years. He supposed that was the effect of the underworld, maybe time worked differently here. That would be the least surprising part of this whole ordeal.

Once he was satisfied with the growth of the flower, he laid back down again and stared up at the dark ceiling. He was deciding on whether to fall back into a nap again but something caught his eye. There shouldn’t have been anything unusual about the room considering he had basically designed it himself--or at least the facade. But out of the corner of his eye, there was flickering, red-hot flickering. 

A fire? No. A hearth.

He sat up so quickly, his head began to spin from the rush of blood to his brain, but he was too happy to care. He was being saved. He was sure of it.

“There is no home here, you have no business being in this realm.” His words were teasing, dripping with the smile that was forming on his lips. How could he not be happy to see Hestia? She represented a home and for Tony, that was quite literal. He had always been so close with her, always the first to notice the young girl tending to her fire. She was like a second mother to him and beside his own mama, there was no one he’d rather see in such a dire time.

“Oh my child…” The woman smiled kindly, beckoning Tony closer. He couldn’t resist, her presence alone offered him so much comfort. Even though that was part of her godly nature, her familiarity made it all that much better. “Don’t tell me you’re not happy to see me?” 

Her words ringed with a similar teasing as Tony’s had, spreading her arms out wide so that he could simply fall in to them.

He did. He scrambled away from his spot to wrap her up in an embrace, resting his head on her shoulder with a sigh. “Of course I am, I always am, Aunt Peggy.” It was a fond name that he had adopted as a young child, one his mother and Hestia herself had encouraged him to use and he refused to let it drop. It rarely occurred to him that his attention towards her meant so much. She was the most overlooked olympian yet also the most important. She kept the gods focused and together, made sure they always had somewhere to calm home. It never seemed as important as being the god of the seas but that was just because most of the gods were too naive to understand how much Hestia’s pull could do for them. Of course Anthony had always been so observant, so caring, so it was no surprise the first time he walked up to Peggy. It had been a party on Olympus, all the gods were vaguely getting along and talking but Tony had noticed a girl all by herself, sitting by a fire. He had walked over and struck up a polite conversation. He hadn’t really wanted to be there in the first place but she made the whole thing worthwhile. To him, she would always be the most important goddess (he just would never tell his mother that.) After all, there was only so much cereal he could eat before he got sick of it.

After that day, Tony always recognized her. No matter what form she took, he just knew. It did help, however, that she preferred a young women and almost always appeared by a fire. Nonetheless, he still recognized her while others would easily overlook such a simple girl. Anthony understood the need for something as important as family and he would always show her love and appreciation whenever he got the chance. His actions made the hearth burn stronger and brighter--always.

It only took a few minutes in the warm embrace before Tony’s emotions got the better of him. He couldn’t hold back his fear and worry any longer, tears pooled in his eyes and he allowed them to spill over until he was sobbing in to her shoulder.

“There, there...just let it all out.” She soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, whispering soft encouragement to him as he continued until his eyes ran dry. “You are so strong, my dear Anthony.”

“I- I am not strong.” He countered, shaking his head as he fought back another round of tears. “Look at me! I am a mess, I am frightened beyond my wits. My father would be so disappointed.”

“Your father could never be disappointed in you Anthony, he just wants the best for his family.” She gently nudged his chin in her hand, tilting his head up so he would look at her, so he would see the familiar smile that always warmed his heart. Of course she was right. Family was always the most important.

He reached up to wipe away his tears, sitting up a little straighter to help compose himself. Although now his eyes were red and puffy and the tear stains were unmissable streaks down his cheeks. “So does this mean you’ve come to rescue me? I don’t quite understand why you have brought the hearth, there is no home here for you to tend to.”

“You have no idea how untrue that is, Anthony.” She smiled softly with a shake of her head, the loose curls bouncing off her shoulders. “Any place where a being dwells, there is a home, simply because there is a heart there. It is true that the lost souls find no solace here, that their hearts yearn for another place--their true home. But Loki, Loki calls this place home in his heart. This is where he feels at peace and where those he cares about reside. You may see it as worse than Tartarus, but to him, it is all he needs.”

Tony thought that over, mulling the words around in his head. He had a very difficult time imagining anyone would want to willingly live here, but if anyone knew the truth, it was Peggy.

“Why does Loki choose to live here? What is his appeal?” Now he was simply curious, if he was indeed trapped here, he wanted to at least understand. He had definitely took notice of Peggy ignoring his questions of rescue. It sent a jolt of fear down his spine but he refused to accept it just yet. If she wasn’t here to rescue him, she had some sort of motive.

“Olympus does not support Hades, he has done them wrong too many times. He only ever appears for official councils and otherwise, he stays far away. Yet, Olympus never did him any good either so he is not the only one at fault. There is no home for him among the other gods so, he simply made his own.” She brushed her fingers through Tony’s hair, smiling lightly at him as she spoke. “He built the Underworld on his own, built his own respect among the dead and now he rules a rich, powerful empire. He has friends here, he has his dog Cerberus.” She laughed softly at that and Tony couldn’t help but allow a small smile to tug at his own lips. He didn’t know what a dog was but it must’ve been something wonderful if it made Peggy smile like that--such a contagious smile. 

“Interesting…” Tony nodded, the smile still lingering on his face. “I suppose I never considered his side of things. Never considered that he might actually like it here. I just assumed that everyone tried to evade death.” 

“I believe he wishes you to expand that home, to bring something brighter to the darkness that plagues this realm.”

That made the smile fade right off of his face, causing his heart to sink right down in to his stomach. She knew. She knew why he was here and she...she didn’t seem opposed. He decided he might start screaming.

“A- Aunt Peggy... you did come here to rescue me, right? We’re going home to my mother?” The hope in his voice was heartbreaking as he looked up at her, his fingers grasping the fabric of her toga. It was like he was grasping on to his last shred of hope. If Peggy answered negatively, he was lost. Just because he could begin to understand Loki, didn’t mean he wanted to stay here with him. Maybe he might greet him nicely if he saw him on Olympus when his mother was there for council, but he would not--could not--live here.

“I will perish if you don’t bring me home.”

“The fates have refused interference, my love. It is out of my power.” She brushed her finger tips over his cheek, turning to tend to her fire for a moment. “There is a reason I have brought the hearth to you.”

“N- No…” Tony felt tears welling up in his eyes again, this time for the worst possible reason. He stumbled back and out of her embrace, propping himself up on the heels of his hands. He simply stared into the flickering flames, trying to grasp an explanation. “I...I don’t understand, Peggy.”

“You are destined to be here, my dear. There is a prophecy, not even Zeus could break it if he wanted to.” She poked at the tinder for a little while longer before turning back to him, it seemed to pain her to say the words to him. “ You will bring happiness into Loki’s heart, you will be the king of the underworld. It is guessed that part of your godly title will include the underworld, but in return you will live fabulously. Hades’ realm is rich with wealth and power, you will gain all of it as a result.”

“Never!” He gasped, shaking his head. His happiness laid with his mother, with his field and his flowers. The nymphs and dryads and all of their gossip and stories and songs brought him happiness. Absolutely nothing here could patch the gaping hole in his heart. He was beyond repair. “I don’t want that...I just want to go home.”

He felt himself slipping into the pampered boy he had always been. The tears ran down his cheeks and he couldn’t fight a sob from wracking his entire body. He hugged his legs to his chest and just let all of his fear and grief slip from him. He had no more strength, he just wanted his mother to wrap him up and hold him and whisper that everything was going to be alright. Deep down he knew it wouldn’t happen, knew she couldn't even be watching over him. He knew that this realm was guarded too well and was too far away for her. Yet he prayed anyway, prayed as hard as he could that he would be able to leave. “Please mother…”

“Oh Anthony, you know she can’t help you any longer.” Peggy frowned at him, moving away from the hearth to wrap him up in a hug. He was furious with her, furious that she had brought himt his news, but he couldn’t bring himself to actually fight her away. At the moment, she was the closest thing he had to family and he desperately needed that embrace. “You are a man now, it is time for you to cope on your own. To make your own way.”

 

“But how can I make my own way when the fates have decided for me?” It was a fair question and Peggy didn’t seem to know the answer to it. Afterall, her words were only meant to be comforting, not true. “If I had it my way, I would create a palace with a beautiful garden. I would not rule, but I would be kind to those who needed it and I would commision the finest story tellers to read in my fields on beautiful days. It would be simple and bright and I would be happy.” 

His eyes lit up just the slightest bit but the tears continued to roll down his face. He used to dream of that make-believe palace, he figured that one day it would become his reality. It would be close enough to his mother that she would not have to worry and that was always a reassuring thought. Yet he supposed it was her fault that he acted this way now, she had never allowed him more than ten feet away from her sight and they rarely even left their fields. To make matters worse, she raised him to be a virgin god, a symbol much like Artemis or Hestia and he had never complained. He had never challenged the idea, he had no reason to, but being married? He couldn’t abstain and be married to a god like Loki. It went against everything he stood for.

A new wave of grief rolled through him at just the thought, he realized he was working himself much more than he ought to be, but he couldn’t help it any longer. The Underworld seemed to suck every happy thought from him. “Please take me home…”

It was his last weak attempt and it came out as just a whisper against her shoulder. His arms tightened around her neck and he was sure he was ruining her rose colored toga from the tears that he couldn’t fight back.

“Anthony…” She soothingly ran her fingers through his hair, whispering sweet words of comfort to him. “Look at what is happening to the hearth, look at what you’re doing.”

The comfort of her fingers in his hair was enough to calm him down to the point where he could catch his breath. He took a few long breaths of falsely perfumed air--a mix of the trees, Peggy and the smoke from the fire--before reaching up the courage to open his eyes. He gaze settled on the pit that was mostly just tinder with a few sparks licking off of the wood. He was so distraught and confused that the fire hardly existed. It was his hearth, so of course it reflected his feelings and at the moment, he felt as if he didn’t even have a home at all. “I’m sorry Aunt Peggy…” 

“Don’t be sorry, my dear.” She kissed his temple, offering him a sad sort of smile. He could feel her losing hold of him, if there was no home there, she could not exist. She would begin to fade and have to reach out to a stronger fire. It was his fault that she could not stay. “I must go, Anthony…”

“Aunt Peggy! Tell my mother I love her, tell her to find me.” He remained strong for her, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes this time. He took a deep breath and gave her one last, final hug before she started to fade to mist along with the embers.

“Until we meet again, Anthony.”

He did not say anything then, simply made his way over to the nearest tree and slumped against it. He held himself, sobbing away his emotions, he had nothing else to do with his time and nothing to distract him from his morose thoughts. He thought of his mother, of his friends. He wondered if they missed him, if they were tearing up the earth to look for him. That was a comforting thought, to think that at least someone cared. He wondered if his mother had sent out every Dryad, Satyr, and Nymph she could contact. Of course, not one of them could find him in this realm but at least they would try. 

Then again, maybe his mother already knew he was here and all she could do was grieve. The not knowing crushed him all over again. He was starting to run out of tears to shed.

Maybe Loki knew these answers, maybe he would at least offer him that small bit of comfort. It was the least he could do for Anthony. Maybe he would even allow him to visit his mother, if he could just see her one last time, he would be able to accept his fate. He needed to know that she would live on without him. 

It was very much in his nature to worry about her before his own well-being, even if he was beyond distraught. He just had to know.

He decided he would ask next time Loki or anyone came to check on him. That idea comforted him enough to begin to really calm down for good. He sucked in a few deep breaths.

In. Out. In. Out.

The emotionally charged moments before had been enough to tire him out and once he was calm enough, he began to slip into a much more peaceful sleep beneath the branches of his tree. His breathing evened out and before he knew it, he was out, slumped against the bark.

Thankfully, it was dreamless. Or more specifically, nightmare less. 

 

► ► ►

 

“Anthony?”

Loki quietly called out, he didn’t want to startle the boy upon his arrival. To his surprise, he found him asleep under the shade of the large oak he had created barely a day before. It was cute how peaceful he looked, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks and his chest puffed out ever so slightly as he breathed. Loki actually smiled.

He was shocked by this, how easily the smile seemed to form on his lips at such a simple thing. It was a shame he was falling so hard, he was sure Tony would never reciprocate his feelings. He was the only one who had ever made him feel this way in such a long time. The throne that neighbored his own felt so empty for so long, he wished for Tony to fill the seat, but only on his own accord.  
He decided he would wait for the boy to awake, setting down in the grass and studying a nearby flower. He was baffled at how Anthony had been able to grow it, he thought it was impossible for others to use their magic in his realm but Anthony must be strong, stronger than he knew.

It was funny to him, how he always caught him while he slept. Usually the loud creaking of the heavy door would awake him, but not this time and Loki was thankful for it. It was the first time since he had brought him here that he wasn’t actively screaming and trying to fight him.

He took the time to just sit in silence, looking at the nature around him and admiring all the hardwork Anthony had put in to make the place his own. It seemed like hours before he finally started to stir, taking his surroundings and seemingly remembering where he was.

It must’ve been difficult to so suddenly be in a new place, he really did pity him but it was the only way. There would have been no way to convince him to come willingly while his mother still hovered over him.

“Did you sleep alright?” He asked quietly as Anthony’s eyes landed on him. This time he didn’t seem quite as startled or apprehensive. He did not smile or show any light but, it was improvement. 

He shrugged with a yawn, quickly reaching a hand up to cover his open mouth. Loki cast his eyes down to the grass to give him that small bit of privacy. He was after all, intruding on Anthony when he was in the most vulnerable state of sleep. “I might like a bed.”

A bed? Of course he wanted a bed. Loki really hadn’t thought a thing of his comfort. He mentally cursed himself for not considering this. “Of course, Anthony. Anything you want.”

“I want to go home.” The tiniest smile appeared at one corner of his lips but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. Such a clever boy, Loki thought.

“Ah well...that is the one thing I can’t provide.”

“I forgot that you are also the god of lies,” He whispered quietly, his voice sounded hoarse and Loki only just started to notice how puffy and red his eyes were. He had been crying and it scared him at how much he realized it hurt to know that. “You are the only one who can give me that one wish.”

“Maybe one day in the future, but I need to be sure that you will come back to me first.” He watched his face for a reaction, hoping to find a pleasant one. He really did mean it, he didn’t intend to deprive him from his family forever. Just until he knew his mother wouldn’t have a full hold on him anymore.

“One day?” His voice held so much hope, it almost shattered Loki’s heart all over again.

“Yes my dear, one day and that may turn to many days in the future. I will not hold you captive.” He offered a small smile with a nod, folding his hands in his lap. He stayed a noticeable distance away so that Tony could have his own boundaries, it seemed to help.

“One day…” He whispered back, closing his eyes for a moment and leaning his head against the bark. “I would like that very much.”

“I want you to be happy, Anthony. I want you to love it here as much as I do. I want you to rule beside me.”

Tony’s eyelids slid open again, resting on him. He offered another smile, trying to be as open with him as possible but he never got a response to his statement as Tony’s eyes suddenly went wide and his mouth gaped open. “What the Hades are you doing to my grass?!”

If Tony didn’t look so shocked, he would laugh at the curse, it didn’t quite work when he was talking to Hades himself. The statement thoroughly confused him and he looked down to match where Tony’s gaze was now staring right at. “What? Oh!”

There was a perfectly circular, dead patch of grass surrounding where Loki had been sitting. He must’ve been there for too long, that tended to happen when he was in one place for too long, death followed him.

Tony scrambled up to hurry over to him, literally shoo-ing him away from the spot. Loki was helpless but to get up and do as he asked, moving a few feet away from the ring. He watched as Tony kneeled down and spread his hands over the dead blades. It only took a few seconds before life started to spread through the spot and it was then just as green and vibrant as the rest of the area.

He sighed in relief, running his fingers through the lush fibers with a small smile and Loki couldn’t help but take in a sharp breath at how beautiful he looked when he was happy. He had such a beautiful smile, he couldn't believe no other god had never tried to win his favor. “Anthony…”

He seemed to just remember that Loki was standing there, his head snapping up to look at him with a sheepish expression. “I- I sorry... I didn’t mean disrespect.”

“Don’t apologize, darling.” He shook his head with an amused smile and he was pleasantly surprised that Tony didn’t argue at the pet name. Maybe there was hope after all. “I am simply amazed by your power. You create such beauty?”

“Oh...yes well, I am very passionate about my creations.” He nodded, ducking his head down to look at the grass again, perhaps hiding a smile. “Of course it is not the same as being on the earth, but I am making do.”

“May I sit with you again?”

“I suppose that would be alright.” Tony nodded, crossing his legs but not quite looking at him. Loki noticed that he had taken off his sandals and was only where his same Chiton, tied with a belt around his waist.

“Do you also suppose you might give me a chance?” He asked quietly, settling down in front of him but still keeping a respectable distance. He was doing everything in his power to keep his temper at bay and make the other man as comfortable as possible.

“I don’t know yet.” He shrugged his shoulders, looking up at him with his gorgeous, honey colored eyes. “Does that upset you?”

“Yes.” Loki answered truthfully but no fire burned in his eyes. “Do you think time might change your mind?”

“I don’t know.” He repeated again, running his fingers through his hair. “Did you invite Hestia here?”

“Did I what? Was Hestia here?” Well that must have answered his question as Tony just nodded thoughtfully.

“She offered me a new perspective.” He said quietly, picking at a loose fiber on the hem of his chiton. “She offered me new wisdom.”

“And that is why you are not recoiling from me now?” Loki questioned. He had no idea how the goddess had managed to enter his realm without him knowing, but he was grateful. It was possible that Charon had offered her safe passage because he knew she was there to help him. Actually, she seemed to help the both of them--providing Tony solace and giving him reason to trust Loki, which in turn gave him a chance. 

“Yes,” Tony agreed. He chewed his bottom lip, something evidently bothering him, but before Loki could ask, he blurted out. “Does my mother know I’m here?”

“Oh...well she knows you’re gone of course. She always kept such a close eye on you…”

“That’s not what I asked,” he pushed on, his expression turning more serious and urgent. “I need to know that she knows that I’m in the Underworld. That I’m alive.”

“I...No, I don’t think she does.” He frowned with a shrug. “Does it matter?”

“Does it matter?!” Tony rolled his eyes so hard, they might have just fallen right out. Loki realized he had not said the right thing to him. “She must be tearing up every village and city on the entire Earth! She won’t stop raging until she finds me! Oh gods, she must be so distraught...she probably assuming the worst. Well she’d be right, I have landed in the most unfortunate situation to have ever graced my life.”

Tony was now basically talking to himself but that didn’t stop Loki from hearing every word of it. A heat boiled in his stomach, his eyes flashing a red color. His tone became more warning and the grass around him instantly started to wilt again. “Anthony…”

“No! Enough!” He didn’t seem concerned about the grass this time, or about how much he was angering Loki, but was rather deep in thought about his mother. “Allow me to Iris message her right this instant! She needs to know where I am.” He was on his feet now, stepping right in to Loki’s space, apparently unafraid.

“No.” Loki said simply, not daring to move away or lower his eyes from the intense and angry gaze.

“Excuse me?” Tony snapped back. It was intriguing how much of a temper the boy had. He could go from so sweet and innocent to scathing in a mere seconds. It was no wonder the two of them clashed so easily. “You will allow me this one thing, she can’t get in to your realm. I must ease her mind.”

“You do not get to make commands, Anthony.” He crossed his arms, standing up to tower over him but Tony didn't even flinch. He stomped his foot, pushing him away. 

Loki’s eyes went wide at the contact, actually taking a step back in surprise. Thankfully, Tony didn’t see it as he had turned his back, now breathing heavily out of anger.

An equal fire burned in Loki’s eyes, blue patches painting his skin as he let the anger over take him. “Don’t you dare push me like that, you have no right--”

“--you had no right to kidnap me!” He spun back around on his heel, practically screaming down. He huffed in frustration. “You have no authority over me, you have no right to my life. You are a vile excuse for a god! I would take Ares over you any day”

He had to admit that stung. Ares was known for his temper and bad attitude but there was no denying the passion he had with Aphrodite, he wasn’t sure Tony would ever look at him with such love. He drooped a bit, the anger turning to sorrow at his words. He realized that any progress they had been making just completely disappeared and it was his fault.

“I can’t allow you to make that call…” He said quietly with a shake of his head, turning to head towards the door.

“Loki!” Tony yelled after him, desperately trying to find a way to convince him. “I need to--she needs to know.”

“You do not make demands.” He reiterated, not bothering to turn around to look at him as he talked. 

“Please…” His voice grew weak as he watched Loki reach the doorway, he felt tears prickling in his eyes again, he couldn’t stand how weak and broken he felt. 

His chance for contact with his mom severed as soon as the door clanged close with a heartbreaking finality. 

She would have to continue to wonder and Anthony would have to continue to suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets another visitor, who has her priorities in a much different place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and to those who keep coming back for more chapters! I'm writing whenever I have the chance/have muse. College is tough, man. Thanks for sticking with me and showing support!

“Amora.” Loki nodded towards the woman standing in the archway of his throne room. “Thank you for coming on such short notice.”

“Of course, my lord.” She said playfully, sauntering over to be right in front of him, bowing low so he could see just over the top of her toga and have a peek at her pale skin beneath. He actually smiled in amusement at her action, however, quickly averting his eyes. She had never been one for modesty. “What is it you desire from me? Perhaps you are taking me up on my offer~”

“No--” He cut her off, raising his palm in a ‘stop’ motion. “No, no I did not ask you here for that. If you would kindly stand up again, no theatrics.”

She let out a quiet chuckle, Loki was known for his theatrics, it was quite the ironic statement. “As you wish, my lord.” She smirked, standing up straight again and lacing her hands behind her back. “Go on.”

“Well as you may have heard, I have a guest staying with us for an indefinite amount of time…” He said vaguely, referencing Tony. He wasn’t sure what to make of their current situation so he chose not to really think about it. He knew he was being awful to him by just ignoring him but he didn’t want to face him just yet. Amora’s charm and looks seemed like the best solution. He hoped she could win Tony’s favor, just a little bit.

“If you would be so kind, I would like for you to spend some time with him, make him feel comfortable.” He said quietly, it did however pain him to think that Tony might smile at someone else, might choose to stay for someone other than himself. But for right now, he was already being beyond selfish by keeping him in his realm. “Be his friend.”

“Just his friend?” She raised an eyebrow, lightly crossing her arms over his chest with a smirk. “He is your boyfriend, yes? We share with each other, don’t we Loki?”

“Husband.” He responded cooley, shaking his head. “We share thoughts, opinions, lovers, dinners. We do not share my husband.” 

“Husband? You went off and got married and I didn’t know about it?” Her hands ripped away to settle on her hips with a disgusted expression. “Typical.”

“Amora! Amora, my dear... it had to happen in secret and swiftly, if it had been planned, you would have know. I promise you that.” He slid down from throne to reach out and take her hands in his own. It was no secret that Amora had always had feelings for Loki and he wasn’t always opposed. Afterall, she was beautiful and charming and intelligent, but she also craved power and royalty. That always made Loki keep her at a distance, he refused to be used.

Yet every now and again, he would allow her in his bed, teach her some new magic she did not already possess. Otherwise, they were just good friends and she filled the empty spot in his adjacent throne. He was her mentor and friend first, lover second. It was a dynamic that mostly worked--up until Amora started getting greedy and Loki’s patience thinned.

“Well I suppose we don’t have to be like Aphrodite and Ares, leaving poor Hephaestus out. We could just include this new husband of yours. Let me get to know him.” She spoke as if Amora and him were more than just casual lovers and it made Loki’s stomach twist in to anxious knots. He did not want to shatter her hopes that she might be able to have Loki as hers. He knew it was cruel to lead her on, but he needed this favor from her and he was suppose to be heartless, so he decided to let her keep her hopes high for a little while longer.

“We shall see, Amora. Talk to my Anthony, see what you think of him.” He nodded, bringing her hands up to press a soft kiss to them. “Be aware, he does not come willingly to the Underworld. He will meet you with great opposition.”

“Does anyone come willingly?”

“You do, my dear.” He smiled, pressing another kiss to her hands. “You do.”

► ► ►

Tony banged on the door—bam, bam, bam. Yet the sound only echoed out weakly in the large room. Hunger, stress and fatigue were starting to wear him down and really all the energy he could muster was to slip in and out of sleep. He had been locked in his chamber for what felt like days without any intervention. He was starting to think it might not be so bad with the frequent visits he had been receiving before but now… now he thought they may have forgotten him. 

Time must have worked differently in the underworld because there was no way he could normally go this long without food or drink but the effects were really starting to wear him down.

It didn’t take much longer before he felt his legs might give out from standing and he slid down the wall to crouch next to the largely ornate doorway. He more tapped at the door now than actually banged but if he stopped now… he might just give up. Morose thoughts trailed through his head—but… “ha. Oh right. I’m immortal. This really is eternal hell.” He laughed weakly to himself. Half overcome with delirium from being in such a wretched place. For a moment there, he had really considered what might have happened if he died here. Of course that was a ridiculous thought, he couldn’t die until he was so eternal that no mortal still knew his name or his realm became so abismal that he was no longer required to be the god of it and he just faded. Maybe fading didn’t sound so bad.

His eyelids drooped, tilting his head back against the wall with a soft sigh. He was ready to slip back into a restless sleep--anything to just no longer be conscious of his surroundings. Until a loud pop caught his attention. His reactions were still slow from the fatigue but he managed to lift his eyes up to see the form of… well he wasn't sure, his vision was out of focus and he didn’t feel like refocusing it.

“Oh--what happened in here? It’s horrendous.”

“Excuse me?” Tony croaked. He was on the verge of passing out but he couldn’t just let this woman insult his hard work and magic. The garden looked beautiful and it was the only thing he was still holding on to. It made matters worse that Loki had came and created two separate dead spots, although it did give him something to do for a while.

“Oh what do we have here?” Tony could only watch as the woman sauntered over to him, his gaze focused on her through half lidded eyes. “Such a pretty little thing...oh! And not even dead? Loki didn’t say you were so pretty, I guess I should have known though. He always had good taste.”

“Go to Hades.” Tony spat at her but his voice was so weak, it hardly came off as threatening. Of course the insult also sounded ridiculous as they were already in Hades’ realm but...he wasn’t exactly thinking straight.

“Oh my...so feisty.” She laughed lightly, her voice ringing out in the vast room. She walked around the garden for a few moments before deciding she was satisfied with what she saw and laid down in the grass next to him, looking over at him with a smirk. “I can see why Loki would keep you around. Are you just here for him to play with then? Keep him happy? Zeus knows he needs it, always such a temper on that one. Never want to make him mad.”

“No!” Tony gasped at such an accusation, he couldn’t even think about...about such a thing. He refused. “W-why would you say that?”

“Do I get to play with you too then?” She mused, rolling over onto her stomach and dragging a perfect finger nail over his arm. “I know Loki doesn’t like to share but he would surely make an exception for me.”

Amora knew that was a lie, knew she was teasing Tony all too much by playing dumb about his situation, but she really hadn’t expected him to be this beautiful. He was hard to resist.

“Who are you?!” He demanded, yanking his arm away. A sudden boost of adrenaline shot through him at the possibility of an attack and it gave him enough strength to rip his arm away and sit up. He scooted back to be resting against a nearby tree trunk, crossing his arms over his chest. The woman was daunting--her long blonde hair swooshing close to her waist and her short green toga falling just barely above her knees and hugging at her shape. Gold accents wrapped around her wrists and ankles like vines. She was pale like Loki, maybe from spending too much time in the Underworld. Maybe she was dead, for some reason allowed to wander the Underworld. Afterall, she had said that Loki would make an exception for her, they must’ve been close. Her skin was a stark contrast to Anthony’s own sun-kissed physique from the amount of time he spent playing out in the fields and oh--it was all just a little too attractive. There was an odd feeling in stomach that he couldn’t quite place. He had never thought about desire or love or lust before, he was raised to be a virgin god and those were not thoughts he was allowed to have. Then again, that choice was made for him, not by him and now his mother wasn’t here to see him or his thoughts.

However, it still stung to be called a play thing. He was much more than that. He was a god. Not some mortal that goes off and falls in love with a god or goddess and than never sees them again. Absolutely not, he had much more pride than that.

“I-I am not…” He paused, taking a deep breath to reign in his anger. “I am not a plaything for Loki, he kidnapped me. I am here against my will and I refuse to do anything for that horrendous god.”

“Oh how darling,” She smirked, rolling her head in his direction but not bothering to sit up. Her amusement at the whole situation made Tony’s blood boil. He couldn’t exactly do anything about it, even if he was feeling in perfect health, the only powers he had were conjuring flowers and sunshine. Not exactly useful. But he had never thought he’d need any powers more useful than what he was born with. Sure, he dreamed of adventure--maybe he’d even had thought about having a romantic relationship--but he never really imagined any of it would come true. He had decided long ago that he was content sitting in his mother's field and growing gardens. The occasional god would visit and tell him stories of lust and danger and...Tony might admit that he did find it appealing, but he wasn’t quite sure how well he would fare on a quest. Especially not as the hero, of course, but perhaps as a side character in an epic would suit him just fine.

Tony sent a glare her way, pulling his knees up to his chest in a defensive sort of stance. He didn’t exactly feel threatened physically by her, but her words made him increasingly uncomfortable. “What do you want? Did Loki send you?”

“No,” she lied easily, studying a very interesting blade of grass. That was another thing bothersome about her, she was either teasing him or pretending she couldn’t care less about his presence. She couldn’t seem to commit to just one and Tony didn’t like it. “I just heard that we had a new visitor from the living world and I was curious. Don’t often receive many guests who aren't dead.”

“I think I am dead.” Tony retorted with a humorless laugh, he watched her to gauge a reaction from her.

“Now how could someone as pretty as you, possibly been killed. A true tragedy.” She teased again, swivelling her gaze over to him with a smirk.

“I prefer handsome, actually.” He laughed a little, realizing that she might actually be telling the truth. She seemed to really only be there for a visit, she didn’t even know about the marriage. Oh how wrong he would be. But for the moment, he would allow himself to trust, he hadn't had company in so long, he felt himself quickly relaxing and letting his sarcasm and sass slip through. She was friendly enough and her beautiful looks didn’t deter him.

“Oh pretty boy can do more than just stutter! How exciting!” She grinned, slow clapping like he had just revealed some huge accomplishment. Tony couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape his lips, accompanied by a playful eye roll. “Now tell me, what’s making you feel dead. Loki treating you poorly?”

His smile faded at the question, shrugging his shoulders. “I was stolen from my home and family, I’m being detained in this room mostly all by myself. I’m pretty sure I must have blacked out and did something awful that I didn't’ know about and now I’m in the Fields of Punishment and this is my eternal punishment.”

“Did you make it through Charon? Were you judged by the council?”

“No…”

“Then you’re not dead.” She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Feels just the same. I feel empty and lost.” He sighed with a frown, that was a little more honest than he had intended to share but he needed to talk to someone before he really did start going crazy. Preferably his mother, or maybe even Peggy again, but that was wishful thinking.

“Maybe you just need a distraction?” She wiggled her eyebrows with grin that made Tony’s stomach swoon. Her delicate features all looked so inviting in the soft light that he had conjured along with his forest. He wouldn't mind letting her distract him.

He quickly looked away, hiding the heat that was spreading through his cheeks by running his hand through his hair. Oh something was happening to him, something bad and he didn’t like it one bit. He didn’t want a distraction, “I want to go home.”

“Ah well...that’s a little more tricky.” She sighed with a shake of her head. “Think if you’re all locked up in this chamber, Loki wants you here for a reason. You can’t evade him that easily, sunshine.”

He smiled a little at the nickname but there was still a heavy weight sinking inside him from the realization that no matter what he did, or who he met, he was stuck. “What did you say your name was again?”

“Oh!” Her eyes widened in surprise at the question. He had only just realized that she had evaded his question earlier. He waited expectantly as she slowly sat up, brushing the loose leaves and grass from her hair and toga. “Hecate, but I prefer Amora. Goddess of magic, you know? I have to say, although I would not have chosen this particular decour, I am impressed by the span of magic you used for it”

She offered him a little half-bow from where she was sitting and he really appreciated the distance because he could see right down her toga and oh--there was a bright blush forming on his cheeks again and he simply couldn’t hide it this time. “A- A- Amora. Pleasure to meet you and uh--thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.” She seemed to find his stutter amusing as a light smile played at her lips. “I believe I overheard that your name is Anthony?”

“Yes.” He let out a small breath as he managed to not stutter that time. “Son of Demeter. I really must get back to my mother, she has to be worried to death. Gods I can’t even imagine what’s going through her mind.”

All the anxiety and pain he had been feeling suddenly rushed back to him and he momentarily forgot that Amora was still sitting there. He had been running through scenarios all that time that he had been alone, wondering what his mother was going through to find him and what would happen when she eventually did find him. Yes, he was determined that she would come for him and that he would go home. He refused to become attached to anyone or anything in the Underworld.

“That is quite unfortunate.” She just about purred with a small pout that only looked half genuine. “I have a surprise for you, it’ll take your mind off of your mother.”

She slowly stood up, walking over to him with an outstretched hand, an invite for him to take hers in his own. He watched her warily, pushing himself a little further against the tree so he didn’t have to make a decision. 

“Grand tour of the Underworld! You can get out of these horrendously bright chambers and see what our beautiful realm has to offer.” She wiggled her fingers invitingly towards him with an expectant smile.

He hardly believed that the realm could be considered beautiful and his mouth twisted at her insult on his garden but, the offer was too tempting to pass up. He needed to be away from his confines and maybe find a way to escape. He thought it over for a moment longer before nodding and taking her hand. “Show me the way.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony must fight his inner conflict and decide his own fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loooong chapter ahead of us. Tony is really struggling with his time in the Underworld but get to the end for some fluff!! Thanks to everyone who keeps up this story, I'm trying to write as much as I can!

“Didn’t think the little goddess would say yes.” She grinned, intertwining her fingers with his and giving his hand a quick squeeze. “Thought I’d have to go play by myself.”

“Must be your lucky day,” The tiniest, real, smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he was pleased with his own quick remark. He didn’t even mind that she had called him a goddess, it was simply amusing. He had almost forgot what it was like to smile, he thought he’d have to wallow in sadness forever but, Amora was sprinkling just the tiniest bit of happiness back in to him.

“Maybe you’ll start to feel the same way soon too.” The smile on her face was so sincere, he felt like he had known her forever or maybe that she had known him. Like an aunt who had watched her nephew grow up. It was odd and he couldn’t help but look away. He didn’t think that was a very plausible statement, he loathed the Underworld.

“I- I- No… I still just want to go home.” He frowned with a small shake of his head, he couldn’t let it slip from his mind. He had to keep that end goal firmly in his sights so that he didn’t stray from a possible escape route.

“Anthony,” she sighed, cupping his chin to guide his face to be looking at her. “Would you please try? For me?”

Gods, there was something about her that he just couldn’t shake. A thought suddenly occurred to him: she was using magic on him. That had to be it. There was no other explanation as to why he was trusting her so quickly. Then again...he had never been out in the world. This could all be a result of being absolutely sheltered by his mother.

He was so confused.

“I want to see my mother,” he pressed on, closing his eyes to center himself. Maybe the magic wouldn’t work if he couldn’t see her. “Stop using your spells on me.”

“My spells?” She laughed lightly, pulling him into a hug and running her fingers through her hair. The smile was evident in her voice as she talked to him, clearly amused by his command. “My dear, I am not casting any spells on you. What makes you think that?”

“I- I- uh...you’re just easy to talk to, I guess…” He said sheepishly, happy that she couldn’t see the blush on his cheeks as buried his face in her shoulder, hugging her back tightly. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, pretty thing.” She pulled back enough to look at him, offering a sweet smile. “My beauty just tends to have that effect.”

He really laughed at that, holding a hand up to his chest to catch his breath after a moment. First smiling? Now laughter? He was bewildered at how there was no magic at work but he chose to believe her, he really wanted it to be true. “Enough, show me your tour.”

“Yes sir.” She grinned, reaching down to take his hand in hers and pull him towards the doorway. Tony slowed down a bit as they got a few steps away from the doorway, unsure and uncertain of what he would see when they stepped out. 

“It’ll be alright, darling. Trust me, okay?” She squeezed his hand again before pushing open the large and creaky door. She was asking a lot of him by that, he hardly knew a thing about her and yet he was suppose to just believe her word? Yet really, he had no choice. He could sit and mope in his chambers for the rest of eternity, or he could follow her out and maybe make some sort of progress. 

The door lead out into a dimly lit hallway, faded frescos lined each wall, depicting all kinds of images. Some Anthony recognized, like a pile of precious jewels, others were abstract and flaking to the point that he couldn’t really make out the story in the slightest. Nonetheless, he was intrigued by it all. Large golden chandeliers hung from the ceilings, reflecting the flickering light from the candles they held and casting odd shadows on to Amora’s face. He whipped his head around, trying to take it all in and even more so trying to keep a mental map of where they were going in case he needed to get back. Although something really bad would have to happen for him to willingly walk back in to that chamber.

“Wow…” He muttered, he hadn’t even realized he said it out loud until he looked back around and saw Amora watching him with a small smile.

“If you think this is impressive, princess. You haven’t seen anything the Underworld has to offer.” She pulled him along, making him follow her down the wide hallway and through a series of archways. He stared at the walls the whole trip, completely forgetting about his original plan to remember where they were going. He vaguely remembered they took a right...and then a left...maybe another right? But wow, look at that mosaic! After days of staring at the same exact forest and field of grass, he was bored out of his mind and in desperate need of stimulation.

It was different than staring at his home’s fields all day, nature was ever changing with weather creating new paths and obstacles for him to observe and fix. Plus he always had abundant company. Beside his mother and the various woodland beings, different gods were always popping in to visit his mother and in turn, see him. Many of them had grown fond of him over the years and he just as much towards them. He had even gained the smallest bit of trust from lady Artemis, a feat all in itself. 

“How much more is there?” Tony asked, half absentmindedly. His curiosity was starting to grow as he saw more. He started to let his apprehension with the Underworld fizzle away as he saw its grandeur. 

“You’ll see—“ Amora quipped vaguely and Tony didn’t even feel concerned. He had so much trust in Amora right then, he’d follow her anywhere. He also wasn’t really paying attention, so that didn’t help him much either. The hallway seemed to go on forever but eventually they reached a wide archway that led out into a semicircular platform. There were corroded stone railings stretching along the perimeter of the surface, seemingly as safety precautions which just ended up as ironic.

The new area was just as dark as before except there were no chandeliers providing light...fires burned in scones all around the area that overlooked...well Tony wasn’t sure just yet. He let go of Amora, taking a few steps closer to the nearest edge of the railing to look out below. The surface hovered hundreds of feet over the ground--made of molten earth where spots were still boiling and bursting and they formed new crust.

There was so much to take in, his eyes darting back and forth over the landscape. One particular feature did catch his eye though: a river. It wasn’t like the usual type, not like the one that wrapped around his mother’s grotto. No, this one appeared to be a silvery sort of blue with purple all mixed in and shimmering. Oh it was positively glowing! It was beautiful to look at. 

“The Styx.” Amora said softly, peeking over his shoulder to follow his line of sight. “Have you heard of it before? Or perhaps you know the tale of Achilles?”

Tony wracked his brain for any stories of either of them, he had heard so many in the past, he would feel foolish if he had forgotten. “Let’s see…the Styx is...well you make promises on the River Styx. They’re suppose to be unbreakable.”

“Very good,” Amora smiled encouragingly with a nod, urging him to continue. “I bet you know more.”

“There are dire consequences if someone breaks on of those curses…” He hummed in thought, gently leaning against the railing. “And then Achilles, well his mother dipped him the river. He became invincible so, I suppose it does that too.” 

“Mhm…”

“Oh! It’s the barrier between life and death!” He perked up as he remembered that. It was the most relevant fact at the moment. “We’re currently standing on the side of life. Which is honestly kind of comforting.” He said quietly as he looked out over the river, wondering how soon it would be before he had to cross it himself.

“Perfect, darling. Such an intelligent mind in there.” She ruffled his hair and Tony couldn't help but blush a little bit at the praise. He sighed softly, turning his head to look around the rest of the platform until his eyes settled on a dark shape at the other end. He had no idea how he hadn't noticed until then.

“Amora? W- What is that?” Tony inquired, nodding his head towards the women with her back to them. He squinted in the dark lighting, trying to make out more than just her shape. From what he could see, she had stringy black hair, draped across a fitted black toga. She had a half green caped falling over one shoulder and cinched at her waist with a golden belt. Matching cuffs wrapped around her upper arms--fit for a goddess. Even from behind, she radiated some sort of immense power, it was obvious that she was no minor goddess.

“Ah the famous Anthony!” She had the slightest smile on her lips as she turned to find their voices. It was almost as if she had been waiting for them to notice her. Amora didn’t even have time to turn before the other woman spoke up. “I have heard so much about you, darling.”

“M- Me?” Tony asked incredulously, swapping his gaze from Hela and back to Amora a couple times as he wrapped his head around that. He didn’t even know how Loki had heard about him. He wasn’t much. He knew that. The gods only favored him for his beauty, but otherwise? He was quiet and shy and way too obsessed with flowers with an occasional streak of sass. He didn’t even like to handle himself sometimes. 

“Unless there is another Anthony walking around the Underworld...yes, you.” She gently folded her arms across her chest, taking a few steps closer to them and eyeing Tony. He couldn’t exactly read her expression and the way she was watching him was making him nervous. 

“Um…” he looked right to Amora for help on what to say and thankfully, she took it from there. 

“I was hoping we’d run in to you, Hela. I thought you’d appreciate an introduction to our guest. Was I correct?”

“Oh yes, darling. Please do introduce us. I very much enjoy staying up to date with Loki’s affairs.”

Tony blushed, ducking his head down. It was weird being talked about as if he wasn’t there and being referred to as something that belonged to Loki? Highly embarrassing and it fueled a sort of fire in him. 

“I- I am not one of Loki’s affairs.” He said defiantly, crossing his arms with a sigh. “Don’t call me that.”

“Oh he has fire, I like this one.” Hela mused, again as if Tony wasn’t even there. “And he’s handsome.”

“Yes I agree,” Amora smirked, looking down at Tony again after a moment. She seemed to just realize he was there again. “So Anthony, love, this is Hela. She is the true goddess of death. The personification of it. Common misconception about Loki, he only manages and rules the Underworld and all who inhabit it.”

She pointed to herself, then Hela, then Anthony. “Hela here, is the one to drag the souls down to his realm, she reaps away life, makes sure no one overstays their welcome on earth. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Tony said quietly. It explained the enormous amount of power radiating off of her and the uneasy feeling that came with it. Although she smiled and appeared amused through most of their conversation, something about her made Tony’s skin crawled and he was ready to leave.

“Pleasure to formally meet you, Anthony.” She smiled, tipping her head in his direction in acknowledgment. She seemed to consider her next words for a moment, switching her gaze to land on Amora. “Do we get to play with him too, Amora?”

“Unfortunately,” she started with a defeated sigh and a shake of her head. “We do not. Loki is very adamant about it this time.”

“This time?” Tony shot her a questioning look. Did that imply he had done this before? That he was not the first to be taken and trapped in the Underworld? And...what had happened to the rest? Although it could also mean...they didn’t get to ‘play’ with him at that exact meeting. Perhaps Loki would allow him to be taken by the two women on a different occasion. He was saving his first time for himself. The thought of either made him quesy. 

“Oh relax, dear Anthony.” She must have realized what he was thinking and quickly turned back to take his hand and give it a small squeeze. “Those were all lovers. You are his husband. You are only his and he is yours. Much different, much different.” 

“Husband?” Hela interjected, her dark eyebrows raising in mild surprise. “He did not mention that. I thought he was another…”

She faded off, meaning to say lover. It seemed as if Loki had really kept him a secret from everyone. Everyone except himself. Perhaps if he had confided in one of his...friends? They may have talked him out of it. Both Amora and Hela seemed reasonable, even if they were both a bit haughty and maybe even a little insane.

“Not by choice!” Tony interjected, his voice rising just a bit as Hela pinned him with a deep frown. She didn’t particularly seem angry, but she didn’t seem pleased either. He felt himself recoil just a bit in to Amora. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that, princess.” Amora pulled him closer, draping an arm over his shoulders and placing a quick kiss to his temple. “Nothing for you to apologize for and I must ask you to stop defending yourself so quickly against him. I’m sure the god had good intentions in mind.”

Tony glanced up at her, worry lacing in the crease between his eyebrows. He was feeling a sudden urge to beg to go home again. He wanted to be wrapped up in his mother's arm, not Amora’s. 

“Well that’s really no matter, now is it?” Hela added in, pushing herself into the conversation once again. She seemed to enjoy cutting off Amora’s sentences and thoughts. They must have some complicated history, Tony thought. “Loki doesn’t exactly have a right to him if he isn’t here willingly, I don’t know why you listen to him Amora, his whining is not all that scary.”

“Hela…” Amora’s voice dropped to a much more warning tone as she laced both arms around Tony’s middle and pulled him a step back. She didn’t let go of him, simply keeping him wrapped up in her embrace so she could vanish them away if she had to.

Hela wasn’t only making Amora nervous, but Tony was positively shaking. He hated the way her voice implied so much. He didn’t want anything to do with whatever she had in mind. He was still standing by his oath as a virgin god. He would not give that up, his mother would be so disappointed. He couldn't sway her from his mind.

“Shh, Anthony. Don’t you worry, love.” Amora whispered to him, feeling the shake in his limbs. She placed a chaste kiss to the back of his head but kept her eyes on Hela for every second of it. It was time for their little chat to end.

“What, dear Amora? You’re telling me you don’t want to have this beautiful darling? Oh look at those honey eyes, they’d look so pretty clouded in pleasure. You would choose to miss out on that?” She cocked an eyebrow, delicately settling her hands on her hips.

“He. Is. Not. Ours.” Amora said in defiance, moving in one sweeping motion to push Tony behind her so she stood protectively in front of him. “Do you not understand the wrath Hades would bring down upon you if he found out you took his husband unwillingly? He would send you straight to Tartarus, replace you with a new god. Don’t think he would hesitate. You are not so special, Hela.”

“Big words from you, Amora. Is Anthony even supposed to have left his chambers? Imagine the wrath Loki will bring upon you once he finds out about that. You are just as guilty. At least I’d be having some fun, perhaps even teaching the boy an enjoyable time. I am quite the lover.”

“Don’t you do that...don’t you threaten me and don’t you bring Anthony into this.”

“And what would you do about it, dear?” Hela smirked smugly. She seemed to think things were going in her favor.

Amora rolled her neck, the joints cracking as she did so. She seemed to be preparing for a fight now. Her fingers curled up in to fists and green mist started forming around them, dripping and disintegrating at her feet. That must have been her magic at work. Tony couldn’t help but take a few steps back out of fear. “A- A- Amora…”

His voice seemed to snap her out of her daze, quickly swivelling to look at him and see the terrified expression on his face. His stutter was really acting up now as he allowed himself to feel how truly scared he was. “I- I want to go home.”

“Oh darling.” Her fingers relaxed and all the mist vanished around her. She seemed to completely forget about Hela’s presence, making her way over to Tony and gently placing a hand on either side of his shoulders and bending forward to be at eye level with him. He didn’t want to make eye contact with her, instead casting his gaze down to their feet. “I have a better surprise for you, and this one won’t try and flirt with you, okay? Sound better than sitting in your chambers?”

“Okay.” Tony agreed quietly with the slightest nod. He was happy to be anywhere that wasn’t with Hela.

“That’s a good boy.” She offered him a smile, trailing one hand down to take his hand in her own. He looked up just long enough to see her shoot a dirty look towards Hela, whose pleased expression was fading at a rapid speed. Perhaps she was jealous of how easily Amora could calm Tony down.

“Hold on tight,” she said quietly to him, squeezing his hand before suddenly--everything was encased in a hazy, green smoke; then everything was turning upside down; and suddenly Tony was on the ground of a new space with his head spinning.

“Sorry, sorry darling. The magic gets to you the first time around, you’ll be alright.” She still had a firm grip on his hand and helped pull him to stand back up. It took him a moment to gain him balance again but he managed. It didn’t take long either before his head stopped spinning and he was able to reorient himself.

 

“Where..?”

“Gates to the Underworld!” Amora said cheerfully as if this was great news. Tony did not find this to be good news. He found this to be the opposite it of good news. He wanted to go home.

“No…” Gods he was dizzy and tired. He thought he might just sit down and take a nap. Yes, that sounded like a good idea. He let of Amora, slowly settling to the cold, marble floor. Perfect.

“Anthony.” Her sharp voice cut through his haze, making him cast his gaze back up at her. He rubbed the heel of his hand over his face with a sigh.

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong, darling?” Her eyebrows knit together in concern, crouching down to be at eye level with him.

“That’s an interesting question.” Tony laughed humorlessly, letting his eyes flutter closed. “So many things are wrong. I really don’t want to be here. I want my mama but no one will let me see her. This place is disgusting, it’s dark and cold and smells weird. I want my sunshine and grass and sweet air…”

He felt his eyes prickling with tears again but he refused to let himself cry, he didn’t want to feel helpless anymore. He needed to stop being treated like a child. He took a deep breath, rolling his shoulders for a second before casting his gaze on her. “Take me home. Now.”

“Anthony, you know I can’t--”

“Now.” He raised his voice, pushing away from her and he fought the impulse to apologize as she made a surprised face at him. He didn’t want to be mean...but this was forcing his hand.”

“I’ll fetch Loki to collect you, I don’t want to be around you acting like this.” She said simply, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a huff. She stood up and the green mist started to coil off her fingers.

“No!” Tony’s eyes suddenly widened. He wasn't supposed to be out of his room. He’d be in so much trouble, Loki would only make things worse. “No, no p- please don’t tell him I’m here!”

“Oh?” Amora smirked, raising an eyebrow at his plea. Her tone made Tony’s skin crawl, he didn’t want to give in and yet, he already had. “Suddenly the little princess isn’t so high and mighty, now is he? Make up your mind, dear Anthony. You’re more dramatic than Apollo.”

Tony bit his lip, crossing his arms over his chest as his mind raced for a solution. Amora had shifted so quickly from defending him to thinking she was so much better and powerful. He was honestly just confused again. “I..”

“Apologize and we can move on, I still have a few things to show you.” She crossed her arms, watching him expectantly.

Tony took a deep breath, swallowing his pride for a moment. He just kept reminding himself that he didn’t want Loki to get involved. That’s what kept him going. That was enough. “I’m--”

“On your knees, darling.” She cocked her head to the side, letting her blonde hair pool around her shoulders. The look of triumph on her face was enough to make Anthony want to scream. He was a god. He did not have to take orders from her! “Eyes on me, Anthony. Do not defy me~”

He closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself, fighting back the urge to attack her. He knew he would fail, the most he could do was grow some flowers. She was a goddess of magic, there was no real question.

Gods this was humiliating but after a moment, he picked himself up, settling on his knees and looking at her with a determined expression. “I apologize for snapping at you, Amora.”

She clapped lightly, a huge grin on her face and Tony fought back a roll of his eyes as he stood up again. “Very well, Anthony. Come along, darling. You’re really going to love this.”

Once Tony was up and brushed up, he reluctantly followed after her but he did not try to appear even the slightest bit happy. He chose to trail a few steps behind her as well, doing all he could avoid her for the moment. He was growing bitter from his time in the Underworld.

He followed her down another series of hallways, completely disoriented from her magic. It made things worse that there was no identifiable differences between the hallways other than the murals and mosaics. They could really be going anywhere, he was at least grateful that she didn’t offer transporting them with magic again.

It felt like they had been walking forever by the time they arrived in a large, open cavern. It appeared like a cave with a domed, rocking ceiling resting hundreds of feet above their heads. There was an odd shuffling noise coming from his left that caught his attention, turning to see...there was the Styx. She had brought them down to the bank of the River Styx.

“Why are we here Amora..?” He frowned even deeper as he realized that they were now on the side of death. Thousands of souls were being ushered off of Charon’s boat, lining up to pass through one of three arch ways. This must be where the souls waited for judgment. It was bleak and terrifying.

“Oh relax, Anthony, we’re not here for them or the river.” She said casually, scooping up his hand in hers again and just about pulling him along through a side arch--it seemed like no one else could see the opening. Perhaps it was because they had permission to see it.

“He is what we’re here for.” She pointed in front of her, prompting Tony to follow her finger to land on a gigantic, three headed animal. He had never seen anything like it before. It had dark fur and a necklace of spikes around each neck. This was another situation that Amora seemed completely enthused about but Tony couldn’t find any excitement in himself.

“W- What is that?”

“Cerberus! Our lovely pet. You have seen a dog before, haven’t you Anthony?”

He slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes on the large animal. It didn't seem to have noticed them there yet, which was relief. He couldn’t be certain that it wouldn’t attack. “Dog?”

“Oh darling, you’re missing out! They’re adorable.” She hit him with a sympathetic sigh, mist curling around her hands again, but this time a large branch appeared in her hands.

He was momentarily distracted at the new appearance, moving forward to examine what she had. “Is that Pine?! Where did you get that? How did you…”

His voice trailed off as he smelled the sweet scent coming from the branch. Gods he missed his forest and this reminded him oh so much of home. It sent waves of pure nostalgia through him and he longed to be in his fields, sitting under the shade of a pine while one of his favorite nymphs trailed her fingers through his hair. Ah such good times. 

“Woah calm down, darling. This is for Cerberus, he likes to chase sticks, but he’s a little too big for sticks so an entire branch does well. Watch me and then I’ll let you have a try, alright? I can also make you your own branch.”  
She laughed softly with a quick shake of her head. She took a few steps back, motioning for Tony to follow and get behind her. He obeyed, his eyes darting from the branch to Cerberus and wondering what was about to happen. His question was quickly answered as he watched Amora wind her arm back and throw the branch at Cerberus who still seemed to be oblivious of them. He was sure it would just hit him right in the face or completely miss, but right before that could happen, his left head reached out and snatched the branch in his jaw with a satisfied whine. From that moment, his other two heads whipped around to see what he had received and started to make low growls in the back of their throats, probably jealous that they did not get a stick as well.

“Okay before they get too angry…” Amora started, focusing on creating another branch in her hand--this time Anthony immediately recognized it as an Oak. Once it was solid and tangible in her hands, she passed it over to Tony. “Just toss it to him, he’ll catch it.”

He had never thrown anything in his life, but he decided he’d give it a shot--although it pained him to have an animal chewing up such beautiful wood. He took a small step closer, mimicking Amora’s previous movements and chucking the branch at the middle head. Thankfully, it made the distance and the middle head catched it with ease. That just left the farthest head to snap and whine at the other two, looking between them and then over to Amora and Tony--the gift bringers.

“Okay big guy, don’t worry. We have presents for you too.” She laughed softly, winking at the dog. Tony wondered if he could actually understand her, he doubted it. She formed another branch in her hand, about to wind up again.

“Can I do it?” Tony asked quietly. It had been fun the first time and he enjoyed the satisfied look on the other dog’s face when he had successfully catched the branch. “Please?”

“Of course, Anthony.” She nodded with a small smile, handing over the branch to him. He returned the smile, taking a deep breath and tossing the branch towards the last head. He made a happy bark, catching the branch in mid air and shaking it around in his mouth. Tony let out a triumphant whoop, tossing a hand in to the air. “Good boy!”

Amora smiled as she watched him, completely amused by his reaction. That was exactly what she had expected from him and she was oh so glad it had worked out.

Tony spun on his feel to look back at her with a giant grin. “Did you see that?!”

“I did!” She affirms with a small round of applause. “You did wonderful, Anthony. Cerberus does not get nearly as much attention as he should. Poor dog has to just sit and survey all the souls and make sure no one gets out of line…”

“He belongs to Loki?” Tony asked, his curiosity peaking. He had only just found out about the existence of dogs but he felt like Cerberus should be treated better than that. Look at how cute he was playing with his new toys!

“Yes.” Amora confirmed with a nod. She was already focused on forming another large branch as Tony quickly noticed, the dog’s powerful jaws were easily snapped right through them and they were whining and pawing the ground for more. 

She tossed the large branch and the middle dropped the twigs from his mouth to catch it, the other two following in suit to try to snap it from him. She smiled easily, glancing over at Anthony who had a similar smile on his face as he watched the dogs.

“Loki does not deserve to have Cerberus.” He said simply, turning back to look at Amora with a meaningful look, one of determination.

“Perhaps you could do good in the Underworld, Anthony.” Amora started carefully, quietly. “Perhaps you could stay and fix Loki’s mistakes. Do what his frozen heart is incapable of and maybe bring him some warmth while you’re at it…”

Tony considered her words, his smile fading but there was no anger in his eyes. His first notion was to find a way home but if all else failed, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. He could take care of cerberus, maybe lighten up the decorations, put a smile on Amora’s face. He would be the better king of the Underworld. Not such a bad fate afterall.

“I will consider it, Amora. Thank you.” He nodded, returning his gaze to Cerberus where the right head had managed to snap off a portion of the extra large branch and was shaking his head to rustle the leaves still attached. 

“Very well,” Amora smiled wide, more genuine than any before. Admittedly, Anthony was really starting to grow on her and she might actually feel the slightest bit upset if he left. “Let's toss them one more branch and then I have something else to show you--the biggest stop yet on our tour.”

“Perfect,” Tony smiled, reaching out for permission to take the last branch from her and she handed it over without hesitation. Tony’s heart swelled as he threw the branch and the left head managed to catch it with an excited yelp. He was going to make sure that dog got all the fun and happiness he deserved.

“Take me away before I decide I want to stay.” He laughs, sticking his hand out towards her without turning his attention away from the dog and the branches sticking out of his three jaws.

“Oh Anthony, darling. You have no idea how happy that makes me.” She smiles, lacing her fingers with his and pulling him away.

► ► ►

“Gods…” Tony whined, leaning heavily on Amora’s shoulder. He seriously hated her using her magic to teleport them, especially without warning. He was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness, clamping his eyes closed and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

She cooed sweet encouragements to him until he was finally feeling better and could lift his head to look around--although he did keep on hand wrapped around her arm just in case. He knew immediately where they were the moment he looked up--this had to be the throne room. Two obsidian black thrones stood against the far wall; One was rigid, laced with gold and carved with intricate, grotesque type images; The other was slightly smaller, still made of the same obsidian but more round with cutouts in the back and precious jewels encrusted in the sides and arm of the chair that twinkled brilliantly against the candle light of the chandeliers. He could suddenly imagine himself sitting there, side by side with Loki even. It was odd, he could definitely tell something was shifting.  
“Wow…” He said softly, peeking over her shoulder at the two impressive seats. “I- If I stayed, would that be mine?”

“Oh yes, darling. All yours.” Amora nodded, following his line of sight. “Why don’t you go try it out for size? See how you like it?”

Tony hesitated but after a moment he decided to go for it, climbing up to the platform that the two were perched on so he was towering over the space below. He settled stiffly in the smaller throne, slowly beginning to relax as he found it much more comfortable than expected. He crossed his legs, looking out--the room was large with vaulted ceilings and a balcony jutting out from the opposite side. He could tell it looked out over the entire realm, the more undesirable parts must have been far below because from his seat, he could only see Elysium perched up on a floating island. He could just barely make out the wonderful architecture and the never ending party that was rumored to take place there. It brought a soft smile to his face, it looked delightful, reminiscent of Olympus. Home.

“How do you like it?” She smirked, taking a few steps back so she wasn’t looking so much directly up at him. Her voice ringing out in the room.

“Surprisingly, it’s nice.” He nodded, looking down at her. That was another weird thing--looking down at someone. He was relatively small and almost always was staring up at whoever he was talking to. He felt powerful.

“Try out Loki’s. He’ll never know…” Oh that was trouble. That was big trouble.

“I- I don’t know about that…wouldn’t he get upset?” He frowned, genuine worry lacing his words. He really didn’t want to get sent back to his chambers. He was very much enjoying the taste of freedom. 

“Oh don’t be like that! It’s like I said, he’ll never find out. You need to get the whole Underworld royalty experience, go on.” She waved her hands at him, shooing him away from his current seat. He glanced at Loki’s throne before reluctantly hopping off his seat and climbing up on to the much large throne of Loki’s. His was just as it looked--stiff and rigid. He didn’t like it very much but he crossed an ankle over his opposite knee, resting a hand on either arm rest and saying in a haughty tone. “Ah yes, it is I, your king. Bow down.”

He couldn’t help the smirk on his face as Amora playfully curtsied, entertaining his joke. “Yes, your highness.”

He laughed quietly with a shake of his head, “okay, okay. Enough, I should get down n--”

 

“Amora! My dear, back so soon? I surely thought that you and Anthony would get along much better than a few hours. Is he still being reluctant? Poor thing…” Loki had entered from a doorway just adjacent of the thrones and so he had his back to the two large, elevated seats as he walked in.

Tony held his breath as the god walked in, every muscle in his body tensing at the fear of being caught outside of his chambers. He hadn’t stopped to consider whether Loki might be angered by it or not. Then again, he had been under the impression that Amora had only stumbled upon him, Loki’s words suggested otherwise.

“Ah Loki, my love…” She smiled brightly, maybe a little too brightly to be convincing and her eyes quickly dashed over to where Tony was sitting, giving him a look. Tony took that as a hint to remain silent. No matter, he was very intrigued to hear where this conversation would go.

He didn’t dare move as Amora spoke up again, her voice echoing in the cavernous room. “Well about that, I believe he may have actually liked me very much. But you really can’t blame him for being hesitant, darling. I wasn’t aware that you kidnapped him…”

“Well I did say he didn’t come willingly, I thought that implied enough.” He said it so calmly, so nonchalantly, it made Tony’s blood boil. 

“I thought this was an arranged marriage, as in he knew it was happening, he just didn’t like it. Even I don’t kidnap husbands.” Her voice was teetering on accusatory as she spoke to him, crossing her arms over her chest, letting her blonde hair swoop over her shoulder.

Loki’s brow furrowed as he seemed to be confused by Amora’s sudden hostility and Tony couldn’t help but find it a bit amusing. He deserved every last bit of that anger and resentment. Perhaps Amora had been sent on a mission to befriend Tony, but he thought she may have strayed and actually developed some sort of attachment to him. He could forgive any wayward intentions she began with in exchange for her so blatantly standing up for him now.

Especially because she must’ve known the consequences of slipped words, she had mentioned Loki’s anger before and she did not seem to enjoy his little episodes. “I don’t understand…” 

“And I don’t understand why you kidnapped Anthony.” She pinned him with an expectant look, raising a thin eyebrow in question.

“Well you’ve seen him, haven't you? Gods he’s perfect! His tan skin, and those honey colored eyes...wow.” He sighed almost dreamily and it was such a difference from his usual persona that it almost seemed fake. Amora must have had a very similar thought as a small laugh emitted her lips. “And have you heard him speak Greek? It’s like hearing the muses themself, Amora. You must understand that.”

Amora opened her mouth to respond but Tony decided it was time he made his presence known. He couldn’t just allow her to fight his battles, it was his time to be strong. He quickly interjected, speaking just loud enough to be heard. “Such admiration, my dear.” 

He popped his last word, mocking what he had called Amora. That, had not passed him. Loki quickly spun around, his eyes wide as he saw Tony casually lounging in his throne. A range of emotions flew over his face before his features finally settled in a hard glare. Uh oh.

“Oh don’t worry that you didn’t notice me here, I can be quite invisible…” He spoke quietly, most of his cocky attitude draining from him. His courage usually only appeared in short bursts and the moment he started to feel nervous again, it was back to uncertainty and stuttering and that look Loki was giving him, did not make him feel warm and fuzzy.

His eyes glanced to Amora who had dropped her arms to her sides, looking as if she was ready to pounce if things took a bad turn but it still did little to calm his nerves. He tried to play it off though, kicking one leg over the arm of the throne and slouching back even further. He kept his eyes trained on Loki the whole time--it appeared as an intimidation tactic but really, he was just scared if he closed his eyes, he’d be attacked.

“Off my throne. Now.” He growled out, his hands settling on his hips.

“Loki…” Amora’s voice rang out, taking a few steps closer and placing a hand on his shoulder but Loki’s resolve did not waiver.

“That’s an order.”

“B- B- But,” He cursed his stutter, balling his hands up in to fists to try and get himself under control again. “I do not want to take orders from you anymore.”

“You dare defy me?” Loki’s tone grew harsher, a green mist spilling from his fingertips as the redness pooled in the corners of his eyes, threatening to let his anger and godly form burst through. “I will teach you to respect--”

“Take me home.” He shouted, fixing him with a hard stare, not willing to give up even if he was surely visibly trembling. This was his chance to take control. He forgot all the development they had made today, his one true goal finally rushed back to him. His mother was worried sick. He had to return to her.

“You are home.” Loki took a step forward, stepping up on to the first stair of the podium. Tony scrambled up, pushing himself as far back in the throne as he could. Loki seemed to be in a trance now, the green mist falling from his hands and evaporating as it hit the ground. He took another step closer and Tony was sure he would have seized him if Amora had spoken up right then.

“Lord Hades!” Her voice wasn’t frantic or scared, no it was...seductive? Yes, seductive…and sweet and calm. That actually caused Loki to pause, his expression softening just a bit. Even Tony felt slightly more relaxed--this must really be her magic working. Tony was honestly shocked that she had any authority over a god as powerful as Loki. 

He stopped in his tracks, the mist fading as he took in his surroundings and finally settled his gaze on Anthony, just then realizing how overcome with fear Tony was. “Anthony...love...oh dear, don’t be afraid.”

Tony took a deep breath, burying his face in his knees to fight back tears of fear. He really didn’t want to appear weak in front of them, but he had never learned how to be strong. He had never needed to be strong before, he always had a protector. Perhaps Amora was his protector now, he wouldn’t mind that so much.

“W- Why do you call Amora ‘dear?’” He hugged his knees up to his chest, tucking his hands in between his knees to help hide their shaking. “I- If I am y- your husband?”

“We were once lovers~” Amora smirked, pushing past Loki and making her way up the steps to tentatively sit on the arm of the large throne. It was easily wide and long enough for a small person to lay down on and she had no problem settling down beside him while still giving Tony enough space to pull away if he so wished. “We just kept the affectionate names, you do not have to worry, Anthony. It was a long time ago.”

Loki’s gaze flew from Anthony to Amora and then back to husband again in disbelief at how much more at ease he seemed to be around her.

She gently reached her arms out and Tony only hesitated for a moment before sliding over and letting her wrap him up in her arms, cooing soft words of encouragement to him. “I see…”

“He is a very good lover, you would be pleasently surprised.” She smirked, glancing over to see the look on Loki’s face. It was a mix of fury and self satisfaction. Amora seemed to be playing both sides, it was unsurprising of her. “That is, if you give him a chance.”

“I...I don’t know.” Tony shook his head but there was an unmistakable flush on his cheeks from her words. He hated how much his cheeks burned from such simple words, he couldn’t allow himself to think such things. He buried his face in the crook of her arm, closing his eyes. “I can’t stop thinking about how worried my mother must be.”

“I’ll let your mother see you,” Loki blurted before he could change his mind. He hesitantly walked up the steps and waited until Tony could see him before sitting on the edge of the throne. “I will invite her to my realm, she will see that you are okay.”

“Who s- says I’m okay?!” Tony’s eyes flew open wide, recoiling back against Amora. He almost laughed at the ridiculousness of the comment, completely glazing over the fact that he said his mother could visit. “That is foolish for you to think that I am anywhere near okay.”

“Shh Anthony, everything will be okay.” Amora hushed him, brushing her lips over his cheek and sliding down to be in the seat of the throne with him so she could better wrap her arms around his waist. “Did you not hear what he had to say? Your mother will get to see you.”

“But I won’t get to go home…” He bit his lip, feeling the prick of tears at his eyes--a mix of joy from getting to see his mother but still being stuck in this hell.

“This is your home now, Anthony.” Loki insisted, sliding in closer to him with a soft smile. Tony didn’t look at him yet but he also didn’t push him away. 

“Amora do you trust Loki? Do you vouch for him?” He asked quietly, looking up at her as if Loki himself were not sitting right next to him at that moment.

“Yes, love. I truly believe that he could provide you with a wonderful home. It may look different than what you’re use to but, with a little love, your life would be fabulous.” She squeezed him around the middle, placing a kiss to his neck and oh--oh Tony shuddered at that affection. He so desperately craved it. “He will have episodes of anger, but he will treat you well. I will teach you how to calm him down when he’s being a big baby, both with and without magic.”

“Amora~” Loki said warningly, but there was a small, amused smile on his lips. This was real, tangible progress. Tony might actually be warming up to him after all and honestly, it was all thanks to Amora.

“Hush you,” she laughed, reaching out a hand to Loki, inviting him closer. She peeked her face down closer to Tony, talking quietly to him. “It is okay if your husband joins us?”

Tony simply nodded, peeking over her arm to watch her reach out and pull him in closer. He didn’t fully acknowledge him until he was pressed right up against his other side, sandwiching him between Loki and Amora. It was surprisingly pleasant between the three of them. Tony was tiny enough that he just fit perfectly beneath their arms and Amora was warm and soft where Loki’s skin was actually pretty freezing. He lightly draped an arm over Anthony’s shoulders, very slowly relaxing against him. It was obvious to tell that Loki was just as touch starved as Tony. 

“You’re cold.” Tony muttered with a small smirk, glancing up at him. His comment pulled a small laugh from Loki’s lips, getting a little ahead of himself and pressing a quick kiss to his temple. It was evident to all of them how Tony froze from it, but before anyone could say anything, he allowed himself to relax and lean more in to Loki. Maybe he could get used to this after all...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Loki and Tony may be a bit rocky but progress is on it's way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire fic is just a haha you thought! moment. Please continue enjoying it though.

Thankfully, for all parties involved, the good feeling was there to stay--at least for a little while anyway. After the emotionally charged day, being starved and having an entire tour of the Underworld--Tony was exhausted. He had started to doze off between the comfort of Loki and Amora and he vaguely recalled being carried back to his chambers and settled down in a particularly lush patch of grass. Over the few days prior, he had been building up the room, making it more comfortable and sophisticated for himself to live in.

He had managed to make the light in the room go up and down as Apollo would have been flying his sun chariot in the outside realm. Helped him sleep and wake up in the morning. He had grown a makeshift bed out branches, grass and woven leaves. He was starting to think of it as less of a prison and more of a temporary, rather comfortable, stay. 

He had yet to eat anything, in the hopes that he’d still have the chance of being rescued and taken home. Loki’s promise of letting him see his mother had not been fulfilled yet and he wanted to keep his chances high.

Amora had visited him over the next few days, bringing offerings that he had to regretfully refuse. She showed him something called a Pomegranate one of the times...it looked and smelled amazing. He had almost lost his resolve there to grab a handful of it’s seeds and savor what he assumed would be it’s sweet taste. Thankfully, she had also been offering her company. He was much happier when he wasn’t left alone to wallow in his thoughts. They mostly just chatted, or she’d show him some magic that Tony tried to recreate without much success. One day, she had even let him go play with Cerberus again. That brought a huge smile to his face--his smile seemed to be very effective with the gods.

Loki had only stopped by once since their moment and it hadn’t been long. Tony had just been waking up and was still hazy with sleep. The loud creaking of the door had probably been the thing to do it, but he wasn’t particularly complaining. It was only a quick hello and kiss to his forehead but it left him feeling warm and fuzzy and he had lulled back into his dreams before Loki had even closed the door again upon his exit.

But...it had been a while since that soft moment and Tony was left wondering how long it would be before he saw him again. He also questioned whether it had really happend or rather had been a dream. It had even been a full day since Amora had stopped by and he was bored. He laid on his back smack in the middle of his garden, holding a poppy over his face and plucking at it’s petals. He did feel bad, of course, he hated anyone hurting nature but this one had been browning around the edges and would have been dead any day now and it was entertaining him for a few minutes so he would overlook his moral compass for the moment.

He started humming a quiet song his mother used to sing to him as he did so. He started losing himself enough in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the creaking of the door or the soft footsteps over his grass. He didn’t even notice the shadow that cast close to him--not until a voice spoke up.

“Anthony?”

He flinched so hard, it was like he was jumping off the ground. “Loki!”

“Oh darling, I startled you, didn’t I?” He frowned as he gently sat down on the grass next to him, taking a moment to survey the foliage around him to make sure he wasn’t browning it again and that brought a soft smile to Tony’s face. It was sweet that he had remembered, that it crossed his mind to check.

“Yes. It’s suppose it’s alright though.” He shifted slightly, rolling more to his side so he could better watch Loki as he spoke. He realized just how much his chiton had bunched up on his thigh, exposing a large amount of skin and there was no mistaking the way Loki’s eyes flickered down for a look. Gods it caused Tony to blush, quickly pushing down the fabric to better cover himself. “S- Sorry…”

“Nothing to apologize for, darling.” He smiled softly, his gaze flickering back up to his face. He waited for his blush to die down, gently carding his fingers through his hair as he moved in just a little bit closer as he realized Tony wasn’t opposed to his presence. “I wish you’d let me see more.”

“I- I- I...I don’t know.” He draped an arm over his face to center himself and help the blush die down again. He both loved and hated the way Loki was suddenly having the effect over him. He was starting to find him attractive, needing to be closer to him. It was ridiculous. “I’m a virgin god.”

“No you’re not…” Loki said with an incredulous smile. OH. He didn’t know. That...that was not good. That was going to get Tony in to deep trouble. Even he was starting to not believe it. He did not have the same will and refusal as Artemis or Hestia.

“Yes I am.” He peeked out at him from over the top of his arm, still keep his nose hidden behind the crook of his elbow. “Said an oath and everything. Mama asked me to, so…”

“And what happens if you break that oath? You didn’t swear it on the Styx did you?” He raised an eyebrow, nudging Tony’s arm from his face so he could see him. 

“No...I- I don’t really know.” He shrugged, letting his arm fall to his stomach. He had never thought about it before. It was just something that was part of his life and he had accepted it. “My mama and Lady Artemis would be upset with me.”

“You know Artemis?” He smirked with a thoughtful nod. Tony took note of how he dropped the ‘lady.’ Either they were wonderful friends or they had no respect for one another. He guessed it was the latter. Loki didn’t have very many friends and the ones he did weren’t exactly the kindest or most noble...but they were fun. 

“And Apollo. I prefer Apollo. Katie sort of scares me, and she’s got that whole thing about hating men, so…” He shrugged, realizing he had slipped in to her more informal name. She had given him permission to use it though, Clinton had introduced himself as such before he had even realized he was Lord Apollo. Imagine his embarrassment! Of course for Tony, it ended with profuse amounts of blushing and Apollo smirking and showing off.

“Interesting. You seem to know many gods, am I correct?” He trailed his fingers through Tony’s hair again with a curious smile. 

“I do. My mother wouldn’t let me leave the fields but, we had many visitors. They would bring me presents and news and stories. It was nice.” He said softly, closing his eyes with a content sigh. “I bet she has them all looking for me.”

He said it so casually, it took a moment before he realized how much Loki had tensed, his hand frozen against his scalp. “What?”

“I- I...uh.” Tony’s eyes snapped open to look at him. “I just mean...my mother still doesn’t know where I am, she’s probably told every single god and goddess she could get in contact with. She’s my mother, after all. Do you really think she’s just moved on?”

“I didn’t…I don’t…” He hadn’t thought of that. Loki didn’t exactly understand family ties and bonds. He didn’t get along with either of his siblings and he often was quick to throw the blame at them and act as if he couldn't care less. There was no chance either of them would go looking for him if he were to suddenly go missing. Plus there had been no word that anyone was on the look for Anthony so he had sort of let it slip his mind, but of course now that made sense.

“Speaking of which…” He started carefully, his gaze settling on Loki’s eyes. “When will I get to see my mother?”

Of course he hadn’t forgot Loki’s promise. He would not let it go either. He had decided he would stay without a fight, he would be good and obedient until he got what he wanted and once he knew his mother’s mind was at ease. Once his mother was there, it would be a different story.

“Hm? Oh- I suppose we should set that up, shouldn’t we?” He nodded thoughtfully, massaging his temples as if this was causing immense amount of stress. No doubt he was worried that she would find some way to take Anthony from him. “I will send a messenger to her first thing tomorrow.”

“First thing tomorrow…” He said quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. This was real hope, this was where he would make his escape. He should feel elated but… something was tugging at his heart. Something made this a little less sweet than it should be. Oh gods, he was getting attached. He figured all that would go right away as he finally saw his mother again, he wasn’t too concerned. Not yet anyway.

“So I was thinking,” Loki drawled, resuming his fingers through Tony’s soft curls. “Maybe we could move you into a real bedroom, something closer to my chambers...closer to the center of the palace. Then you could start wandering around at your own leisure, you’d be less likely to get lost. You could of course still keep your gardens in here, but have a true bed and place to store your things.”

 

“I don’t have any things.” He said simply, the smallest frown tugging his lips down.

“Well you will start to accumulate your own possessions.” He waved his free hand dismissively as if this was obvious. “I’ll have some new togas and chitons made for you, perhaps a new pair of sandals. We can have some frescos painted on your walls--anything you want darling.”

“Anything I want... that’s a big statement.” He wasn’t sure he would be there long enough to see that project finished. “What if I request to go home? I want that oh so badly.”

Loki sighed with a shake of his head. “So stubborn, Anthony. When will you accept that this is your home now? You must start looking at the positives.”

“Oh like you do that? Looking at the positives? The moment you don’t get your way, you fly off the handle!” He quickly smacked his hand over his mouth. He had not intended to let his anger best him, it had simply slipped. “Please excuse me.”

“Anthony you will be the death of me.” He massaged his temples, his eyes sliding closed for a moment. Tony desperately watched his face for any sign of anger, a sign that he was about to blow up but, a moment later he took a deep breath and appeared completely calm again. “Perhaps you will just humor me for a day and act agreeable.”

“Perhaps.” He nodded slowly, letting his hand fall from his mouth. He would be agreeable until he could see his mother. That he could do. “So that room you were talking about..?”

“Fantastic.” He let a smile slide on his lips, taking Tony’s hand and placing a quick kiss to it. “Could I show you now? It’s a plain room at the moment but we could start coming up with ideas for decoration.” 

His voice was actually so hopeful, it hurt his heart. He deserved someone who could actually love him, not Tony who was constantly battling with himself about how he could escape. Beneath his rough exterior, Loki did seem to have a big heart and a caring and thoughtful mind. Of course the burst of anger were problematic but, he was making a real effort to control it. Tony wondered if he had ever tried that in the past or if Tony was special, his presence motivation Loki to be better or else he’d lose him.

“Absolutely.” He nodded, taking care to pull his chiton lower on his thighs as he stood up, slipping his discarded sandals back around his feet. He had no use for them in the room where the grass was soft and easy against the soles of his feet. Once he was up and brushed off, he dared to hold his hand out, expecting Loki to take hold.

Thankfully, he didn’t hesitate to lace their fingers together. Tony realized it was the first time he had held his hand, he had gotten used to Amora always wanted to have their fingers intertwined as they walked the halls--she said it was to keep Tony from getting lost but, he theorized that she just simply enjoyed the feel. If this wasn’t agreeable, he didn’t know what would qualify.

And maybe Tony didn’t actually hate the way it felt either...not with Amora or Loki. Loki’s hands were bigger but fit nicely with his. They were cold but soft, quickly warming up against Tony’s own warm palms. It was interesting how Loki seemed to radiate cold, as if he didn’t have a regular body temperature. Which as a god, wouldn’t actually be all that surprising.

He smiled down at their hands, humming softly as Loki brushed a thumb against his knuckles. It was nice and intimate without making him uncomfortable. Hand holding, he could get used to. Anything more might scare him, but for now this was something.

“Lead the way, Loki.”

► ► ►

Loki pushed open the intricately carved door to what would now be Tony’s new bedroom. The carvings were wonderful designs of flowers and vines with leaves hanging from them and… oh… “You had this made for me, didn’t you?” It was so different than anything else in the entire palace. This was the only real piece of art depicting life and growth. He had come to realize that all the frescoes and mosaics showed death in some way or the other; Whether it was decaying fruit or a colosseum full of skeletons, nothing was properly alive.

“Depends, do you like it?” He asked with a mischievous smirk playing at his lips, raising an eyebrow. Tony returned a bright smile as he pulled his hand away to run it over the freshly carved black marble, causing Loki to have to settle for clasping his hands behind his back.

“It’s gorgeous…” His voice was barely a whisper, he was more talking to himself. He took a few steps back to really admire the entire thing. There was a large, blooming flower in the center with a few smaller ones dotted around the rest of the frame. Leaves and vines connected them all and a few random fruits and other types of foliage filled in the gaps. Even the door knob was carved out of a ruby into the shape of a rose. It was perfect and stunning. He was already allowing their little argument to slip his mind. “I love it.”

Loki bounced on his toes for a moment, a wide smile spreading across his face. “Would you believe me if I said a mortal made this?”

“Really?” He asked, curiosity filling his words. “I don’t know much about mortals, other then the fact that they worship us. I mean, I suppose it would make sense that they could create on their own, we don’t just give them everything.”

“Right you are, love.” He nodded, turning to run his fingers over the closest flower engraving. “Athena has blessed many with crafting talents, this artist was just one of them. I can be quite persuasive to mortals, you know. If they don’t realize who I truly am, they just find me to be handsome and quick witted.”

“You tell me this to make me jealous?” Tony laughed lightly, turning to look at him with a smirk. He simply thought it was amusing and maybe he was actually just teasing him. 

“No, no. I just mean… I can offer you many amenities, I can give you a wealthy life.” He smiled, his gaze staying on the door. “Do you find yourself jealous?”

“Not particularly.” His expression was neutral but there was still a twinge of teasing in his voice. “I would not subject anyone to this hell.”

Loki seemed surprised by that comment, cocking his head to turn and look at Tony with raised eyebrows. His amusement however, had drained. Tony tried not to let nervousness creep in to him at the expression, he still didn’t know how to calm him down and Amora was nowhere to be seen. “Oh really?”

 

“Yes.” He said simply, suddenly very interested in examining the ruby handle of the door. Just because he was being warm and sweet towards Loki didn’t mean he had forgiven him. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten that you’ve kidnapped me. I don’t think I’d ever fully be able to forgive you for that, no matter how much charm you leak in to your words.”

He glanced down, noticing how Loki’s hands were curling in to fists but he seemed to be trying to control his anger. “You dare…”  
“You can’t be angered by the truth, Loki. Actions have consequences.” He finally looked up, his expression guarded as he tried to rid himself of weakness. He couldn’t be convincing with his head buried in his hands. 

“You don’t think I know that? You think I chose to rule the Underworld? It’s like you said, no one would willingly choose this hell.” He looked more sad than anything else and Tony couldn’t help but feel slightly bad for him, but he refused to show it. 

“Yet you keep repeating your mistakes, why?” He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. He was genuinely curious now, digging for some insight in to Loki’s mind.

“I...I don’t have to answer to you, Anthony. Do not think you are so special as to question my actions.” There was the defensive anger again, blue tinting his skin. Tony found it difficult now to feel scared. It had happened enough times without consequence, he was getting brash. “You must understand something, dear Anthony--You are mine, I am not yours.”

Loki took a step forward with every word, quickly crowding Tony’s space until his back was pinned against the door, the carvings digging in to his skin. He took a sharp breath from being startled by the sudden contact, those words cutting deeper then he ever imagined that they could. Suddenly, he was not so brave.

Since he had been here, every single person had treated him like an object, as something they could use and talk about as if he wasn’t there. He despised such words but Loki had always been the exception. Of course Tony hadn’t realized it until now but, that was the truth. After those words though, he was just as bad as the rest of them. 

“I- I thought you were better...t-thought you didn’t see me like that...I was so wrong.” Tear were welling up in his eyes and with Loki crowding his space like that, he had nowhere to go. He simply brought his hands up to his face to hide the tears that fell from his eyes. “I want to go home.”

He couldn’t see Loki but he could still hear the anger in his voice, “Perhaps if you weren't so insufferable all the time, I wouldn’t have to treat you as such!”

“D- Do not blame this on me,” He shook his head, anger filling his chest, ripping his hands from his face to now crowd into Loki. “It is not my fault you are all alone and miserable with such a vile temper! You do not get to take that out on me because you ripped me from my life of happiness and comfort to be dragged down into your sad little life. I did not ask for this, my actions did not warrant this! I was doing good for the world, creating beauty, you are depriving the mortals of my talents.”

“Oh do not think you are so special, the mortals do not worship you. It is a mystery on how your force is even still able to survive. You have no real purpose. I was giving you a chance to change that, to be a king.” Loki had seen taken aback by Tony’s comment; but only for a moment. He was heaving with rage again just as quickly. “You should thank me.”

“Thank you? Ha!” Tony laughed bitterly, flattening his palms against Loki’s chest to push him a little further away, his back moving away from the door. “Something is very wrong if you think you were doing me a favor.”

“One day you will see, Anthony. You will realize that your mother was smothering you in her safety, you would never progress to be anything more than a boy in a field. You would be forgotten by history and irrelevant. You would never see anything more than your few miles of land. Pitiful.”

Tony paused, taking the tiniest step back. Loki was right. Oh gods he was so right. That’s exactly what his life had been. The fight deflated from him at that realization, leaning back against the wall with a frown, his hands falling to his side. “Oh gods…”

Loki’s own anger seemed to fade just at the same time, clasping his hands behind his back and giving him some space. “You understand that I am correct?”

 

“Perhaps...it is possible…” He closed his eyes, swiping away the tears from his cheeks, doing his best to quiet a sniffle. He just didn’t want to accept it. That was the big problem. His love for his mother and his pride were painfully in the way.

“I apologize that it took my angry outburst to make you realize...I know that I am in no way ideal.” He frowned as he watched Tony’s expression, possibly looking for a sign of forgiveness.

“You do not have the right to take your anger out on me like that.” He said weakly, glaring up at him. “How do you expect to make me want to stay if you continue on like this?”

“I didn’t think to make it much of a choice…” He said quietly, hopefully realizing his mistake. Every time they made progress, suddenly they took a hundred steps back. “Could I show you your room now? Maybe that will ease your mind for now?”

“I suppose that would be alright.” He sighed with a nod, taking a step away so Loki had access to the door. 

Loki slowly moved forward, turning the intricate door handle and pushing it in. This door did not creak, it didn’t make a sound at all. He stepped in first with Tony following a few steps behind, his eyes widening as he saw what was inside.

It was simple as he had said before, but this was not what Tony had expected. He had expected it to be like the rest of the underworld--dark and cold and dead. This room though...the walls were painted a deep shade of red with white trim and two columns protruding on either side of a large window. Tony could see Elysium from it, quite a beautiful view. A large wooden bed stood on the back wall, white sheets poured from it, each embroidered with gold thread. Tony slowly approached it, delicately sitting down and leaning back on the pillows. Oh this was lovely.

He actually smiled as he looked around the rest of the room. There was an armoire and a large desk with a mirror over it that Tony could see his reflection in from where he sat. He did one more spin of the room, realizing that there were pots lining the window, each with a sapling inside. He hurried over to examine each one, elated to see them. He saw that there were actually flower motifs all over the room. The bed posts each had vines carved wrapping around them, the armoires handles were ruby roses just as the door had. There was a fresco lining the wall behind the bed depicting a sunny day outside in a field. Just like home. No death to be seen.

“Oh Loki…You did this yourself?” He spun to look at him with a smile. Yes it was simple, but it was perfect.

He just shrugged, looking completely humbled. “I had a little help from Amora and I found a mortal to paint the fresco but, yes. I did this myself.”

“Beautiful…” He whispered beneath his breath, giving the room one more look. “Thank you.”

“I said it before, anything you want Anthony. Anything that I can provide for you here in the Underworld, it shall be yours.” He walked over, carefully sitting on the edge of the bed. “I think you’ll find this is much more comfortable than sleeping in the grass.”

Tony went around to sit on the opposite side, kicking off his sandals and throwing his feet up on the bed with a blissful sigh. “Yes this should do just nicely.”

“Perhaps you’ll one day discover that my bed is even more luxurious.” He smirked, glancing over at Tony who was now profusely blushing. He grabbed a pillow to cover his face with, something he seemed to have to do more and more lately.

“Virgin. God.”

“Not for very much longer.”

“Loki!” He gasped, smacking him playfully with the pillow. “I will run away right now if you say such a thing again.” 

“I’m sorry, I apologize. Anthony please don’t.” Yes he was apologizing, but he was also still laughing, shooing Tony’s hand away. Tony tried to stay upset, he really did but seeing Loki smile was so rare, it was a bit contagious.

“Come lay with me.” He waved him over, patting the spot next to him in giving him permission. “I enjoyed when you and Amora held me those few nights ago. It was comfortable.”

“Are you asking me to hold you once more?” He asked curiously as he laid back against the pillows, just inches from Tony. He tilted his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Because I would not be opposed.”

“I believe I am, lord Hades.” He smiled a little bashfully, scooting in closer until he could rest his head on Loki’s chest. This time, neither of them flinched, simply relaxing into the other’s touch. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist as he cuddled in closer to him. He was kind of enjoying how cool his skin felt, helping to ease the burning of the blush that was spreading across his cheeks. 

“Don’t call me lord Hades.” He laughed lightly, tickling his side for a second with a smile. “Always Loki. Just Loki.”

“Well, Just Loki, I believe I am very comfortable right now.” He practically giggled at his own joke, finding himself to be highly amusing. His giggled grew even longer at the dramatic eye roll Loki responded to.

“I think you need to go to sleep because that joke was awful. You must be getting delirious.” He teased, leaning over to kiss his forehead and oh that triggered the blush all over again but Tony didn’t hide his face, just closed his eyes with a soft hum.

“Do it again.”

“Oh~” The smile was evident in Loki’s voice and he gently reached over to kiss his cheek this time, pulling him a little closer. “Go to sleep, darling. I’ll stay with you until you do.”

“Okay. I’d like that.” He said quietly and Loki moved to pull a few of the blankets up over them, nestling in closer until he was comfortable. 

“Sweet dreams, my flower.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Loki and Tony are mending and growing just as beautifully as one of Tony's flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW that summary is cheesy af. Whoops. I hope you're enjoying the fic so far, I know I am! Also I realize that the clothing I've been describing is high key way more Roman than Greek but just bare with me, love all of you reading.

Tony woke up slowly, relishing in the warmth he felt, how comfortable the bed was. His eyes gained focus as he rubbed the sleep from them, smiling to himself for a brief moment before: “what in Hades?!” 

He quickly scrambled away from the person sleeping next to him...who--oh! Oh that person was Hades himself. Oh gods the memories came rushing back to him, making his head pound. This wasn’t part of the plan, he was suppose to despise Loki yet he had happily slept next to him for an entire night. Stupid.

He must have yelped or shifted too quickly because soon Loki was blinking away too, glancing around as he tried to get his bearings. His eyes finally settled on Tony with a lazy smile. “Why are you so far away, darling?”

“I- I- I forgot we had fallen asleep together.” He said quietly, so close to the edge of the bed that if he leaned back too much, he’d fall right off. “You startled me.”

“No matter darling, come back here.” He must’ve been still half asleep, his voice was raspy and he only had one eye open as he reached out an arm to wiggle his fingers at him invitingly. “Please, Anthony.”

“M- Maybe that’s not a good idea…” He couldn’t fight the stutter, trying to come up with a reason as to why he should get out of bed. Yet something was also telling him to just crawl under the covers. Something in his mind was reminding him just how cozy he had felt moments before, beckoning him to go against his instincts.

“But it’s so cold without you, I want to go back to sleep.” He looked like he was already half back to sleep, his loose curls falling around his face, his toga had slipped off it’s shoulder and was pooling around his waist. Adorable.

“Maybe a little more sleep wouldn’t hurt…” He said quietly, taking a deep breath and moving closer under the covers again. He stiffened slightly as he settled against his side, feeling the hard muscle of his now exposed abs against him. 

“My pretty little flower,” Loki muttered sleepily, hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Tony fought a squeak of surprise, letting himself relax and actually enjoy the moment. It was all so new to him...he still didn’t know how to feel. He still wanted to go home but, he had a sudden urge lately to be near Loki, to want to touch him. He didn’t know what was a good or bad roll of his stomach. Were they butterflies or dread?

He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He let his eyes flutter shut, getting lost in Loki’s comfort until he was fast asleep again. There wasn’t much to do around the palace anyway and so sleeping half the day away was a promising activity.

He woke up what seemed like several hours laters, wrapped up in Loki’s arms, his face buried in the crook of his neck. This time however, he didn’t flinch or call out. This time he was content.

“Morning beautiful.” Loki muttered, placing lazy kisses to Tony’s jaw that made him gasp for air, fingers curling against his chest.

“I- It’s argurably not morning anymore.” He shut his eyes tight, the kisses sending rays of happiness through him. “Keep doing that..”

“You like that?” He paused for a moment to glance up at him with a smirk. He seemed much more awake now and Tony’s hips felt much more awake than he’d like to admit. But it was much too soon for any of that. “Tell me when you don’t want me to continue.” 

“Okay.” He nodded quickly, automatically dipping his head back against the pillows to give him more reach to his neck. Oh this was sinful, he shouldn’t even be thinking about letting this continue but...he wasn’t really thinking at all anymore. Instead he reached out to wrap his arms around Loki, pulling him a little closer as the kisses moved down to his neck. Loki paused on one especially delicate spot, sucking on his skin and it drew the most wanton sound from Tony’s lips. He didn’t even realize he was being marked, he was just so lost in how good it all felt. It was all so new to him.

Loki swiped his tongue over the bruised spot, his eyes flickering up to meet Tony’s with a mischievous smile. “Oh you sound beautiful like this, baby. Already making such pretty noises. The things I’d like to do to you…”

 

Tony squeaked at his words, wanting to hide his face but not being able to pull his hands away to do it. He could feel his cheeks burning and all he could do was bite his lip. “You make me feel so good, Loki…”

“I think that’s enough for right now, Anthony. Not trying to overwhelm you.” He said quietly, smiling down at him as settled on the bed next to him with a soft groan. “Gods I hate getting out of bed and having you next to me makes it all that much harder.”

“Sorry…” Tony mumbles with a small laugh. He was still trying to catch his breath, those kisses were phenomenal. He draped his arm lazily over Loki’s chest, pressed flush against his side. The touching was addicting, he didn’t know how much he was missing out on. “Hey Loki?”

“Yes my dear?” He turned his head to the side to look at Tony with a little smile.

Tony didn’t hesitate, he just leaned over and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. He couldn’t help himself, he suddenly wanted it so bad. Before he could even fully pull away, he was leaning back in again, kissing him full on the lips. They were slow, messy kisses, his hand reaching out to cup his cheek but oh gods did they feel good. He didn’t want to stop.

Loki kissed back, his arms wrapping around Tony’s waist. Tony could’ve done that all day if Loki didn’t pull away after a few minutes with a huge grin on his face. “Well good morning to you too.”

“It’s arguably not morning anymore.” Tony teased, leaning in for yet another round of kisses but Loki placed a hand to his chest, easing him back to the bed. “Woah there, easy. Let’s take it easy.”

“But…” He pouted, laying down on his side and propping his head up on his arm. Loki looked so enticing with his messy hair and bare chest, he wanted more. “But I’m being good.”

Tony crossed his arms defiantly with a huff. He only glanced over at Loki to catch his expression and oh we glad he did--the god looked positively conflicted. He had to decide whether to take it slow for Tony’s benefit or to buy in to his desires and take Tony for himself.

“Sorry, baby... you’re so new to all this. I could never forgive myself if I pushed you too far too fast.” He leaned over to kiss his cheek before sitting up in the bed with a groan. “Besides, there is work to be done.”

“Okay…” He said quietly. The disappointment was dripping in his voice as he sat up too, pushing his legs over the side of the bed. “You will call my mother today?”

“Oh ha...it’s already time for that?”

“Yes.” Tony said sharply, whipping his head around to pin him with a look. “You can’t take your word back.”

“Hey, hey relax!” He put his hands up in defense, turning to look at him with a small smile. “Yes I will call for her, you know she will be here a second after I do though so let’s wait until we’re absolutely ready for her, is that okay?”

“I suppose that’s alright. As long as it happens today.” He nods, sliding out of bed. He did need to wake up slightly before he could deal with the overwhelming amount of hugs and questions he was sure to receive. Plus now he would have to make up his mind on whether he was staying or leaving. He had his mind so set on going home with her--even if it was against Loki’s will--but now he wasn’t so convinced. “Perhaps I could surprise her, decorate your throne room. I’d really like to cover it in flowers.”

“Flowers?” Loki turned to look at him with an amused smile. “Could you do that? Just grow flowers around it? Would they perish?”

“It would make my task much easier if I had soil.” He thought it over, envisioning what he wanted to create in the throne room. Perhaps vases filled with bouquets, banners hanging from the arches, his own throne intertwined with his favorite sorts of flowers. That’s where he would be when she arrived. That would show that he had made up his mind. “Plenty of vases too. Could you get those for me?”

“I’ll send Amora for them immediately.” He nodded, busying himself with straightening out his toga. “Some new togas as well, you’ve been wearing the same one for gods know how long. You poor thing.”

“Oh yes please. Maybe purple and yellow? I love those colors.” He smiled happily at the thought of a new toga or chiton. Today would be a good day. He decided it.

► ► ►

“Oh they’re perfect, thank you Amora, dear.” He smiled brightly at the rows of vases sitting on the floor of the vast throne room. They were an array of painted Terra Cotta, ranging from the plain reddish-brown to white and even blue! Such paints were a luxury many could not afford, of course that would not be a problem for a god as wealthy as Loki. He assumed he had advised Amora to let him show off a little bit, show off those luxuries he could provide.

“Anthony, Anthony. You’re starting to talk like your god.” She sniggered, wrapping her arms around his waist as he counted the vases, thinking over his plan. “Is someone getting a little attached?”

“Oh!” It only just occurred to him that he was, he was picking up on Loki’s speech patterns and he had just parroted it to her. He constantly used a person’s name followed by a term of endearment. Made him sound overly friendly and enamored with anyone he spoke with. Honestly, clever. “Could I confide something?”

“Anything, love.” She turned him around so he’d look at her while he spoke, her arms not leaving his waist. She waited patiently for him to work up the courage he needed, rubbing small circles with her thumb over his brand new toga--a lavender color with gold trim, embroidery and cords cinching the waist. She had even gone as far as getting him a subtle gold laurel band to wear in his hair. He truly looked royal. It had been her own little plan to make him look as such, to show his mother that he belonged here. Afterall, even if she wouldn’t fully admit it, she’d miss the boy bringing light to this place if he was gone.

“I think when my mother comes to visit today, I’m going to tell her I want to stay.” He chewed his bottom lip, his eyes casted down to the floor so he could avoid her gaze.

“Oh Anthony, that’s wonderful!” She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.”Did Loki offer you a choice then?

“No, no of course he didn’t.” He found it amusing that Amora had even begun to think Loki might give him a choice on the matter. It should have been obvious that Loki was very much doing all he could to keep Tony there--whether he liked it or not. “But I had a plan. I was going to find a way to have my mother steal me away, bring me back home but...something changed. I’m starting to realize that home may not have been as perfect as I thought.”

“And Loki and I are just so charming, you’d miss our pretty faces too much.” She smirked, pulling back just a bit so they were looking at each other. “Isn’t that right?”

“I- I- Maybe a little bit…” He admits, burying his face in the crook of her neck again to hide the faint blush that was prickling at his cheeks. Eventually he’d have to suck it up that he liked the two gods a whole lot, might as well be now.

“Is Loki loving you right yet, kid? Showing you all the pleasures of the Underworld.”

It took Tony a moment to realize what she meant, quickly shaking his head with a scandalized gasp. “Amora!”

“Yes honey?” She simpered, pretending as if she had no idea what Loki pleasuring Tony implied. 

“Ridiculous! Scandalous! I’m done with the Underworld, that was the last straw.” He huffed playfully, pulling away to cross his arms over his chest.

“Would you like me to beg your forgiveness?” She raised an eyebrow, settling her hands delicately on her hips.

“Oh you would never.” He laughed lightly, going over to sit on his throne. He crossed his legs, each elbow perched on an arm rest. “But perhaps soon I will be your king, your lord. Then you’ll have to kneel to me.”  
“Oh don’t go crazy with power, my lord.” She said it teasingly, rolling her eyes. “Even Hades does not have that much command over me.”

“I only jest, I would never ask that of you, Amora.” He smiled softly, he meant it. He didn’t think he even had it in him to give a real direct order. He’d be happy to just sit in the throne and let Loki talk. Of course he had never been allowed to make his own decisions so the thought of trying to do it now was slightly terrifying--especially when the decision to be made around here were literally life or death. But he had considered it, considered what he’d say if he wanted to get his way, he kept it in the back of his mind until he found an opportunity to try it out. Perhaps he wouldn’t be half bad at it. “We should finish prepping the throne room, I’m eager to see my mother again.”

“Of course, anything you ask, Lord Persephone.” Oh the sarcasm was dripping from her voice, casting a mischievous look his way.

“I should banish you for that attitude.” He laughed, sliding off the throne and heading back over to the pots filled with rich soil. He was so excited to put his powers to the test. “And you know it’s just Tony. Don’t start getting all formal on me.”

“Oh I’d like to see you try and banish me!” She laughed loudly, moving in to his side. “So what are we doing?”

“I’m going to grow a ton of flowers and you’re just going to help me distribute them around the room.”

“Aye, aye captain.”

Tony simply chuckled at that, turning his attention to the vases. He envisioned the room in his mind, making a mental folder of which types of flowers he would grow. Of course he had to consider their smells and colors and patterns, all very important. Once he had a general idea in mind, he held his hands over each vase, growing up vibrantly colored lilies, ferns and lavender. He used the last, largest vase to grow vines. Once he had a small one, he could remove it from the soil and grow it further outside. He signalled Amora to help him hang it to one column and then began work on growing it longer until it completely wrapped around the marble. He repeated that with each column, moving on to intertwining his flowers with vines that would hang across each of the three entry ways as a sort of banner. 

Once he had harvested as many flowers as he needed for external decorations, he created a variety of bouquets and with the help of Amora, strategically placed them around the room, highlighting the more empty spaces.

He had one last ambitious project in mind before he felt he was finished--covering his throne. He didn’t dare touch Loki’s again, at least not without his explicit permission, but his own was fair game. Plus if he was going to make a statement about staying in the Underworld, he had to prove that he lived there, not just existed. It had to be his home as much as it was Loki’s. 

“Amora, it’s time for you to see what I’m capable of.” He grinned, a little mischievously even as he looked over at her.

“Oh honey I already have a good idea after all that--all praise the god of flowers and interior design.”

He knew she was teasing but he still couldn’t help rolling his eyes with a sigh. “You laugh, but if I was in trouble, I could grow a garden in someone's stomach and suffocate them from the inside before they even realized what was happening.” He said it so smugly, so casually that Amora didn’t seem to catch on to how dark his comment was immediately.

“Anthony...baby, Loki is rubbing off on you a little too much.” She hurried over and wrapped him up in a hug before he could even think to protest. “Don’t say things like that, Anthony. Need you to stay pure and uncorrupted by this place. Otherwise I’ll send you along with your mother myself. Get you back to your pretty, innocent words”

“No!” He pulled away, his eyes going wide. He surprised himself in just how immediately opposed he felt. He felt perfect wrapped up in Amora’s arms or tangled in sheets with Loki, he couldn’t possibly go back now. “Don’t send me back…” His voice sounded so weak, so much like his voice when he first arrived. It was amazing how far he had come in just a few weeks, how easily it was for him to just drop the life he knew for this new one. He had spent several nights thinking about how to cultivate his powers for something more powerful than just growing gardens, he wanted to be more like Amora and Loki. Powerful.

Amazing how he didn’t even care that those thoughts included hurting others. He was so internally conflicted though, trying to keep his innocence and carefree ways, but also trying to adapt to his new environment.

“Enough.” He said softly, referring to the sad look she was pinning on him now. He hated it, hated the pity. “M’stronger than you think.”

“Okay Anthony, okay baby.” She nodded, gesturing to him. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“It’s going to be great.” His smile perked up, turning on his heel to walk closer to the throne, hopping up the three steps to the platform that the two stood on. He placed his hand on the high seat, closing his eyes to concentrate and envision what he wanted. 

He started with thin vines, having them wrap and intertwine around the legs and arm rests. From there he had them blooming with flowers--lavender and pink lilies with a mix of fern as compliments. He paused halfway through to take a look, already loving the results, but he wasn’t done just yet. He glanced over at Amora with a smile, she had moved to sit on the steps to the platform, watching with what he hoped was admiration. 

He only let his gaze linger for a moment before turning back to his work. He needed to see his mama, so he needed to finish this project. He grew a bed of grass over the seat, he wasn’t the biggest fan of the hard stone that the throne was made out of, soft and comfortable was more his style. He finished with the back of the throne, growing large fern leaves with a shower of complimentary flowers lacing all around it until the entire back was covered and beautiful. He took a deep breath, stepping back to admire his work. The room somehow seemed brighter, the air perfumed from the sweet flowers. “Beautiful…”

Amora clapped softly, moving to meet his side. “It looks gorgeous, Anthony. Your mother is going to love it, she’ll be proud.”

“No she won’t. Don’t forget the bad news I’m giving her, she don't care about the flowers once she hears it.” He sighed, nonetheless, he loved it for himself. “We should lay out food.”

“Food? She won't be able to eat it, you should know that. You still haven’t had a single bite since you’ve been here.”

“You think I don’t know that?” He laughed humorlessly. He was constantly starving but lack of food couldn’t kill him, just caused an everlasting ache in his belly. “Perhaps it is time i try one of those pomegranates, hm?”

“Are you sure, darling?” Amora’s eyebrows knit together with a frown. “You really won’t be able to change your mind then, you’ll have to stay here forever, unless Loki explicitly lets you go.”

“I know. That’s the point. I don’t want to change my mind, and I don’t want my mother changing my mind. This will ensure that.” He stood his ground, he had to be firm with his decisions or he wouldn’t be taken seriously. “I will call upon my husband if you disregard my requests.”

“He really is rubbing off on you…” She grumbled, shaking her head. “Very well, I will have it prepared.”

“Thank you~”

► ► ►

“So I just... eat the seeds whole?” He stared at the small pile of red jewel like fruit in his hand.

“That’s it.” Amora nodded, picking out the pomegranate seeds and depositing them into a small bowl for him. He greatly appreciated, he would have had no idea what to do.

“Okay.” He took a deep breath. This was it, if he ate these, he would be stuck, his decision would be made. He only hesitated for a moment before popping six seeds into his mouth, slowly chewing as to savor the taste. “Oh my gods…”

“Good?” She smiled, looking over at him. It was sort of obvious that her expression was forced, that there was underlying concern there but he chose to ignore it.

“That’s delicious! Why have I never tried that before.” He sighed contently, reaching for more but pausing as a voice interrupted: “Anthony?”

“Yes Loki?” He turned, recognizing the voice immediately. He looked slightly stressed but overall, sort of breathtaking. His hair was curled around his shoulders, a green toga hung around his frame with black designs lining the hem and a matching sash slung across over one shoulder. “Wow…” The whisper escaped his lips before he could even think to stop it and he quickly covered his mouth to hide his embarrassment.

“Wha--Oh why thank you, my love.” He smiled quickly, taking a deep breath as he looked at him. The indirect compliment seemed to send a new wave of life through Loki. “I was thinking we should send for your mother soon.”

He took in his surroundings just then, eyes gleaming and he spun around to take it all in, his gaze finally settling on the throne. “Oh Anthony, it’s wonderful! I mean, not my taste, but I can appreciate the beauty.”

“Sounds like my opinion of you.” He teased, walking over to settle against his side, craving his touch.

Loki scoffed with a playful roll of his eyes but happily accepted him, wrapping both arms around hima nd placing a kiss to the top of his head. “I should send you back to your field for that.”

“I already tried to threaten him with that,” Amora budded in, her smirk evident in her voice. “He got oh so defensive and demanding, you’re corrupting our pretty boy.”

‘Oh really?” Loki looked down at him with an amused expression. “Did you tell off Amora? I’m so proud.”

“Maybe.” Tony laughed softly, looking up at him with a shy smile. He had to admit that butterflies flew through his stomach at his words, he loved the praise, wanted more of it. 

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment before he felt Loki take in a sharp breath. “Why is there food? Anthony did you eat something?”

“Um yes, I tried a pomegranate, it was really quite tas--”

“Do you know what that means?” He turned harshly, cupping Tony’s cheeks so he was making direct eye contact. His words were slightly frantic but his touch was gentle. Tony couldn’t figure out why he was concerned, this should be great news!

“I made up my mind, Loki. I’m going to stay here with you. I thought you’d be happy…” He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Are you not pleased?”

“Well...ah yes, that is wonderful news darling…” His voice softened, straightening up a little bit. He almost looked embarrassed, Tony guessed he didn’t show this type of emotion often. “I was just unsure that you still wanted to be here, that you wanted me.”

“I want you.” He said firmly, his gaze unwavering as he looked at him. It had only occurred to him very recently but he wanted this. There was no other reason for him to be so determined to finally request food, to put all this work in to the throne room. If he wanted his mother to whisk him away, he would have made his conditions seem as bleak as possible. “Not everything just yet, you need to be slow and patient with me but, I want you.”

“I can do that, baby. You’ll have to be just as patient with me, you know my temper but...I want to try.” She smiled softly, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from Tony’s lips. When he pulled away there was a devious smile on his face, his thumb brushing over a spot on his neck, causing a shiver to fall down Tony’s spine. “Oh look that bruise, you’re mine.”

“Yours.” Tony said quietly and the word felt oh so right in his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back kiddos. This chapter gets a little spicy so get ready for it. This chapter honestly took so long because I started writing another chapter that doesn't even have a place in the fic get but I was so inspired for the sub plot of it.

“Demeter, oh don’t cry. Come here…” Lord Zeus held out his arms to a disheveled, shaking Demeter. It had been several days since Anthony had gone missing and she was a wreck.

She had exhausted all of her powers trying to locate him. She had sent out fleets of dryads and nymphs to spread the word and ask around to demigods and gods alike. She didn’t care who could provide information, as long as she got her little boy back. 

It didn’t occur to her that he might have left on his own accord or that he could survive just fine without her. All she could think about was never seeing him again. It was unbearable.

She had hesitated going to Zeus, knowing he was busy and would be difficult to convince but she eventually crumbled and had no other option. She walked in to the throne room uninvited, looking at the pillars where Anthony had once ran around, playing with the nymphs and dryads that inhabited Olympus. The smallest smile drew on her lips at the memory but it was quickly tainted with her tears. She could barely go a few minutes without crying lately. This was the worst curse she would have been given, she didn’t even know what crime she was paying for now.

She had sat in her own throne, looking small and weak compared to the large seat. It reflected her well--an throne made of intertwined branches and dotted with leaves, flowers, and wheat. She quite loved it on a normal occasion but right now it just felt suffocating.

Her patience was wearing thin just as Zeus arrived, looking deep in thought and not even noticing her presence until she spoke up. “Coulson.”

He didn’t jump or flinch but he did turn quickly to look at her. “Ah Demeter! What brings you here?”

“A- Anthony…” She croaked, her voice failing her after so much crying and misuse. “He’s gone missing.” In retrospect, she would learn that Zeus was behind a majority of the plot to kidnap her son, an offence she could never forgive nor forget. He had offered him as a present, as if he was an object to be won. It would drive her mad to know of such a thing, that someone she truly trusted had betrayed her. She could expect this from Hades but Zeus was much too close to home. She didn’t care in the slightest that having her son go with Hades had saved Olympus from an attack, Anthony was the one matter that she was selfish with.

“Oh darling, come here.” He gasped, holding his hands out to her and eventually wrapped her up in his embrace as she cried away her pain. She had lost her glow as the sadness set in, she looked sallow and sick but there was an underlying rage in her. A rage that showed just how determined she was to get him back and she would tear down anyone in her path.

Even if that meant taking down the king of the gods himself.

► ► ►

“Alright let's deliver a message to your mother.” Loki said softly, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and kissing his forehead. He could tell he was nervous, that he didn’t want to call upon Tony’s mother but it wasn't a question for him, he needed this closure, needed to let her know he was okay. He couldn’t move on without seeing her.

“I’m ready.” Tony nodded with a shy smile, leaning in to his side. It was time to stand his ground and state what he wanted. He wouldn’t let his mother influence him or change his mind. 

The plan was to have Amora drop a letter at Demeter’s door with an invitation to the Underworld. Not just any god or goddess could pip in to the Underworld, They had to be invited by Lord Hades himself or else a magical barrier would block them. Even gods and goddesses were sent to the waiting room where Charon would either take them across the river with proper payment or he would sense their living souls and send them away. 

It all happened in a span of a few minutes but it felt like an eternity before there was a swoosh and a flash of light and standing just several feet away from him was his mother. She looked disheveled and tired and she was anxiously looking around the room but Tony didn’t care, he overlooked those details. All that mattered was that she was there.

“Mama!” He gasped, wiggling away from Loki and running over to wrap her up in a giant hug—his sandals slapping on the marble floor as he couldn’t hold himself back. He thought he’d be okay, thought he could be strong when he saw her but oh he had missed her so much.

“My baby boy.” She cooed, pressing kisses to the top of his head and hugging him just as tightly. She seemed to be even shaking a little bit as she held him and oh it brought tears to his eyes. He could only imagine the countless hours she spent searching for him. It must have broken her heart.

“I’m so sorry mama, so sorry.” He pulled away just the tiniest bit so he could look up at her, his tears threatening to spill over. He felt like that same child who had been swooped up from his gardens all over again. Helpless.

“Absolutely not your fault, my darling. Not at all…” She paused, her line of vision landing on Loki. Her expression hardened, grip tightening around Tony in a protective manner. “It’s his.” 

“Demeter...Maria, listen. Anthony is well taken care of, he is happy--” Maria took a sharp breath of air, cutting him off with a furious look.

“Don’t you dare try and justify yourself to me, you stole my child against his will!” She was seething, moving Tony to be behind her back so she could move closer to Loki, to get in his face. “There is no way he could possibly be happy here, you are deluded to think such a thing.”

Amora, who had reapered just shortly after Maria had arrived, took a few steps closer and rested a dedicate hand on Loki’s shoulder. A sign of support to Loki; A warning to Maria.  
“Oh Hecate, I’m sure you had everything to do with this too, didn't you? He persuaded you to use your magic for him!” 

Amora shook her head with a small smile, “actually, my dear Loki here didn’t tell anyone of his plans. “No one except Lord Zeus of course.”

“Lord Zeus?” She looked taken aback, looking from Loki to Tony--probably to make sure he was still there. “No, no you are mistaken. Lord Zeus has been aiding me in finding my child.” 

“All a facade, I’m afraid.” Amora sighed sympathetically with a shake of her head. “Anthony was a deal to keep Olympus safe, he did serve a great purpose. And he really is happy here, isn’t that right my love?”

Tony realized she was talking to him, a light blush spreading on his cheeks at the pet name. His mother’s presence made him feel extra embarrassed and sensitive. His mother however, only seemed to be more enraged. She spun around to look at him, expecting an answer.

“Ah mama...I- Look at how nice I decorated the throne room! Don’t my flowers look beautiful? And my throne is all nice and decorated just how I like it.” He quickly skirted around her to gesture at the throne that he had meticulously decorated. “Don’t you like it?”

“Anthony...my baby, you don’t...you don’t want to stay here right? You’re coming home with me.” There was just a hint of fear in her voice as she watched him with wide eyes. Tony couldn’t ignore how deep set her eyes looked now, dark circles shaping them--a mix of worry and stress.

Her eye seemed to catch something just behind him and her jaw dropped sightly. “You ate something didn't you? You’re trapped here for eternity… how could you?!” 

But her comment wasn’t directed at Tony anymore, but rather Loki. Of course she would blame Tony eating on Loki, she just couldn’t fathom that Tony might have made this decision on his own; That he might have wanted to stay here.

“Mama, he didn’t even know I did. I made the choice on my own…” He said quietly, looking down at his feet. He was so scared of her reaction, too scared to see her face.

“Anthony...no baby, he’s putting delusions in your head, you don’t want this.” She shook her head, walking to him and cupping his cheeks with...pity on her face. Tony almost couldn’t believe it. Everything Loki and Amora had said about his mother were true, she really was worse than the Underworld. She wanted to keep him controlled, under her thumb. It was suffocating.  
“No mother!” He stood up straighter, pulling away from her with a shake of his head. “I want Loki. I want to be here. I love you, I love you so much but I need to be here. You baby me, mother. It is no way for me to live.”

“Anthony…” Her face fell, she looked so hurt and confused and oh it broke Tony’s heart but he had to say it.

“Perhaps we could come to an arrangement,” Loki offered, stepping closer to Tony and sending his mother a sweet smile. “A deal to appease the both of us.”

“I want no deal from you, silver tongue.” She spat, taking a step back.

“Now, now Maria. Let’s not start calling names and pointing fingers.” He sighed, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist. Maria’s eyes immediately flickered to it, rage burning behind her eyes. “Please hear me out first.”

“Please mama? Just listen.” Tony looked at her sadly, he didn’t actually know what Loki was about to propose but he decided he trusted him enough to not do anything Anthony would be totally opposed to.

She said nothing, simply turning to look at Loki. He could tell her rage was starting to crumble, her resolve melting. Perhaps the deal would be good enough for her.

“My dear Anthony here had a pomegranate for the first time today, isn’t that right?” He looked down at him with a questioning smile. He let his gaze linger, brushing back a loose strand of Tony’s hair which made him blush lightly and close his eyes to try and keep the heat at bay.

“Y- Yes that’s right.” He nodded, glancing quickly over to his mother who looked like she might pounce on Loki at any moment. He bit his lip, quickly averting his gaze.

“And since he ate six seeds, I believe it would be fair to have him stay with me for six months and be with you the other six. Of course you are welcome to visit my realm and see your son if he permits you in first. Afterall, he is also a king of the Underworld now.” He kissed Tony’s temple, running a finger over the regal laurel crown Amora had settled against his hair. “What do you think Maria?”

“What if I refuse? What if I just take him back with me against your will?”

“Oh it is not his will anymore mother, I would not allow you to take me. Six months is generous.” His words were soft and gentle, but he would hold his ground.

“Excuse me young man? You think you can speak to your mother like that? This is not a matter for you to deal with.” She took a step closer, narrowing her eyes at Anthony as if he was a small child who needed a stern talking to.

“You are no better than Loki when you say that!” He scoffed, pulling away from Loki’s embrace to move even closer to her, hands clenched at his sides. There was anger burning in his own eyes now. He would not put up with this.

“You...You dare say such a thing! What has overcome you Anthony?”

“The truth! I’ve realized how oppressive you are, you were keeping me captive in my gardens just as much as Loki was here. But--but here’s the difference between you and him.” He took a deep breath, an almost cruel smile on his face. “Loki realized his problem, realized I was unhappy and fixed it. We compromised. I am very happy with him here.”

“You were not unhappy at home...you never told me such a thing…” Her face fell and he could tell she was examining all of their interactions in the past, looking for a sign she might have missed.

“Because I didn’t know any better, mother. You didn’t let me see that there was anything else in the world.” His anger had crashed again at the sad look on her face, he just couldn't stay mad at her and now he just felt guilty at his outburst. “You can’t hold me in the garden forever mama.”

“...Six months?” She asked softly after a while, her gaze settled at her feet with a sigh. “I suppose six months does sound fair.”

“I’m delighted that you see it our way,” Loki said cheerfully, moving forward to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist again, pressing a kiss to the top of his head with a smile. 

“You must swear on the river styx.” She suddenly added, looking up at them. “That Anthony will come visit me for six months each year. You will not take my son from me.”

“Of course, dear.” Loki nodded, his smile unwavering. “I swear on the River Styx that I will ensure that Anthony, Lord Persephone, will stay with you for six months out of each year.”

That’s all it took for the promise to be sealed, for the light in Maria’s eyes to return. It wasn’t perfect but she mostly had what she wanted and it was enough. “For the six months I am without him, nothing will bloom. Darkness will fall over the fields and meadows, the harvest will fail.”

“Mama...don’t you think that’s a little--”

“No.” She interrupted, holding a hand up to stop him. “For the six months you are with me, everything will prosper, the flowers will be fabulous, the fields with yield enormous amounts of crops. But I cannot allow others to prosper when I am at such a loss without you, my child.”

She was not threatening or guilt tripping this time, a promise had been made on the Styx and that was unbreakable no matter if Tony changed his mind. She was just truly heartbroken.

“Please forgive me, mama.” Tony frowned, moving to his mother and wrapping her up in a tight hug, closing his eyes and resting his head upon her shoulder. “I will always love you with my whole heart, but I need to do what is best for me right now.”

“I do not understand why you enjoy it here, why you like that...man. But I cannot deny you your wishes any longer. I hope you do not live to regret this.” She tilted her head to kiss his cheek with a soft sigh. “I suppose this is goodbye?”

“Only for now, mother. Only for now.”

► ► ►

The minute his mother was gone, the tears came pouring down Tony’s cheeks. He hadn’t realized how upset he was, how much he missed her until she was gone. He just stood alone in the middle of the throne room, hugging his chest as the tears spilled from his eyes. He couldn’t even think of moving until Loki and Amora both wrapped him up in a huge and ushered him over to the steps to the thrones where they had him sit down, refusing to leave his side.

He had never been more grateful for their presence. He thought about being alone and it only upset him more. He needed their support, he had always had his mother there for him when he cried, it was finally hitting him that for half of each year, he would be without her indefinitely. “She didn’t even comment on my flowers.”

“Oh baby…” Loki frowned, kissing the top of his head.

“They are absolutely stunning, my love.” Amora added, adjusting a little to move in closer to him. Tony chose to keep his head resting on Loki’s shoulder, seeking his attention the most. 

“Thank you…” He said quietly, his tears had finally dried up and he was just tired now. A small yawn escaped his lips and he closed his eyes as he spoke. “For everything, for inviting my mama, for not losing your temper. Thank you.”

“I am your husband, that is the type of thing I am suppose to do for you darling.” Loki responded just as softly, rubbing small circles on his stomach. “Perhaps I should take the sleeping beauty to bed.”

“I think that sounds like a good plan.” Amora nodded, kissing Tony’s forehead and bidding them both a good night before going off to...well Tony had no idea and he didn’t really care at the moment.

“Bed. Now.” Tony demanded sleepily and he cracked one eye open to see the amused expression on Loki’s face. 

“Someone’s bossy.” He teased, scooping him up and carrying him off to their bedroom. Tony squeaked just slightly at being picked up. The sudden whoosh of air around him had surprised him and he wasn’t prepared for it. His fingers curled into the fabric of Loki’s toga--a feeble attempt to hold on. Thankfully his husband was much stronger than he looked and could easily support carrying Tony.

He closed his eyes during the walk, only opening them once he felt himself being settled down on a large bed. It wasn’t his own room, it was completely unfamiliar which was not all that surprising considering the massive size of the palace.

He stretched out on the sheets nonetheless, glancing around. The walls were a plain beige color but were mostly covered in frescoes and mosaics like the rest of the palace. The art depicted corrosion and fire and death--It was a stark contrast to Tony’s own bright and peaceful room. Green and gold fabric draped from the ceiling and framed each fresco giving a wonderful dimensionality to the walls. He rolled to his side to look at Loki walking around but his gaze first set on a bouquet of lilies and lavender resting on a side table and it brought the softest smile to his face. “Loki?”

“Yes honey?” His voice called out.

“Where are we?”

“My bedroom, darling.” He reappeared after a minute, settling on the bed next to him with a smile.

“You have my flowers…”

“Do you like them, my love?” He glanced over to where Tony was still intently staring at the vase with a dreamy smile on his face. He settled in closer, running his fingers through Tony’s hair and pulling the laurel crown from his head to set alongside the flowers, getting him ready for sleep.

“Kiss me.” Tony just about demanded again, sitting up to move closer to Loki. “Now.”

“What has gotten into you, darling? Bossing me around like this?” Loki raised an eyebrow at him. He nudged Tony until he was laying back against the enormous amount of pillows at the head of the mattress. He watched him crawl closer, pushing his legs apart to move between them. Tony’s breath caught, unsure what Loki’s exact reaction to his demand was just yet. “If you think you are in charge here, you are sorely mistaken Anthony.”  
“Of course you are in power, my Lord.” Tony said breathlessly, reaching out to touch him--acting without thinking.

“No, no love.” He laughed lightly with a shake of his head. He caught Tony’s wrists, guiding them up over his head. “You will keep them there until I say so, understand?”

“Yes my lord.” Tony said quietly, squirming a little under his gaze. There was no hiding the effect Loki was having on him. He could feel his cheeks burning from just having Loki deny him his will, he wanted him. He had never wanted anyone the way he did with Loki, it was odd and confusing but...addicting. He wanted to feel this need more, wanted Loki to fulfill him.

“That’s my good boy,” Loki hummed, his eyes wandering over him for a moment longer before he dipped down to kiss him softly--a long and sweet kiss that left Tony even more needy than before. 

“More. Please.” He looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes, his hips jerking just slightly, begging just as much for attention.

“Patience, my darling. Patience.” He sat up a little, trailing his hands over Tony’s clothed torso, toying with the cord wrapped around his waist that kept it all nicely tied. Tony watched with bated breath as he slowly undid the knot, giving him access to pull away the lavender fabric draped around him. “Would you like me to see all of you? Would you enjoy that baby?”

“Y- Yes please...Yes, my lord.” He nodded, almost just ripping it off himself but of course he refrained, he wanted to be good for Loki. 

Loki winked at him, sitting up a little straighter and taking his hands off of Tony. That action drew a whine from Tony, curling his fingers around a pillow to keep himself still. “Loki…”

“What did I say, Anthony?” He gave him a stern look but it quickly turned back to amusement. Tony could only watch as he undid the pins on his own garment, letting the fabric slide off his shoulders and down to the sheets. He slowly lifted his lips to pull it all the way off of him and discarding the elegantly designed fabric to the floor.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip as he took in all of Loki. He was in awe of how beautiful he looked. The dim lighting in the room reflecting perfectly off of his frame, the shadows on his face were starting to look less gaunt but rather handsome to Tony. Oh he was falling for Loki and he liked it. “Beautiful…”

“You like what you see?” Loki raised an eyebrow, gesturing for Tony to bring on hand forward. He did so, letting Loki take his hand and guide it over his chest. He loved the way his skin felt, he wanted to have his hands all over him. Loki stopped just at his hips, just above where his arousal was impossible to miss. Tony couldn’t help letting his eyes linger there, quickly flicking back up to meet Loki’s with a shy smile.

“Soon.” He whispered, guiding the hand back over Tony’s head and slowly working at removing Tony’s toga and letting it slide into a pile on the floor alongside his own green one. He felt so exposed now, his cock hot and throbbing against his stomach just from the few touches.

“Oh baby, oh darling look at you.” Loki breathed out, his words thick with desire. “Already so worked up from me, so gorgeous.”

“I’m yours.” Tony said confidently, rolling his hips and spreading his legs further as he watched his face, he wanted him so bad, wanted to be all his. “All yours.”

“All mine.” Loki repeated quietly, just about diving in to kiss him again. This time hard and desperate--attacking his lips. Tony kissed him back just as fervently, forgetting his orders and wrapping his arms around Loki and rutting his hips up against him to feel any sort of friction. 

“L- Loki…Ah!” He dragged his kisses down to Tony’s neck, sucking and nipping a large bruise to his skin. His mouth drew gasps and moans from Tony who had never felt so much at once. “More.”

He kissed down his body, over his chest and his stomach until his lips reached his cock. He just kissed around it, teasing him until he started whining and, “please Loki, please my king. I- I n- need…”

“Need what baby? Use your words.” He smirked against his skin, glancing up at him to await his answer. 

Tony looked down at him under long eyelashes, worrying his lip between his teeth as he forced himself to say the words that he was so embarrassed to even think. “W- Want you to make me feel good. P- Please.”

He wasn’t exactly sure what to ask for, all he had ever had was his imagination before and a few stories that Apollo had whispered to him when his mother had left the room...Apollo had quite the stories to share.

He waited anxiously for Loki to move again. Slowly, devestangingly slow, he wrapped his palm around Tony’s cock, sliding it along him. Tony just about screamed it already felt so good, his hips thrusting further between his fingers. “Yes! A-ah yes Loki!”

Loki allowed it and he was soon moving faster, his thumb brushing over Tony’s slit to elicit more pretty noises from him, holding Tony’s hips down so he was completely at his mercy now. Tony’s lips parted, head thrown back as he lost himself in the absolute pleasure that Loki was giving him. 

“Well looks how pretty you are like this, all exposed and moaning for me.” Loki smirked at him, “You’ve never been touched before have you?”

“N- No…” He admitted with a soft sigh, trying so hard to buck his hips but Loki’s strong grip on just one of his hips was enough to stop him. It somehow turned him on more to have to admit that to Loki.

“Did you ever touch yourself before? Secretly pleasure yourself? You had to of been curious…” Tony’s face broke out in a huge blush, wanting so badly to hide it but not wanting to disobey Loki by pulling his hands down. He stayed quiet for a minute, deciding on what exactly to say. He thought he might just not answer but Loki’s hand steadily slowed down until it was just loosely wrapped around his base.

“Loki...Loki keep moving, no…” He whined, trying to move his hips to no avail.

“Answer the question, you get more pleasure the more cooperative you are.” He had a devious smile on his face and he started pulling his hand away just as Tony blurted out. 

“No! I- I yes I touched myself. I had an idea of what to do…” He squeezed his eyes shut so he didn’t have to look at Loki, whining for more.

“Good boy,” Loki cooed, wrapping his fingers tightly around him and stroking him again at a steady pace. “Did you have anyone in particular that you thought about maybe?”

Tony only hesitated this time before Loki could start to slow down his hand again, “Apollo!”

“Apollo!” Loki burst out laughing, quickly composing himself so he could keep stroking Tony’s rapidly hardening cock. “Oh that’s cute.”

Tony groaned, arching his back to try and get more from Loki’s hand. Gods he was embarassed now but he was more focused on getting all the pleasure he could. “Just keep going.”

“So needy, Apollo? Really?” 

“He’s hot! And he would tell me these stories...oh.” He closed his eyes, a small smirk just forming on his lips as he thought about them. They had always been the first thing in his mind when it was late at night and he could slip away to be by himself. He had often wished Apollo might sneak him out one night and show him some of those fantasies. Unfortunately, his mother and her overbearingness existed. 

“Oh I can just imagine what you might have looked like…” Loki took in a sharp breath, picking up the pace on stroking over Tony. “My pretty boy.”

“I had to be so quiet.” Tony said breathlessly, a loud moan following. “I don’t want to be quiet anymore.”

“Moan for me baby, I want to hear your noises.” Loki encouraged, feeling Tony’s cock twitch in his hand as he got closer. “Want you to come for me, Tony. Keep going. Come for me baby.”

It only took a few more moments before Tony’s breaths were shallower, his whole body squirming as his orgasm built and he was soon unravelling, ribbons of hot come spilling out on to Loki’s hand. Oh he looked beautiful, pleasure contorting his face.

He kept stroking him slowly until he started to relax against the sheets, his eyes sliding shut as he tried to catch his breath. “Holy shit…”

Loki laughed lightly at the curse, settling down next to him and pressing lazy kisses to his shoulder. “Feel good, love?”

“Blissful.” Tony smiled brightly, curling up against him. “Your turn.”

“No, no not tonight, my love.” Loki said softly, kissing his cheek. “Tonight was about you, you had an emotional day, that was your reward. You can help me out a little later. It’s time for you to rest now.”

“Okay…” He said sleepily, his eyes fluttering shut again and wiggling beneath the sheets. He was emotionally and physically exhausted from the day and easily fell to sleep with the comfort of his husband next to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time, no write! Finals kicked my butt but I'm back and better than ever so...let's get on with the fic!

“Well yes of course I know he won’t like it, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“You are unbelievable! That’s what you are!” Amora just about screamed back at the lord of the dead. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing...well actually she was more disappointed, not surprised. She had hoped that Anthony was changing him. Apparently she was wrong.

“Olympus is vulnerable right now with only Zeus there to guard it. I could cause their fall, get the recognition and honor I deserve.” He was pleading his point now and Amora was not amused. She had just found out that, evidently for weeks, Loki had been planning another attack on Olympus. None of Hades’ plans ever succeeded. It was an absolute miracle that Tony was still with him and this plan? Well it would be a sure way to lose him.

“Why can’t you just be satisfied with your husband as a prize? You almost failed the last time.” She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, being wary of the green ribbon she had tied around it--A new trend among the mortals that she was trying out.

“Ah but this time I have backup, my dear Amora.” His smile containing all of his old mischief, it was almost scary. She took note that he had completely ignored the part about his husband though. She could tell his mind had gone to a one track mentality and nothing else was running through his thoughts. “A group called Hydra would offer monsters from tartarus to aid my attack, they could be quite useful in my success.”

“Wouldn’t it be counter productive to use Hydras? They belong in Poseidon's domain.” Her heart sped up just a bit at the mention of tartarus, that was not a place he should be finding allies from, even if he did control it. He was supposed to be guarding the gates, making sure the worst of the worst stayed in, not let loose. Olympus would never have respect for him if he failed at such an important job.

“They are not primarily made up of Hydras.” He laughed softly with a shake of his head. He found this amusing...oh no. No that meant he was really invested. This was not going to end well for anyone. Of course she was being selfish in trying to stop him, his actions always ended up reflecting on herself but now she also had Anthony in the back of her mind. If he found out he was planning this attack without his knowledge, it was unlikely he would find Loki so appealing afterwords. It would not only be an attack on Olympus--a home for him--but also on his mother who would show up to defend it. She could not predict any favorable outcome to this situation. Perhaps a little magic might persuade his thoughts…she decided she would make it a last ditch effort but, not completely out of the question.

“And your goal is…?” She crossed her arms, giving him a questioning look. They had had a similar conversation many times, she was sure she already knew the answer.

“Revenge, of course.”

“Thought so.” She popped her words, acting completely uninterested. “Well do not expect me to aid you this time, your attempts never succeed.”

“Amora, darling…”

“Don’t want to hear it!” She declared, holding a hand up to stop his words. “Maybe if you tried being agreeable and not so moody and rude at every meeting, they might actually like you!”

“Hey!”

“Don’t be mad because it’s true, my love.” She smirked, letting her arms fall to her hips. “My advice? This attack is foolish and ill thought through. Talk to your husband about wanting to get along with the other Olympians. They all adore him so he ought to be doing something right. Or just bring him with you to a council, I’m sure that will increase your popularity by a hundred percent.”

“You are insufferable…” He murmured, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. Amora couldn’t help but laugh at it.

“Now don’t be a baby because I disagree with you,” she smiled softly, sauntering over to wrap her arms around his neck. “Be a big boy and accept that sometimes world domination isn’t the answer.”

“Not world domination.” He sighed. “Just Olympus.” 

“Olympus is the world! The mortals would lose their purpose without them.” She shook her head, disappointed. “Would you really prefer we went back to the titans, maybe? There would be no place for either of us among them. Perhaps you might succeed this time, but you’d be destroying yourself in the process.”

“I…” He seemed at a loss for words and Amora thought that maybe she was finally getting through to him.

“You see what I mean?”

“Yes, yes...I’ll have to tweak my plan a bit.” He nodded thoughtfully and Amora wanted to scream that he wasn't getting the point.

Time to bring out the big guns, “where is Anthony?”

“Hm? Oh he’s in our room, I believe. I came to speak to you while he was still asleep.”

“Perfect, let’s go fetch him and ask his opinion.” She turned on her heel, hair flipping over her shoulder as she marched to Loki’s bedroom.

“No! Amora, no! You can’t!” He gasped, hurrying after her. Oh it was quite the pleasant sound to hear him panicked. Didn’t happen often enough.

“Oh I can’t?” She stopped abruptly, right outside the doorway of his room. She laughed humorlessly, her hand reaching for the door knob. “But you can overthrow the Olympians? How interesting that is.”

“Amora...darling, please.” He held his hands up in defense, a nervous smile sliding over his face. She knew she had the upper hand here and she was going to use it.

“As amusing as I find your begging, it’s not enough.” She winked, turning and swinging the door open without so much as a knock. “Anthony dear...I have a quest--oh.”

“Oh?” Loki came striding into the room just after her, quickly looking around. “He’s not here.”

“Where would he be then?”

“I...oh Zeus, I don’t know. This is not good, we need to find him. Now.”

“But--”

“No! My husband is missing! I will not be plotting anything until I find him, now help me before I banish you.”

“Yes, my lord.” She said softly, a little started at how quickly his attitude changed. There was no doubt that he truly loved Anthony.

► ► ►

Tony had woken up without Loki in their bed and gotten up and dressed. After a while he was tired of waiting for Loki to return and headed out to explore. He hadn’t exactly been told he could go off on his own, but he also hadn’t been explicitly told otherwise so he couldn’t be blamed for his curiosity.

The palace was so huge and there was so much to see, he wanted to figure out his way around.

Ever since he had had the pomegranate seeds, there was a buffet of food set out for him when he decided he was hungry. He grabbed a satchel from their shared wardrobe and slung it over his shoulder. He threw in a couple of bushels of grapes for himself and three large legs of...well he wasn’t exactly sure what the creature was that they came from but, he wasn’t feeding a picky group.

He kept his outfit simple with a lavender chiton and gold rope around his waist. He slipped the laurel Amora had crafted for him on his head, it made him feel more royal, more important. He checked his appearance for a second in the shining mirror on the wall. There were so many subtle differences about himself that he hardly noticed until he was directly staring at himself. Some of his freckles had faded from not being in the sun, his curls were more close cropped and he kept his bangs swooped back. He looked a little more gaunt but not in a bad way, it was similar to the ‘dead inside’ look Loki pulled off. Just less obvious. He was still the sunshine of everyone in the Underworld as his honey colored eyes were as bright as ever and his tan skin hadn’t faded like his freckles.

He sort of liked his new appearance, liked how he cared a little less, did more of what he wanted. He was free.

He turned away from the mirror, strolling out of the room and down a familiar path to a very familiar set of arches. Standing beneath the center most one was his favorite dog, Cerberus. Of course this was the only dog he had ever met but he thought he’d still think of him as his favorite, always.

“Hey boy!” He smiled up at the three heads as he reached into his satchel and pulled out the first bone. “I brought some treats.”

Ever since Amora had first show him the dog, he had vowed to himself that he would make sure he was taken care of and loved. There was not nearly enough love to go around in the Underworld and he was making it his personal mission to fix that. Of course it was understandable, it was a place of death and happiness didn’t exactly thrive in that sort of environment.

The dog’s three heads all swayed, following his hand as he held up the animal leg. The third one started drooling, snapping forward to try and grab it from him but he was much too far.

“Hey now, there’s plenty for all of you. Patience.” He smiled brightly, teasing them for only a moment longer before throwing the first bone. The third, eager, head caught it in it’s jaw. He gnawed and yelped happily which only made the other two jealous.

He pulled out a second bone with a huge smile, wagging it in the air for just a moment before tossing it to the middle head. He scrambled a little bit but managed to catch it with a satisfied bark. 

That only left the third head who whined and dipped his head down sadly. He couldn’t bear to see those puppy eyes and threw him the last bone as quickly as he could muster. When he successfully caught it, Tony whooped in excitement. “Good boy!”

Once all three heads were happily chewing at their snacks and playing with the massive bone left behind, he felt comfortable moving on with his journey to explore the underworld. He wished he could pet the dogs, as Amora had said was a wonderful experience, but it was almost impossible for him to get close enough to them. Souls were shuffling on either side of his massive form and he didn’t want to get lost in the flow. Perhaps he would encounter a different dog some other time. That would be nice.

He watched for one last moment before turning to continue his journey of exploration through the Underworld. He really didn’t know where he was going so he just chose any corridor that seemed unfamiliar and started walking down it.

Many stopped him with dead ends and locked doors and it didn’t take long before he was starting to feel discouraged. He decided he would just check a few more and then give up and ask Amora to give him a tour another day.

“Last one…” He muttered to himself as he approached a dark hallway. The frescoes on the walls were heavily faded and the candle chandeliers seemed to be burning dimmer than any other in the castle. He really felt a little nervous walking down it but he decided it would be worth it if he found something new and exciting.

Sure enough, the best was saved for last as he found a staircase he had not encountered before, slowly making his way down each step, his eyes trained to the floor to make sure he did not lose his footing.

His mother’s paranoia crept in to his mind, reminding him that anything could injure him at any moment! Not to mention he was all alone! Oh gods...he had to pause to catch his breath, to force himself not to turn around, that would just be feeding in to the fear she had ingrained in him.

He managed to keep his feet moving, leading him down until he reached the last step. Whatever laid ahead was dark and he carefully slid one of the scones off the wall, letting it’s fire illuminate his path.

He entered a cavernous room, the walls and floor were rocky and damp with moisture and he had to walk carefully not to slip over the uneven surface. He had never seen this room before, if it could even be considered as a room. He wasn’t completely sure he was still inside the palace anymore. He knew in the back of his mind how dangerous that could be, that he really should have been supervised with his exploring...but on the other hand, he wasn’t a child anymore. He could handle himself.

He trailed his fingers over the walls, letting his fingertips feel every peak and valley of the stone, it shined magnificently against the fire in his hand. He wanted to take it all in, wanted to know every last inch of the palace. He wouldn’t truly feel like he could be a king of the Underworld otherwise.

He turned from the wall he was following, letting the light illuminate further down the cavern. He walked slowly, carefully. It didn’t hurt to lean on the side of caution. The room seemed to rather empty and he wasn’t sure what it’s purpose even was at first. Maybe it had no purpose at all.

He almost turned back as he could see the opposite wall and there were no doors leading elsewhere but...there were arches? Not large enough to walk through just a few feet off the ground and only a few feet wide each. He slowly spun on the spot, counting five opening. Five? Was that so relevant…

He thought about it for a moment before finally looking down and seeing the water just a few steps ahead of him. “Of course!” He muttered happily to himself, the five rivers that twisted through the Underworld.

His curiosity peaked at seeing them, it was odd that he hadn't heard the rushing of their streams but the entire room was echoing from the tinkle of condensation dropping throughout the cavern. Nothing exactly surprised him anymore though, everything about Hades’ realm was unusual and different from what he knew. 

He slowly crept closer, examining the surface of each unique river. They seemed to just be passing through the cavern, possibly the only spot where they all met like this. How could he not be intrigued? 

Each one curved perfectly around the other, creating a sort of horrific rainbow arc. The farthest he recognized easily as the Phlegethon as it was burning, flames licking off the surface. He could feel the faint heat it was emitting from feet away. The Styx was in the middle, the water murky and littered with memories and remnants of past lives. The other three were not as obvious. 

He realized to find out which was which like this...a person would have to touch the surface and feel the effects first hand. He walked around the bank of the closest river, it was sort of shimmery and silver. The most beautiful of the five, maybe the most mysterious as well.

He examined the arch it flowed through but everything seemed to go hazy when he knelt down to try and see where it led. It occurred to him that the rivers weren’t really flowing through the cavern but rather had a small portion of their existence materialized there.

Now he wished Amora or Loki were there to explain it to him. He had always been incredibly curious and intelligent and he didn’t care so much about it getting him in trouble if he found the information he seeked.

He moved back from the illusioned opening, kneeling down at the river bank. He just sat, his legs crossed, staring at the flowing water. He found himself compelled to move closer, to lean in just a fraction of a bit towards the actual flow of the liquid. Maybe he should just touch the surface…

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea.” He whispered to himself. He felt more like he was just watching someone else’s actions, not actually controlling his own. 

He kept leaning in closer, his hand hovering just above the surface of the closest, shimmering river. Just a little bit further, he thought. 

He just had to push his hand a little further and then his fingertips were brushing the water, causing ripples on the surface.

“Anthony!” Just as soon as he had heard the voice, there were two sets of hands on either of his upper arms. Their combined force ripped him away from the water’s bank and set him down at the back of the cavern.

“Wha--” He screamed, struggling the whole way back. He had no idea what was happening, he wasn’t even sure where he was anymore…

“Anthony.” Then there was a face in front of him...a face he recognized…

“Loki?” He asked quietly with a frown. “Where are we?”

“Oh dear, oh no. This is why you have to watch him, Hades!” He recognized that voice too...Amora? Yeah that sounded right. She sounded frantic, scared even.

“Where do you think you are honey?” Loki smiled softly at him, taking his hands. Tony’s eyes darted down to stare at them. Everything felt...right but, his head was just foggy. Like he was still half asleep and wasn’t sure if he was still dreaming or not.

“Did I go somewhere I wasn’t supposed to?” He asked softly with a frown, still avoiding his questions. He was so confused. “I remember waking up this morning...and feeding Cerberus...and seriously? How did get here?”

“Oh thank the gods.” He let out a loud sigh, bringing Tony’s hands up to press a kiss to each of them. “I really thought I lost you there, darling.”

“I still don’t know what’s going on.” He pushed, looking from Loki to Amora. His head was slowly starting to clear and more was coming back to him but it all just went black after Cerberus. “Did I black out or something?”

“No honey, no you uh...well those rivers over there? You touched the Lethe. If you had touched it for more than a few seconds or had fallen in, you may have had your entire memory wiped. I suppose you being a god also helped your immunity just a bit.

“I...what?” He frowned as he looked over at the five rivers on the opposite side of the cavern. How could he have been so naive? He looked helplessly up at Loki, he had no idea how it had happened. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh Tony, no baby. No, don’t apologize.” He smiled sadly at him, settling to sit on the floor and pulling Tony in to his lap, arms wrapped around his waist. He pressed soft kisses to his neck and shoulder. “Just glad you’re okay.”

“Think that’s the first time you’ve ever shortened my name.” He smiled softly, leaning in to his touch. He had never been so happy to be wrapped up in his arms.

“Oh? Yes I believe that’s true.” His lips lingered over a bare patch of his shoulder. “I think it suits you well, I like it.”

“I like it too, I like everything you say.” He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax. “How did you find me?”

“I’m glad, darling.” He whispered over his skin. “Well thankfully Hela had seen you walk off this way and for once in her entire life, decided to be helpful by telling us that. Amora and I split up and it only took a few minutes to realize you were down here. We do know this palace quite well.”

“I think she sort of likes me.”

“Everyone adores you, darling. I’m jealous.” Loki smiled, pressing another kiss to Tony’s neck. His arms tightened a little around his waist and Tony was thankful for the overprotectiveness. That exactly what he needed in the moment.

“Can we leave here?”

“Yes, let’s get you out of here, my love.” Loki nodded, giving him one last little squeeze before helping him to his feet. He watched as he nodded towards Amora, signaling her to exit first and then escorted Tony along behind her. 

He let Loki lead him away, leaning heavily in to his side as they walked. He couldn’t bother with anything at the moment, he needed to just zone out. His mind was so lost in everything that happened, he couldn’t comprehend how he had gotten there or why he thought it would be a good idea to touch the river. 

“Why weren’t you wish me this morning?”

“Oh...I just had some work to attend to. You know the Underworld is a very demanding job.” Loki laughed softly, leading him up the stairs until they reached the dimly lit hallway that had first drawn Tony in.

“Right.” Tony said quietly. How silly of him to think anything else. Although, he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was off. Something felt out of place, perhaps Loki was lying to him in some way. Yet he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what the problem was and he felt foolish for making accusations.

“Nothing to worry about, my love. Let’s get you back to bed and some pomegranate seeds. Sounds good, yes?” He looked down at him with a comforting smile that made Tony feel warm inside.

“Perfect.” He nodded, returning the tiniest smile. He felt too weak for much else.

► ► ►

It took a little while but Loki eventually managed to drag Tony back to bed. He was so weak and frail after the encounter with the river that he had to be especially careful with him. If he hadn’t been a god...there was no telling what might have happened to his husband. He could have had his entire memory erased.

Oh how would he have explained that to Anthony’s mother? That alone was an absolute nightmare.

He settled Tony on his side of the bed. Tony had declared that the right side was his immediately. Loki couldn’t complain though, he found his little bossy episodes endearing.

He kept him sitting up as he went over to the table on the opposite side of the room that was always plentiful with food. He scooped up a bowl of pomegranate seeds--Tony’s favorite--and set them on the bedside table. “For my king.”

“Thank you, Loki. For everything.” Tony said softly, reaching for the bowl and popping two seeds in his mouth. Loki sat on the edge of the bed then, pulling the covers over Tony and running a hand over his covered legs. He sat in silence for a few moments, just watching Anthony’s beauty.  
“Anything for you, Anthony. Anything.” 

Tony smiled again and it was like the entire room had brightened. “You are too good for me, I think.”

“I am not nearly good enough for you. I have to compensate.” It was self deprecating but he believed it to be true. “I want to give you the life you truly deserve.”

“You have given me more of a life in these short weeks than I have had in all my years on Earth.” He said matter-of-factly, tossing a few more seeds in to his mouth. That little action was so cute, he couldn’t help but marvel at him.

“That’s all I need to hear, love.” Loki nodded, standing up and pressing a quick kiss to Tony’s temple. “Get some sleep, Anthony. I’ll stay with you the whole time.”

Tony nodded, setting the seeds on the table again before burrowing under the covers. Loki stayed with him until he could feel his breathing even out, the tell tale sign that he was really asleep. 

He broke his promise just a little bit then. He snuck out of their bedroom and headed to the throne room that was still heavily decorated in flowers. He smiled to himself as he saw them. He would have to have guests over soon so that they could see the marvelous creation.

But he wasn’t here to stare, he had a goal in mind. He walked around, examining the flowers until he found the perfect one. A perfect, white lily with a tinge of pink sprouting from the center. Beautiful.

He pulled a knife from beneath his robes and sliced the stem, breaking it away from the vine it sprouted from. He requested Amora bring him a tiny vase, fit for just one flower. Once he had the two objects, he filled the vase with water and settled it on Anthony’s bedside and placed the flower inside.

A gift for his husband when he woke up to find himself alone once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler chapter but also highly necessary to move the plot along. It's because this was suppose to be combined with the content of next chapter but then we'd just have like a 10k word chapter and I thought that was a little much.

“Amora are you busy?” Tony peeked his head in to the room that he had decided was Amora’s training room. No one had ever officially told him what the room was for but it was filled with random herbs and plants and books that she had filled with spells. It wasn’t her bedroom, he knew where that was. This was more of a shrine to herself, all her favorite things compiled in one place.

So of course she could almost always be found there.

She looked up from where she was hunched over a book, whispering and twisting her fingers over the pages. She had a bewildered look on her face as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were almost glowing they were so green and Tony found himself wanting to run far away. But he had grown much more confident over the time he had been in the Underworld, he would hold his ground.

“Anthony.” She smiled but it was a sort of grotesque, forced smile that made his skin crawl. He knew she could get like this if he interrupted her in the middle of a difficult spell, it seemed to take over her mind.

“Amora, darling. Come back to me.” He said softly, taking a few steps closer against his better judgment. “Listen to my voice.”

She simply stared at him for a moment before the smile dropped and her head fell to her chest. When she looked back up a few seconds later, she seemed confused, whipping her head around to observe the room. “What happened?”

“My apologies, I interrupted you.” He sighed, moving to pull over a stool and sit across from her. “I have a question.”

“Oh, yes of course. My dear, you do not have to apologize to me.” She smiled softly, reaching out to take his hand. “What do you need?”

“Well, I was wondering how you keep Loki’s anger outbursts at bay?”

“Has he snapped at you?!” She asked quickly, her expression quickly sobering up and bordering on angry.

“No! No, no not all...I just want to be prepared for when it does happen.” He frowned slightly, looking down at their hands. There had been many occasions so far where Loki’s skin had flared blue but he had managed to calm himself down before he could really take that anger out on Tony. However, he did not want to wait until the day he could not control it to finally figure out how to get him calm again.

“Ah I see...I suppose you are his husband, you should be able to keep him at bay.” She nodded thoughtfully, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. “Well there's no exact recipe or tutorial for it.”

“Well yes, I assumed as much.” He nodded as well, his eyes looking up at her again. Even sitting, he was so much smaller. “But maybe point me in the general right direction?”

“Well really, I think you’re the key, Anthony.” She smiled at him with a little shrug. “I believe he loves you. Your presence alone is enough to keep him happy and calm. If he gets too bad, you’ll just have to hold his hand and whisper nice things to him. Simple as that.”

“Simple as that.” He repeated, thinking it over. He guessed that it could actually work, so far he had been doing something similar, just without thinking so much about it. Something in what she said did stick out though, “did you say he loves me?” 

“I...well yes, I believe that it’s true. He hasn’t exactly told me that...but the way he looks at you, it seems likely.”

Tony nodded for a second before just falling off of his stool with a bang on the ground. 

“Anthony!”

That was a huge realization. He hadn’t even thought about love! Loki loved him? That was insane! He slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Amora hazily. He had really hit his head when he fell, he wished he had been holding on better when she had said that. It literally shocked him into falling off the chair. He was a wreck. “He loves me.”

“Is that why you fell? Oh I shouldn’t have said anything.” She sighed loudly, daintily sliding off her own stool and kneeling down next to him. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Do I love him?” He whispered, mostly to himself. He was in a sort of daze then, trying to process everything that had happened. “I don’t know.”

“I would guess that it’s quite likely that you do love him as well.” She smiled softly, running her fingers through his hair. 

“Crazy.” He said simply, tilting his head to look at her with a dopey smile. “Loki and I in love? Crazy!”

“I do hope you mean a good kind of crazy?” She raised an eyebrow but there was an amused smile on her face.

“Well of course, I’ve never romantically loved anyone before.” He spoke honestly. That head injury must have really messed him up. “I should go tell him right now!” He sat up much too quickly as he spoke and his head immediately started spinning as all the blood rushed away again. “Ouch.”

“Oh honey, perhaps you should take it easy for right now. That was quite a fall.” She chuckled quietly, rubbing a hand up and down his back to get him to relax.

“Right.” He agreed with the smallest nod. His head was pounding and he didn’t like it. “Will you take me to my room? I think I should lay down…”

“Of course.” She kissed his temple before taking his hand to help him stand. “You seem to be3 getting yourself into a lot of trouble lately, I do hope this isn’t a series of excuses to get Loki to cuddle with you.”

“I would never!” He laughed with a gasp, holding his free hand over his heart. He was a master at faking offense. “But if he isn’t there, you will be staying to cuddle me.”

“Yes my lord.” She laughed with a playful roll of her eyes, nudging his side with her elbow. “You have grown to be quite bossy, you know that? Just because you are a king now, does not mean you just get whatever you want.”

“Actually, that’s exactly what it means.” He grinned a little mischievously up at her. He knew he could be a little brat but, Loki had been spoiling him and he was used to a new normal. Amora just had to keep up.

“Brat.” He smirked, leaning down to kiss his temple again. Tony just smiled, leaning in to her side a little as he led her down the hall to the room he shared with Loki. He stumbled a little as he pushed the heavy door open, dragging her in. Surely enough, it was empty and Tony couldn’t help the pang of dissapointment he felt in his chest.

“Well I guess it’s just you and I today, Amora.” He sighed, losing most of his luster. He kicked off his sandals, set his golden laurel on the dresser and pulled away the cord that cinched his waist so the fabric of his chiton hung loosely around his frame. He was making himself comfortable.

“I like how you wear the laurel all the time now, darling. It was supposed to be a one time thing but, it really suits you.” Amora’s voice rang out softly behind him and it brought a small smile to his face. “Really brings out the gold in those honey eyes.”

“It makes me feel like royalty, it’s fancy.” He smiled, running his hand over the gold for a moment before turning to slide under the covers of his and Loki’s bed. “Come lay with me please.”

“Anything for you, my lord.” She said the words teasingly, it was so like her to address him properly but use the most sarcastic tone of voice.

“Hey, you better watch it before I have you banished!” He whispered with a small laugh.

“Oh your promises are emptier and emptier every time.” She giggled, going around to the other side of the bed and kicking off her sandals before climbing on to the bed.

“You know me too well.” He yawned, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around her. It wasn’t often that he got to be the one to cuddle another. Loki was almost always the one holding him. It felt nice to have that solid weight against him. “Is this okay?”

 

“Perfect, my love. Just perfect.” She sighed contently, wiggling a little against him. Tony agreed, it really did feel perfect but...it would have been even better if he had Loki with him as well. It was hard to get that man off his mind.

► ► ►

“Ahem.” 

Neither of the bodies in his bed stirred at his feeble attempt to wake them up. Of course Loki knew that it was Anthony and Amora. He knew they were only friends. That didn’t mean he didn’t immediately feel a surge of jealousy at seeing them tangled together within the sheets of his bed.

He waited a second before slamming the door. “Wake up.”

Amora flinched at the noise and stirred, Anthony however, stayed fast asleep. “What in the name of Zeus?!”

“You’re in my bed.” Loki snapped, not bothering to let her get her bearings before attacking. 

“Oh shut up.” She groaned as she saw Loki, rolling her eyes and falling back against the pillows again to close her eyes and fall back to sleep. That only enraged him more, he would not tolerate this rude behavior in his home.

“Amora, this is not your place,” he growled, stepping closer to the bed and grabbing at one of the posts at the foot of the bed. 

“Hush! You’ll wake Anthony.” But it was too late, his husband was already stirring, yawning sleepily as he opened his eyes. “Hm? What’s going on?”

“Would you please tell your husband to relax so I can go back to sleep.”

“My husband? Loki!” He smiled brightly, reaching his arms out to him. Loki’s attention immediately diverted from Amora to him, calming down just the tiniest bit.

“Anthony.”

 

“Why are you upset?” He frowned, he must have just noticed the blue that was tingling his skin. “Come here my love.”

He still held his hands out to him and Loki eventually stalked over to take them, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You have another woman in our bed.”

“You know that ‘other woman’ is just Amora.” He smiled softly, placing a kiss to each of Loki’s hands. The way Loki would have done to him. “I fell off my stool earlier and needed to rest, I didn’t want to pull you away from work just to have you cuddle me. Amora was available. She was also the reason I fell off the stool so...she owed me.”

“Did she push you?” Loki asked, alarmed. He could feel the blue showing across his skin then, the patches felt like ice over him until he had fully turned. 

“Oh no honey, no not at all.” He smiled softly shaking his head. He placed Loki’s hands down in his lap, slowly running his hands over his arms to try and bring his attention back. “Just an accident, don’t you worry. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Loki said quietly, smiling at him. He felt the cold subside, made him feel a whole lot better. Just seeing Tony made him happy. “I’m not actually done working today, i just came to check on you.”

“That’s alright. Perhaps I could come help you? I am a king now, shouldn’t I pitch in?” He asked, looking up at him and scooting in closer. Loki had heard from this several times now, he couldn’t just keep brushing his question off.

He was starting to feel much calmer and his mood was quickly improving. He had forgotten all about Amora sitting there with them. “Maybe not today but...tomorrow I was thinking I should visit the surface, I have some business to take up with a god and goddess. Would you like to accompany me?”

“Oh I would love to!” Tony’s smile couldn’t have been brighter then and it brought such joy to Loki to see it. Of course, his intentions weren’t pure going in to the deal that he needed to make but… something that Tony didn’t need to know about.

He glanced over and saw Amora’s less than disapproving expression and his heart sank a little bit. She knew what the parameters were and she did not look pleased.

“Are you certain Anthony can come? It won’t be too much for him?” She inquired, propping herself up on her elbow. Her voice came off as casual and concerned for a friend but Loki knew better, knew she was trying to keep Tony far away from the deal.

“You don’t think I can handle myself?” Tony scoffed, turning to look at her. “I’ve surely lived above ground much longer than either of you two have.”

“Yes, darling, but in a protected and magical garden.” She sighed, putting her hands up in defence. “I’m just making sure.”

“I will be perfectly okay, especially if I am with my husband,” He declared, shifting so he could press his back up against Loki’s chest. Loki instinctively wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pressing a quick kiss to his neck.

“My husband will be perfectly safe with me.” He agreed, giving Amora a look as Tony couldn’t see his face. “Anthony? Why don’t you get dressed, you can accompany at work today. Just not participate.”

“Perfect.” He smiled brightly, sliding off his lap and pressing a kiss to his cheek before he crossed the room and started rifling through the wardrobe.

Merely seconds after he was gone, Amora dropped her voice to a quiet whisper, her expression dark towards Loki. “You can’t take him, he’ll find out.”

“Oh of course he won’t. The twins would never want to hurt him, plus they won’t even really know what the deal is about anyway.”

“It’s dangerous to cross the olympians, Loki. Those two can be quite powerful together.”

“Really? Apollo? He’s a mess.” Loki rolled his eyes, he had no faith in that god to do anything correctly. “Sure, he’s Coulson’s pet. He loves him, but he’s easy to manipulate.”

“You’re going to get yourself and Anthony in trouble.” She sighed, shaking her head at him.

“Oh would you have a little faith, Amora?”

“For you? Absolutely not.” She rolled her eyes, scoffing in disgust which caused Anthony to turn back to them curiously.

“What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing important, honey.” Loki said calmly, offering him a sweet smile.

“Just politics.” Amora added in with a little laugh. Well it wasn’t entirely false…

“Oh. Okay.” He nodded with a smile as he pulled out a magenta colored toga for the day. No one in the entire palace wore as much color as Tony did. It was positively adorable.

Amora waited a moment before turning back to Loki, her voice warning. “You just be careful with him, do you understand me?”

“I don’t take orders from you, Amora.” His voice growled, leaning closer to her as his fingers already started to dance at his side, ready to conjor his magic at a second's notice.

“It’s not an order Loki, simply a piece of advice.” She leaned in closer too, close enough that she could hear his every breath. “Because if you let that boy get hurt, I will rip you to pieces.”

“You better watch that tone.” It was all he had to say, he knew her threats were nowhere near empty. She would not be afraid to maim him to the point of no return.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooah this chapter is long and I took it in like nine different directions before deciding on the final one. Ended up changing the entire plot of the rest of the fic but I'm liking it!

“Wake up, darling. We’re going on a day trip!” Loki was particularly chipper that morning and Tony was not complaining in the slightest. He smiled lazily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Hi handsome.” He looked up at him, making grabby hands. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, he just knew he wanted attention.

“What can I do for my king?” Loki smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed and carding his fingers through Tony’s hair.

“Just sit with me for a minute, my love?” He smiled again, watching him with bright eyes. That was his new favorite way to wake up.

“Of course, darling.” Tony really had no idea why he was in such a good mood. They were leaving his kingdom, which he hated. They were going to visit other Olympians, something he also hated. He must have something else planned. Perhaps something romantic?

Tony just laid there happily, letting Loki run his fingers through his hair and smiling sappily up at him. “When must we leave?”

“Soon, Anthony.” He leaned down to kiss his forehead before pulling away. “C’mon, time to get dressed. Wear your pretty laurel crown.”

“Yes, my Lord.” He winked with a little smirk. He slowly sat up, kicking his feet over the side of the bed and standing up. At some point in the night he had gotten hot and discarded the fabric clothing him and Loki was very obviously staring. “Nice view?”

“Just a little nice.” He smiled cheekily, his eyes flickering up to meet Tony’s before turning away, probably because he’d never stop staring otherwise. “Go put something on.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughed softly, walking over to their wardrobe and finding a pale yellow chiton that he thought would look nice with his crown. He had become quite the fashionista lately, he was thinking of asking Amora to bring him more jewelry, maybe some makeup. There was a lovely woman named Cleopatra that wore it around her eyes and he thought it was the perfect way to bring out the color in his own. He wanted an ear piercing too. She had told him that it was something of a trend among mortals and he wanted in.

“Hey Loki?” He called from where he was slipping on his outfit for the day.

“Yes Anthony?” His voice ringed back.

“Could I get my ear pierced today?” He bit his lip to hide his laughter, expecting Loki’s reaction to be wonderful.

“What did you just ask me?!” He stepped out of the bathroom, his eyebrows deeply knit together in confusion. “Ear pierced?”

 

“It’s like a permanent piece of jewelry, right here.” He tapped his ear lobe with a cheeky smile as he watched the frown deepen on his face. Oh the poor thing was so confused.

“I...I suppose.” He nodded, still staring intently at his earlobe. “Is this a mortal thing? Why are you so obsessed with the mortals!”

“I’m not! I just like their fashion.” He shrugged, grabbing his sandals and sitting on the edge of the bed to slip them on his feet. He knew that Loki didn’t mean anything ill by it, it was more of a little joke. Tony did spend an awful lot of time talking to Amora about what was happening in the world above. “I like to wear pretty things.”

“You’re a pretty thing, darling.” He smirked, leaning against the frame of the doorway but Tony missed it as he had his back turned.

“I am not a thing, Loki!” He snapped, huffing and turning to glare at him. He hated being treated as an object. All his life he had been treated as such and he was not a fan. But he quickly realized his mistake in snapping as Loki’s amused expression melted. “My apologies…”

 

“No, no Anthony. Do not apologize. I do not appreciate that tone of voice from you but, I misspoke.” He sighed with a small shake of his head, turning away then.

“Loki…” He whined, he knew he’d be in a sour mood the rest of the day. Great. Just great.

“It’s fine.” He said flatly from the other room and Tony knew there was no turning back. He had done it. What a drama queen.

Tony finished up getting ready, pairing his chiton with his golden laurel, a band around his left wrist and another around his upper arm. He slipped on beige sandals and padded into the bathroom to check his appearance in the large mirror.

“I’m ready to go when you are, darling.” He said softly, feeling uneasy with how Loki was acting. He was like a volcano, like Mount Vesuvius, he never quite knew what would set him off or how badly the lava from him would be. But he was ready to burst at just about any moment. It wasn’t ideal.

“Well then let’s go, my love. We are visiting someone you know actually, Lord Apollo.”

“Apollo?!” Tony eyes went wide, a huge smile plastered on his face. He didn’t care if it made Loki jealous, if he was already in a bad mood, why not. “You’re kidding!”

“I am not, don’t act too happy now. It is just a little exchange, we are not staying long.” He gave him a sour look at his over excitement and Tony finally decided to tone it down.

“Of course, Loki. It has just been a long time...I will act appropriate.” He nodded, bowing his head with a small smirk. He could hardly wait.

“You are so good with interacting with others, I have no doubts.” He smiled, brighter and more genuine before--a good sign. He held out a hand to Tony, “now let us go.”

► ► ►

So what did Loki need from Apollo? That was the key question here. How could he convince an Olympian to give him something that was suppose to help take down Olympus? Well by using his specialty of course--lying.

He needed something from as many of the Olympians that he could. Zeus and Poseidon would be incredibly difficult so he was starting small. Yet Apollo could just be the most important. He had a little prophecy that Loki absolutely needed in order to complete his mission. Of course it would speak in riddles but it would give him guidance on how to make Olympus fall.

He had sent a message to the Lord Apollo that he just wanted to talk, to make amends and be a friend, that he had heard rumors he wanted to clear up with Apollo. Of course being the dramatic gossip that he was, immediately accepted the invitation. He mentioned that Anthony was tagging along and Lady Artemis was suddenly interested too. It was an overall win for him.

“Lord Apollo!” Tony gasped, bowing low as their gazes met. “It is an honor to see you again.”

“Hey kid! I missed ya.” He beamed. Literally, his teeth were so white it hurt to look directly at him. Tony actually had to avert his eyes to blink the dark spots that had already started forming when he closed his eyes.

He missed him? That means he knew who he was! Was he swooning? He might have been swooning. Was it getting hot in there? Tony wasn’t sure.

“Oh! I missed you too! Any new stories?” He smiled at him, pulling away from Loki and stepping closer. He wanted to touch Apollo, wanted him to hold him like he would on late nights around a fire, deep in the woods of his home where his mother couldn’t find them. His mind slipped to those nights, the best nights of his youth.

Apollo would come to visit during the day and he would dine with him and his mother. But once night hit and his mother went to sleep, Tony would sneak from his room and meet Apollo at the edge of the woods. He would lead him out to a hidden alcove that Tony used just when he needed to get away. They’d start a small fire and Apollo would pull him on to his lap, arms snaking around his middle to keep him close. He’d sing sweet songs in his ear and tell him all kinds of stories—ranging from God’s he had run into to steaming tales of mortals he had bedded. They all intrigued him and he often asked to run away with him but Apollo would always shut him down, would say his mother wouldn’t be able to live without him. He was grateful now that they hadn’t run away but...he had always had him in the back of his mind late at night when he was alone.

“Oh I’ve always got stories for you, and if I don’t, I’ll make one up.” He laughed and it sounded like music to his ears. Tony was melting. “Just to see that pretty face smile.”

“Yeah? Maybe one for old times sake?” He clasped his hands behind his back to keep himself from reaching out and grabbing for him. “Please, Clint?”

Of course he pulled that card. Made it personal by using his non godly name. The two of them were personal afterall. Clint had constantly stole sweet kisses from his cheeks and neck that left him gasping for air because they felt so perfect. And Tony, in a moment of incredible boldness, had stolen a kiss from his lips. Just one. But it had been everything he had dreamed of. 

It seemed to work as the archer smiled with a quick nod.

“Let’s go find a fire to sit by.” He didn’t seem to even acknowledge that Loki was there. He reached a hand out to him and Tony let his hands fall to take it. That meant he remembered those nights, Tony wasn’t just one of his little mortal affairs. He was more. 

“Anthony--”

He flinched as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, breaking him from his daze. “Huh? What? Loki!”

“I believe you were drooling…” There was an unamused look on Loki’s face as he spoke to him. It must not have slipped his mind that he admitted to dreaming about Apollo’s beautiful smile...and abs...and oh he was staring and zoning out again. He couldn’t help it, he was literally glowing.

“Sorry darling.” He smiled sheepishly up at him before taking a deep breath to compose himself. He carded a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. That could’ve ended very poorly.

“Oh don’t be such a buzz kill, Loki. He’s just appreciating true beauty.” Clint grinned over at them, pulling an arrow from his quiver and running his fingers over the point. His smile seemed to turn a little more dangerous. That was hot. Tony was definitely staring again with parted lips. Okay maybe he was drooling a little bit.

“Do not forget who you belong to.” He gave him a hard look, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in. He dipped his head down to press a rough kiss to his neck, nipping at the skin until Tony was gasping for breath and grabbing at his shirt.

“Loki…” he moaned his name before he could catch himself. Oh that was embarrassing, but he was sure that’s exactly what his husband was trying for. Such a display of dominance and possessiveness. There was no way Apollo was missing that. Apollo may had been his first kiss, but Loki had ways of doing things to him, very naughty things. 

Tony had his eyes closed tight, head tilted back as he tried to catch his breath but Loki’s tongue and mouth were unrelenting. He was more than distracted by the mark Loki was surely leaving on him.

“Needy.” Tony muttered but it quickly turned to a whimper as Loki swiped his tongue over the mark.

He was distracted enough that he barely noticed the arrow fly right by their heads, the whizzing catching his ears a moment late and making him flinch. “Men!”

“Wha—“ Tony froze against him, his eyes sliding open to look over Loki’s shoulder. Standing behind them was Lady Artemis. She did not seem to appreciate their public display of affection one bit.

“Please do not complete such vile actions in my presence.” She scoffed, strolling by them to retrieve her arrow that had embedded itself into a column just behind Apollo who did not seem to even notice. This was a common occurrence between the twins. 

“Hey Katie.” Tony smirked, giving her a little wave as he twisted in Loki’s arms. His arms tightened around his waist, pulling his back against his chest. Tony didn’t complain that time, just smiled sheepishly.

“Anthony. You should know better.” She whipped around, arrow twirling in her fingers.

“I’m sorry Lady Artemis, he’s a bad influence.” He smirked, glancing up at Loki and pressing a quick kiss to his chin.

Loki just rolled his eyes back at him, the tiniest smile on his lips.

“And here I was thinking that you were one of the only men I could possibly tolerate.” She sighed dramatically, sticking the silver arrow back in to her quiver.

“Pretty sure she likes you more than she likes me.” Apollo cut in, walking over and throwing an arm around Katie’s shoulder which earned him a hard elbow to the ribs.

“Hey! I am your brother!” He groaned, jumping away and holding his side. Tony couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, encouraged on by Kate’s look of approval.

“You’re all traitors!” Clint announced, folding his arms over his chest with a pout. “Come on Anthony...I thought I could at least trust you. We’re friends.”

“You can trust me!” Tony blurted out and there was absolutely no hiding how eager he sounded. A small whimper left his lips as Loki tightened his arms around him and the gold bangles around his wrists really dug into his stomach. 

“Babe— Ow.”

“Stop flirting.” He said simply, tugging on him again. Tony’s face twisted, it didn’t exactly hurt but it wasn’t comfortable either. The possessiveness had quickly turned from endearing to annoying.

“Stop embarrassing me.”

“Oh I’m embarrassing you?” His tone was warning, dangerous even. Tony internally groaned, he did not want to start a fight with Loki in front of the other two. He was sort of wishing they had never left the Underworld, no one judged them there.

“Yes you are. You’re being a little brat in front of my friends.” He huffed, yanking away from his grip so he could stand away. The jerking movement made the golden laurel in his hair shift and slide a little on his forehead. He took a few steps back towards the twins as he adjusted it back against his hair.

“You do not talk to me like that, Anthony. What has gotten into you?” Loki frowned, lowering his voice and taking a step closer. He seemed to at least be trying to rein in his anger. 

“I-- I don’t like you pulling on me like that.” He frowned, looking away. “It makes me unhappy.”

“Well it makes me unhappy when you are drooling over another god. Or when you’re laying in bed with Amora!” Loki countered and his skin flashed blue as he said the words, his actions must have really angered him.

“You know it’s not like that…” He was really just excited to be above ground and see familiar faces, it just so happened that he had once pined over the other man. He was over it. Definitely. No way would he even think about accepting an offer if Clint asked him to sit on his lap. And Amora? She really was just his friend. He had absolutely no interest in her whatsoever. 

Suddenly his mouth was dry as his mind wandered back to Cling. Whoops.

“You are my husband.” Was the best Tony could say in his defense. “And you are being absurd.”

“That does not give me much confidence.” Loki admitted, reaching his hands out for Tony but he didn’t move or take his hands. He just settled his hands on his own hips and looked at him.

The blue flashed on his skin again at Tony’s rejection of his actions and it made his face scrunch up in disapproval. He hated how he had to watch him fight with his emotions, how he couldn’t control them. 

“Loki. Deep breath. Don’t get angry.” He said softly, watching him. He quickly glanced behind him and sure enough, both Apollo and Artemis were watching with wide eyes. Which honestly, really said something about the situation. The fact that Kate was showing any interest in two men? Well that was just astounding. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to them before turning back to Loki whose skin all seemed to be tinged with blue. It could be worse, he could be showing patches of a dark, royal blue. A tinge wasn’t so bad…

“You are apologizing for my actions now?” His words were just below a growl, taking a step closer to Tony and this time he didn’t flinch. He let him move closer. He even let his hands slide from their place on his waist to get rid of his defensive stance. 

“You are acting in such a way that requires me to.”

“Anthony…” oh now he really was growling and it stirred something in Tony. He had no idea whether it was a good or bad thing. 

“Does that embarrass you?” He challenged with a raised eyebrow. “To be pitied?”

“Do not test me, Anthony.” He took a deep breath, his eyes flooding with red and Tony immediately knew it was time for him to stop playing games. This was serious. 

“Darling...I crossed a line.” He frowned, taking a step closer and placing a gentle hand on his arm. “I’m so sorry.”

“You are just sorry that your friends pity you now.” He growled, glancing up at the godly twins who suddenly looked away and pretended to be very interested in their arrows. “It is not I that they pity, it is you. They pity that you were forced to be my husband.”

“Forced?!” Artemis’ voice rang out in alarm. Tony had glazed over that detail once he had started to fall for Loki… the rumors going around were that they had eloped and didn’t tell Anthony’s mother and that’s why she was so panicked. She had only thought that he had been kidnapped. 

“Loki!” His eyes went wide and he pushed closer to try and silence his words. Words that he would undoubtedly regret once his anger had subsided. His words came out in a soft hiss. “They don’t know.” 

That seemed to clear his head a little bit and his face fell, his lips forming a little O at the realization. All the blue faded and was replaced by a dark red, a small smile appearing on his lips as he tried to regain his composure and think of a way to talk his way out of this one.

Tony decided it was his turn to step in, turning his back to Loki and smiling sweetly at the two gods. “Well now forced is a big word, a word my husband used in a fit of anger. He really didn’t mean to say that. We are quite happy together, aren’t we darling?”

“Just the happiest.” He laughed weakly, moving in to wrap his arms around Tony’s waist and hold him gently this time. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek that had him smiling and giggling. Okay, maybe he was a little weak for Loki and the twins must have saw that as they started to relax, Artemis’ fingers slowly unclenching from around her bow. Tony had no doubt that she wouldn’t have hesitated to shoot an arrow at him if Tony had asked.

“Uhuh. Right. Uh well...why’d we decide to get together, again?” Apollo asked, scratching his head with a confusion expression that also had Tony just melting inside. Why couldn’t he just keep his arousal under control? Why were all the gods so damn hot? His life would be so much easier if he wasn’t surrounded by such beautiful people.

“Well I thought my darling might enjoy seeing the two of you.” Loki said sweetly, almost a little too much sugar there. “And because I’m searching for a prophecy.”

“A prophecy?” Tony asked, confused as he looked up at Loki. What would Loki possibly need a prophecy for...he couldn’t assume anything good.

“I’ll explain in a second, baby.” Loki cooed, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he turned back to the twins. Neither of them looked particularly thrilled to hear that from him. 

“Well prophecies don’t exactly work on demand and I don’t recite them anyway, one of my oracles has to do that for you. I focus a whole lot more on the sun and poetry, little bit of archery. Sorry.” He shrugged and glanced warily at his sister. It seemed as if he knew more than he was willing to let on. 

“Oh of course not, I know that.” Loki laughed lightly, his hands gently running up and down Tony’s sides as he spoke. Loki knew exactly what he was doing, the little touches keeping Tony pliant and easy in front of him so he wouldn’t interrupt. “I’m talking about an old prophecy, an ancient one spoken by your oracle.”

“You really will have to be more specific, Lord Hades. I don’t just spent my time memorizing everything my oracle has said.” He laughed at the idea, waving a hand. “Even I don’t understand most of what she has to say.”

“Quite tragic, isn’t it? That they are so difficult to interpret. I believe the one I am seeking predicts great things to come but who can really be sure?” He spoke easily and even though Tony couldn’t see his face, he was sure that Loki was smiling. “I only know one line of it but I do really hope for more. It goes, ‘Twelve pieces combined as one will make the resentment done’ quite lovely, don’t you think?”

“Clint…” Katie interrupted, glancing over at her brother. She did not seem to like where this was going. Tony didn’t understand why that could be a bad prophecy. Eradicating resentment is a great thing!

“It is nothing that I am trying to use,” Loki assured them. “I am under orders from Lord Zeus himself. Yes, he wanted me to retrieve the prophecy for him.”

“And why did he entrust you with this?” Apollo asked skeptically, a tinge of hurt slipping in to his words. “Why not ask me? His son.” 

“It is true, my brother and I do not always get along but we are making amends.” 

“You are?” Loki’s hands had stopped moving against his skin and he was suddenly brought back to reality and in to the conversation. “Since when?”

“Remember when Amora pushed you off the chair and you couldn’t find me after? I was on Olympus.” He looked down at him, his hands started moving against him again. Tony had the vague feeling that Loki was using his magic on him but he couldn’t seem to move to stop him.

“Ah okay.” Tony nodded, a dreamy expression on his face. That all seemed to make sense. He looked down at the ground, suddenly super interested in a crack on the stone beneath them. 

“Pushed you off a chair? Anthony, what kind of place are you living in?” Apollo asked, concern laced in his words.

“A palace!” He exclaimed. “But a closed off one, I miss hearing about the mortals and my garden.” 

He pouted a little, his eyes meeting Apollos’ and it must of clicked in his mind the reason why Tony had suddenly gone so quiet, why his speech kept fluctuating. “Hey! You’re using your magic on the kid!”

“M’not a kid.” Tony huffed but he didn’t even look up from being zoned out. He vaguely heard the others speaking, his mind sort of working on auto pilot to answer their questions. He was completely unaware that Loki was using magic on him but Apollo knew him well enough to know his behavior wasn’t the usual. 

“Tones, that wasn’t the point.”

“Tones?” Loki raised an eyebrow, his fingers not even pausing against Tony’s skin. He saw no problem with using his magic on him apparently.

“Yeah it’s a nickname I have for him, get over it.” Tony glanced up then, the nickname stirring some sort of recognition from him.

“Oh Apollo! You’ve come back for me! Does mother know you’re here? Oh I hope not, darling. Sneak me away, would you?” He smiled brightly up at him, thinking he was back in his grotto, back before Loki had stolen him away.

“You’re scrambling his brain, Hades! You gotta stop that!” Apollo was shouting then and it confused Tony. Loki wasn’t there. Who was getting their brain scrambled? That was weird.

“Don’t you dare tell me what to do with my husband.” Loki growled, taking a step back and dragging Tony along with him. In his clumsy fumbling, he noticed the green mist swirling around his abdomen. What was that?

“Oh hell, you don’t have reign over him. That’s our boy.” Artemis accepting the existence of a man? She must have lost her mind but then again, she sort of liked Tony. She notched an arrow, holding her bow steady and aiming it right at Loki. “Let. Him. Go.”

“My sister means business and she never misses, I’d advise you do as she says.” Apollo chimed in, a grin on his face as he loaded his own bow and held it up in their direction. “Oh and that prophecy? No way you’re getting it from me.”

“You...fine. Fine. I don’t need it from you anyway.” The last thing Tony saw was his favorite pair of twins aiming arrows at him before everything went dark and silent.

It felt like only a second later when he was ripped out of that darkness, sitting up harshly and looking around to try and figure out his surroundings. “Wha--?!”

“Anthony! Oh darling, good. You’re awake.” Loki came hurrying over to his bedside. Tony took in a sharp breath, trying to settle himself down. This was not their bedroom.

“Where are we?!”

“A mortal hotel, love. You needed to rest and I didn’t want to deal with Amora’s questioning.” He smiled with a little laugh, sitting on his bedside and reaching out to take his hand.

Tony immediately jerked away, he wasn’t sure what had happened yet but he had a gut feeling that Loki had done something wrong. Something bad.  
“What did you do to me?”

“Excuse me?” Loki looked taken aback, rattled at Tony’s question but he kept pushing. He knew something was wrong and that Loki was much too good of a liar.

“We were with Clint and Katie and then...you used your magic on me!” It slowly started to come back to him, it was all hazy and in little pieces but the memories were enough. “Get the hell away from me!”

He couldn’t do this, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t deal with being controlled any longer. He had done it for too long in his life and he refused to let anyone else harness him. He would find somewhere to go, he had to.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go south for Loki and Tony and their relationship becomes at risk for failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little spicy so watch out for that at the end! Thank you to all who comment consistently and keep reading, I really appreciate you! Comments mean the world to me!

“Baby please....” He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his hands out to him. 

“I cannot believe you!” He gasped, folding in on himself. He knew he had been in the wrong, that he should only have eyes for Loki but, he had lost himself. He had never had to be in a situation like that and his mind blanked and he had no idea what to do and he was just making excuses. Loki wouldn’t care about excuses, would he?

He felt terrible and guilty that he had literally drooled over Apollo, a god that he had admitted to having a deep crush on and it was obvious that he hadn’t let that crush go. There was no talking his way out of this one, it was honestly lucky that Loki was even there. If he hadn’t been, he might have just ran off with the archer and done something he could never take back.

He felt so conflicted and while he knew had done wrong, Loki had too. Using magic on him like that was awful, just absolutely terrible and cruel and awful. He had turned him in to a pliant zombie for him. He remembered the ordeal but it was like he was watching from the bottom of a lake, everything distorted and dream like. 

If Loki had told him to do something, he would have without question. That was dangerous and the thought of knowing that Loki could have that control over him terrified him. He couldn’t hold a grudge on this, they were both wrong but, he couldn’t also just forgive.

“Loki...Loki, I need you to promise me something, okay?” His face was painted in worry, turning to look at him and taking a few steps closer. “And it’s a big one…”

“Anything, my love. Anything.” Loki nodded, settling his hands on the bed once he realized Tony wasn’t going to move any closer.

“You can’t use your magic to control me. No matter what. I just...that scares me beyond belief to know that you could. You could make me hurt myself, you know? That’s awful.”

 

“Oh Anthony, I would never!” He quickly shook his head, standing up but keeping a distance between them. The concern looked genuine on his face but, he was such a master liar, who could be sure?

“But you were forcing me to be quiet...and just stay put in your arms…” He shook his head, looking down at his feet. “How can I be sure you won’t do it again?”

“I suppose you can’t really.” He sighed and that caught Tony’s attention. There were no excuses or scrambling to come up with answers. Just the truth. “But I can keep telling you that I love you and cherish you and would never do a thing to hurt you. I was jealous and bitter and I made a mistake. One that I hope you can forgive.”

“Perhaps…” Tony nodded, glancing up at him once more. He didn’t want to stay angry forever, harbouring ill feelings towards another never worked well for the gods. Led to a lot of backstabbing and death. He wasn’t interested in that.

“Really?” He smiled, the relief so potent in his gaze that it broke Tony’s heart just a little bit. He hated that Loki had caused this just as much as he hated having to deny him that forgiveness but he couldn’t just bend over and accept it, he had to hold his ground.

“I said perhaps.” He nodded, moving to sit on a small couch across the room. He was feeling weak and upset again. He wished they were home, so he could just go find Cerberus and play with him for a while. Cerberus always made him feel better.  
“Right…well…okay.” Loki nodded, his smile fading a bit at that but he still looked hopeful. Like a puppy. Like someone he couldn’t possibly stay upset with. Feelings. Ugh. He was too eager to please and he knew it. This was his chance to prove that he had changed.

“Can we go home? Do we have to stay here? It’s small…” He frowned, really looking around for the first time at the room. It was a bedroom with a small sitting room and bathroom. Nothing more than a bed, wardrobe, couch and a few decorations. Did mortals really live like this? 

All his experience with mortals came from Apollo and Amora and they were not exactly the most humble or frugal gods so, there was a good chance his knowledge was limited and one sided. He sort of wanted to keep it that way. He wasn’t greedy but, he appreciated nice and pretty things.

“Spoiled thing,” Loki nodded with a little laugh and brought the tiniest smile to Tony’s lips. 

He quickly came back to his senses though, realizing Loki’s slip up there. “I’m. Not. A. Thing!” He huffed, crossing his arms and sinking in to the couch. “Take me home!”

“Oh baby, baby…you know I didn’t mean…” He shook his head, knowing it was useless to argue with him. “My apologizes.”

“It’s not that difficult to remember that I am a person. A god. Not a piece of porcelain or terracotta vase. Not an object.” He stood up, his arms still crossed and a pissed off look on his face. “Not to mention that I am your husband.”

“Of course I know that, my love. I misspoke. I really am sorry for saying it, I should have known better.”

“You are not a child, so yes, you should have known better.” He huffed, noticing that his golden laurel wreath was sitting on the pillow of the bed and stormed over to pick it up. What if it had been left there! Amora would not have been pleased and Tony would have thrown another fit. Speaking of Amora, he was really in a mood to see her. Anyone but Loki. 

“Darling would you stop having a tantrum and come talk to me? I have some questions.” Loki frowned, watching him pick up the laurel and placing it back on his head. He guessed that meant they weren’t going home yet.

“I’m not throwing—okay, yes.” He sighed, knowing he was right that time. He sat on the other side of the bed, bringing his knees up to his chest and folding in on himself as he looked over at him. “What is it?”

“Why are you so afraid of magic? I know your mother didn’t use it, but you have been learning a little bit to help your plants along, right?” His tone was soft and understanding and it helped calm Tony down a little bit. “I feel like that is something I should have known by now.”

“I ah…yes Amora has been teaching me. But only very, very small amounts and only things relevant to my growing of plants.” He nodded, picking at the bottom of his chiton. “I have not had good experiences with magic.”

“Would you elaborate for me?” 

“A long time ago, there was a minor god and um…” He had to pause, not wanting to remember all those months that had scarred him forever but he felt like this was important for Loki to understand. “Although a minor god, he was powerful. Too powerful and I was too naïve. Not that im any less naïve now but, he used his magic for all the wrong reasons.”

“A long time ago, there was a minor god and um…” He had to pause, not wanting to remember all those months that had scarred him forever but he felt like this was important for Loki to understand. “Although a minor god, he was powerful. Too powerful and I was too naïve. Not that im any less naïve now but, he used his magic for all the wrong reasons.”

He frowned deeply, looking down at his feet. He didn’t like pushing himself to retell the tale and he really wished Loki was holding him and comforting him through it but, that would be giving in.

“Go on baby, I’ll be patient.” Loki encouraged, opening up his body language to invite Tony closer. He bit his lip, glancing up at him and seeing that. Those arms looked like home to him. He could seek comfort in his man without being weak, right?

He hesitantly crawled over, placing himself right on his lap and burrowing against his chest. Definitley better. Loki immediately had his arms around his waist, nose buried in his hair to breathe in his scent.

“He thought I was easy, easily influenced so he could harness my power. Little did I know, he was actually draining me.” He shook his head, remembering how much of a fool he had been. “His deal was similar to Apollo’s. He came to visit my mother and stay for a meal and then he would sweep me away to a little corner of the meadow where we couldn’t be seen by my mother and a dryad hardly passed by. It was perfect. A perfect place to get me to fall for him.”

He laughed bitterly, closing his eyes and just feeling how solid Loki was beneath him. “Apollo was lust and infatuation, I knew he was just playing with me for a good time and I was enjoying it so, why not? Tiberius on the other hand was someone who I fell for. Like fell from Olympus to Tartarus for. I was wrapped around his finger and there was no way I was getting away.”

“Oh my love…” Loki groaned, pulling him in closer and pressing kisses to his cheeks. “I’m so, so sorry. I’m going to kill this Tiberius. I don’t care if the Fates say it’s not his time, he’s mine.”

 

“Oh that was just the backstory, I haven’t even really got in to the bad stuff.” He adjusted to give himself a moment to think and figure out where he was in the story again. “So, this went on for weeks. We would hide away together, kiss a little, I was still adamantly a virgin god though. But I would always go home feeling weak. Happy but weak. I felt happy for making him feel good and because he would praise me and tell me how wonderful I was but…he was stealing something from me. I still don’t really know how he did it, it takes strong magic to drain a god of their power but he managed.”

He took a deep breath, willing himself to continue the story on. “How silly of me to not expect this from the god of lawlessness. He didn’t have to follow conventional magic rules, he bent them to his will and it allowed him to drain my power without really noticing. I always just thought I was tired from being excited. So, long story short, he didn’t end up using my powers for anything. He was just jealous of Apollo who had started his visits with mother. He just wanted to make me weak enough to comply and decide that he was my whole world so I would completely run away with him.”

“How did you find out it was happening?” Loki asked quietly, gently running his hands over his sides to help keep him calm and remind him that he was there for him.

“Apollo found it out, actually.” He smiled wistfully, he had cried enough tears in his life. He realized just how numb he had become to it all. He had expected to cry, to feel uncomfortable but on the contrary, he felt absolutely nothing. It was like someone else was telling the story. “He carried me away one night to our special spot that we had just barely established as ours. He started to hold me, hands trailing over my skin and then he stopped all at once. This wasn’t the first time we had been together this intimately and that had never happened before.”

He paused to look up at Loki and see his reaction. He didn’t look angry for bringing up Apollo, more like he was upset that Tony had ever been hurt. “Anyway, he declared that I was weak and sick. I had no idea what he was talking about, I felt fine! But he was the god of medicine and he could pick up on that in seconds so once I got over my initial ‘how dare you say that to me?’ thing, I decided to listen and trust him.”

“So…Apollo fixed you?” Loki asked cautiously, a hint of curiosity and hope there and it brought a smile to Tony’s face that he was understanding and focusing on the right point.

“Not exactly, he helped restore my powers enough that they could finish the rest of the regeneration process and bring me back to full strength but mentally? I struggled for a long time, became even more dependent on my mother. Sorta just became a child again. I couldn’t be alone.”

“Oh honey…” Loki cooed, pressing kisses to his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his stomach.

“Well that’s where Apollo really comes in to play, I slowly started to trust him more and more and helped restore my faith that I could be happy and that not everyone was out to hurt me. Apollo wasn’t the most genuine, but he had no intention of hurting me and that’s what really helped. Without Apollo, I’d just be rotting in that original room you threw me in. No way I would’ve ever opened up to you.”  
“So this is why you are so fond of the god, hm? Because he helped you through this?” Loki nodded thoughtfully, dipping his head down to rest his chin on his shoulder, placing lazy kisses to the crook of Tony’s neck. “I should really apologize and thank him for his good deed.”

“Thank Lady Artemis too. I may be one of the only men besides her brother that she remotely trusts. She saw how Apollo mentally nursed me back to health and she took a small favor to me. I respect her hunters and in turn, they give me about ten percent of respect but honestly that’s better than most.”

“Better than most.” Loki chuckled in agreement. “They give me negative one hundred percent of their trust.”

“Yeah, sounds about right.” He grinned, leaning his head back and pursing his lips to ask for a kiss. Loki was happy to oblige, kissing him softly before pulling away. “Well if we have this mortal room for now, perhaps we should put it to good use while we have the privacy away from the castle at home?”

“And what might you have in mind, my love?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and Tony felt the sudden increase in his heartbeat from where he had his ear resting against his chest.

“I mean, I am feeling rather generous at the moment and… I want you inside of me.” He bit his lip, a blush spreading across his cheeks after being so bold so quickly. Loki had not given him anything more than his hand wrapped around his cock since their first time and he was craving more. Apollo had told him many stories and he was itching to reenact one of them. “Please?”

“Well when you ask so sweetly, how could I say no?” He grinned, pressing heated kisses to his neck this time, sucking at one spot and having Tony absolutely melting beneath him in seconds. He had also heard that makeup sex was wonderful. Helped get a lot of emotions out. “You sure you’re ready for me inside you?”

“Well…I’m sort of already open. I’ve had my own fingers inside me before, so I’ve been stretched. Um maybe just help me a little bit more with yours and see what you think?” He squeaked, his words unsure and choppy as he thought of the right phrasing and word choice for what he really wanted. “Will it hurt to have you inside me?”

“Maybe just a little, depends how open you really are.” Loki said honestly, squeezing his hips. “But I’m going to hit that perfect little spot inside of you and you’re going to feel like a million drachmas.”

“Such promises, Loki. I do hope you can follow through.” He grinned, wiggling a little in his lap as he got more comfortable. He could start to feel the hard outline of Loki’s cock beneath his toga, just lightly poking through the fabric. “Seems someone’s excited, hm?”

“How are you a virgin and yet, such a tease?” Loki sounded exasperated, biting a hard mark onto Tony’s shoulder and making him gasp from surprise. Tony was absolutely all talk and no following through. The moment Loki demanded even the slightest bit of upper hand, he was melting. “Anthony, my love, I am going to be gentle with you okay? No need to get too worked up.”

“I have a wildly dirty imagination.” He grinned, biting his lip and nodding at Loki’s statement. “Gentle sounds good. Worship me.”

“Such a needy thing.” Loki laughed, gracefully pushing him off his lap and settling him down next to him. He nudged him to fall to his back, settling a knee between his legs which made Tony naturally splay his legs open and oh it brought a smile to Loki’s face. “But so good for me, yeah?”

“Only for you.” Tony confirmed with a shy smile but there was no where for him to hide his face and it just made him blush that much harder. For all his show of being over confident, he could get shy so quickly. He figured it was due to the fact that he really didn’t have much confidence. He was a real fake.

“Beautiful, my love. You’re so beautiful.” Loki praised, cupping his cheek and leaning in for a soft kiss. He was thankful for how gentle and at ease Loki was, he made him feel safe and calm and slowly but surely the blush was fading.

Tony stretched his arms above his head then, offering himself to Loki, showing that he wanted to be his. He really did want to be worshipped, kissed from head to toe and then taken by Loki. His king.

“Keep kissing me.” Tony begged, pushing the fabric of his toga away until he was completely exposed for his darling. Loki eyed him hungrily then, his gaze roaming over Tony’s naked form and taking him all in. It was like he was seeing him naked for the first time again and Tony absolutely loved it.

“Oh baby, baby, baby.” Loki moaned, dipping down to kiss his neck, down his chest and over his thighs. He squirmed beneath him a little bit when he got there, the kisses harder and more needy against his skin. His mouth was hot and much too close to where he wanted him, teasing over his skin. Tony gasped as he licked a hard stripe up his already hard cock, looking up at him under long eyelashes with a shit eating grin. “Like that?”

“Yeah. Mhm. Again!” He demanded, reaching to grab a hand in to Loki’s hair to push him back down again but Loki fought his grip, shaking his head. 

“No, no baby boy. We’re doing this my way.” He kissed back up his stomach and chest, focusing on his neck for a few moments longer. He sucked and nipped close to his collarbone until a dark bruise bloomed against his skin.

“Yes my lord.” There was nothing teasing about those words, just full submission for him and Loki adored it, nipping harder over the spot and getting Tony to squirm beneath him.

“More!” He gasped, arching his neck to give him better access. Loki wasn’t one to deny him what he wanted and started sucking just about the first but he was getting impatient for more than just that. He wrapped his fingers around his own hard cock and slicked them up with his precum before pushing one against Tony’s entrance.

He squirmed and pushed his legs open further, allowing Loki to slide the first finger in with a satisfying squelch. The second was pushed in just seconds later as he kept sucking at his neck, pumping him slowly and searching for the nice little spot inside him that would have him pushing off the bed. 

“Oh Loki…want you inside me.” He moaned, fake relaxed from the pleasure and just letting Loki have his way with him. This was the one battle he knew he didn’t have to fight, he could just trust in his husband to take good care of him and it was exhilarating. “Please Loki? Would you like that, hm?”

“Oh baby boy, yes I would.” Loki moaned, slipping a third finger in him and making sure he was nice and open for him.

Tony felt slightly delirious from the pleasure, smirking up at him lazily as he spoke. His voice was huskier, rougher. “Yeah? That’s what you want? To fuck me? To slide in to me and fuck me until I’m screaming your name? Show me how much you want me, Loki. Tell me that’s what you want, Loki.”

Tony wasn’t really sure where that had just come from, he was honestly shocked by himself and he saw the hesitation in Loki’s face because surely he was thinking the same thing. He must’ve picked up a thing or two from Apollo without realizing. However, after a moment, Loki didn’t seem to mind one bit. If anything, it turned him on more. Which is exactly what Tony was going for.

“I’ll show you that’s what I want, Anthony.” He whispered, pulling all three fingers out at once and leaving Tony gasping and whining from the emptiness. Loki couldn’t possibly just leave him all open and—“Oh my gods!”

Loki slid in to him without warning, giving Tony half his length in one quick move. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his lips parted and going pliant beneath Loki. That was beyond wonderful.

Loki thrust in to him, slow and steady and perfect. This was all Tony needed for the moment, to have Loki love on him. Nothing too rough or crazy. Just love. Showing how much he loved him.

“I love you so much, darling.” He moaned, leaning up to kiss him deeply as he thrust in to him again, just a little bit harder. He had Tony moaning against his lips in no time, his breath hot and shallow against his skin.

“Love you too, Loki…” He tangled his fingers in to Loki’s hair and yanked him down in to another kiss. Okay maybe he wasn’t as pure as he let on…sure he hadn’t actually done anything with anyone else before but himself? And his imagination? That was a different story.

“Thought I was on top here.” Loki teased, nipping at his bottom lip and growling in the back of his throat at him. That noise had Tony’s cheeks flushing, arching further in to him. “Such a little brat.”

“You tease me!” Tony gasped as Loki gave him a particularly hard thrust, brushing right over that spot in him and making his jaw fall slack open. “Oh Loki…”

“You like that?” He thrust hard in to him again, trying to draw more noises out of Tony. “Let me here you, let the whole place hear you.”

“Yes, my lord.” Tony’s eyes were clouded with desire, reaching a hand in front of him to stroke himself in time with Loki’s thrusts. It was a whole different mix of sensations and he was so close, his cock dripping over his fingers.

“Oh baby boy, look at you. So pretty like that for me.” Loki praised, not slowing down in his thrusts, kissing at Tony’s neck to give him even more stimulation. 

“Loki…Loki I’m gonna…so close.”

“Come for me, darling.” Loki whispered against his neck and thrust faster to push Tony over the edge. He would make sure his darling came first and got the pleasure he deserved.

It only took a few more seconds before Tony was spilling over, creating a mess on his chest and getting his seed all over Loki in turn. “Loki!” He did scream his name, moaned nice and loud for him. Loki was sure he had awoken every mortal in the nearby area.

The sight of that and Tony clenching around Loki’s aching cock was enough to set him over the edge as well, filling Tony even further and leaking slightly down his thigh.

 

“Loki! Loki, Loki ah…” He sighed with pleasure, nuzzling against him, not wanting to be away from his man. “I love you so much.”

“Love you too, my precious little flower.” Loki hummed, running his fingers through his hair and placing lazy kisses to his temples. He hadn’t slid out of him yet, just letting Tony bask in how full he felt with so much of Loki inside him. He didn’t care that they were both sticky with Tony’s slick and that he was laying himself right in it as he settled against Tony’s chest. 

“Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Tony giggled and Loki thought he had actually got sent to Elysium himself. “We should do that more often.”

“Don’t think you were ready until now.” Loki cooed, his fingers still brushing through his lover’s hair and smiling at the questions. “But I would be more than happy to keep doing this with you.” 

“I’m going to pull out of you now.” Tony thought it was odd that he had to announce that but he smiled nonetheless at the kiss to his forehead just before.

Tony gasped and whined as Loki pulled out though, pulling against every muscle there and slowly making him feel empty again. It wasn’t so bad until the gush of slick and come came rushing out of him on to the sheets. “Oh my gods!” He shrieked, a dark blush on his cheeks. He had not prepared for that, he hadn’t even thought that it would have no where to go…

“Loki!” He swatted at him, all sense of being cuddly and cute were gone. 

“I can’t help it, my darling. You’ll get use to it.” He chuckled, pressing him down in to the bed to kiss him deeply. “Relax.”

“Oh that was gross.” He scoffed once Loki broke away from the kiss. “I feel beyond disgusting.”

“Well you look positively radiant.” Loki announced, fighting back on a laugh towards his high maintenance husband. “Can I use a little magic to clean you up and take you home?”

“Yes I suppose that would be alright.” He yawned sleepily with a nod, the reminder of home really relaxing him. He curled his fingers against Loki’s chest, cuddling up to him once more.

“My beautiful little flower.” Loki praised with a soft smile. It only took a snap of his fingers to have them both back in their bed, clean and dry beneath the dark sheets. 

“Goodnight, Loki.”

“Sweet dreams, Anthony.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony reconcile their relationship and some more smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep leaving comments, I love them!! Also I want to know what you guys think/want to see in the fic!

“Amora, darling. How are you.” Tony smiled, going straight for her and giving her a long hug with a kiss to her cheek. 

“Someone’s chipper. I expected you to be grumpy after such a trip.” She smiled, a little skeptical, glancing to Loki who was coming up behind him. He just shrugged with a smug smile, wrapping an arm around Anthony’s waist and pulling him away from Amora.

“And why would I be grumpy?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. There was a flash of concern on her face but just as quickly, it was gone and she was smiling at ease again.

“Because our little Loki can be quite the diva and traveling is stressful, not to mention seeing his family who are not his biggest fans!” She waved her hand dismissively, smiling at Loki over Tony’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right.”

“Little Loki?” Tony fought back a laugh, looking up at his lover with a grin. “You’re going to let her call you that? Can I call you that?”

“Absolutely not darling.” He growled in the back of his throat, leaning down to nip at his neck, right over the bruises that had formed from their night together.

Tony hummed happily, tilting his head and exposing a large portion of his neck where Amora could clearly see the dark bruise blooming against his skin. Tony quickly noticed the amused look on her face and buried his head in Loki’s chest to hide his blush. He had forgotten that was there until she started eyeing him like that.

“Ah I see why there’s such a good mood between you two.” She smirked, nodding thoughtfully and settling her hands on her hips. “Well I am thankful you decided to do it outside of my home.”

“It’s our home too!” Tony protested with an exasperated sigh. Such a drama queen and he knew it.

“Anthony would you let Amora and I talk for a little bit? Go off to bed?” He patted his butt to get him moving and Tony twisted in his arms, reaching up and arching his head to ask for a kiss. Loki obliged, earning a disgusted noise from Amora who turned head away.

“Disgusting. Get a room. I don’t need to see that.”

“Sorry you’re just jealous.” Tony quipped, giggling as he turned to walk towards the corridor that housed their monstrously large room. “I expect you to come to bed soon, my love!”

“Wouldn’t want to leave you cold.” Loki agreed with a little laugh before turning to Amora. He ushered her off to the throne room and took a seat in his own throne, sighing happily at the familiarity of the seat.

“Anthony looks elated so I’m thinking it went so well but your expression is telling me otherwise.” Amora raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. “No prophecy?” 

“No prophecy.” Loki agreed with a bitter sigh. It was really setting him back on his plan for taking over Olympus. Plus, Tony seemed okay with him now but he was sure that if he had one more reason to distrust him, it would be too much and he would lose Tony for good. He couldn’t allow him to find out about this. “I used my magic on him…”

“You what?!” Amora’s eyes went wide. He expected as much though and just waved her off, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “Loki you didn’t—”

“And yet, I did. He was making me jealous and I lost my temper and forced him to be obedient to me.” He felt like he was going to cry. The prophecy felt irrelevant compared to this. Tony was absolutely more important to him. Which was quite the revelation to him, actually. It had only just occurred to him that he would choose Anthony first. Huh.

“How is he in such a good mood?!” She moved up the steps to push herself up and sit on the wide arm of the throne. Normally Loki would push her off and tell her to stop disrespecting his throne in such a way but he was in no mood for it.

“I made him numerous promises that it would never happen again and then we uh… connected for a while.”

“You had sex, Loki. You’re really going to be shy around me now?” She laughed lightly, humorlessly though. She did not seem amused by the situation. “It’s going to take a little more than that to fully get his trust back, you know that, right?”

“He seems rather happy.” Loki shrugged, glancing to where Anthony had walked away too. Really, he seemed more than happy. It was his first strike, Anthony couldn’t really stay upset, could he?

“Time will tell, I suppose.” Amora sighed, nudging his leg with her foot, the velvety slipper poking against his toga. “So what's the new plan? You need the rest of that prophecy.”

“Yes, yes I know that, darling.” He nodded, opening his eyes to look at her again. “I’m think I’ll take Anthony back up to the mortal world again, try and find another god that knows the prophecy.”

“Who better than Apollo though? You can’t directly access one of his oracles, this does not sound like a solid plan.

“Of course it doesn’t, it’s me winging it.” He smiled mischievously, sitting up. He was not confident but maybe faking it till he made it was the right way to go. “And if all goes poorly, at least I’ll have taken a trip with my lover.”

“I see you have your priorities in order.” She rolled her eyes with a little smile. “For the sake of both of us, I do hope you find a god who can supply you with what you need. You will really need all the help you can get.”

“The plan will work, we will overthrow Olympus and take our rightful place. Just you wait.”

“Of course, Lord Hades. I would never doubt you.” She teased with a nod, sliding off the arm rest and nodding towards the corridor. “Now go love on your man.”

“Yes ma’am.” He saluted playfully, standing up as well and heading off to go make sure his darling was more than satisfied. 

>>>

 

“Anthony, dear? I have presents!”

“Presents?” Tony perked up excitedly, pirouetting on his heel and changing the direction he was walking to make a bee line straight for her. He had only been passing through the throne room, planning on going to visit Cerberus but presents got him more than excited.

“What is it?”

“Come sit with me first, darling. You’re going to like this.” She patted the spot next to her, sitting on the steps that led up to the thrones. She had a lot of nerve, but not enough to disrespect the thrones when Loki wasn’t around. 

She pulled two little leather pouches from behind her, settling them in between of the two of them. Tony’s fingers itched to rip them open, he had always been rather spoiled with very little patience. His mother never made him wait for anything he wanted. “Can I open it?! The suspense is killing me!”

“Spoiled.” She shook her head with a smile. She made him wait a moment longer before finally nodding. “Yes, Anthony. Go ahead and open them.”

“Yay!” He cheered, picking up the first pouch and peeking inside. There seemed to be lots of little things inside and he poured a few in to his hand, finally realizing that they were beads! “Oh I love them!” 

He sifted through the different beads, so excited to make something with them. Perhaps something to match his laurel wreath? Yeah he liked that idea.

“Don’t forget the second one, silly.” She smiled, nudging the second pouch towards him. 

“Oh!” Tony nodded, pouring the beads back in to the pouch and setting it down so he could grab the second. This one was full of chains, clasps, ropes and cords—all perfect for stringing the beads and creating jewelry. Just what he had in mind.

“Where did you get these? They’re perfect.”

“Oh I took my own little trip to the mortal world. They do create some wonderful things although, I believe a demigod, child of Athena, crafted these. All the best crafts do come from them.” She smiled softly, apparently pleased at Tony’s reaction.

“Demigods are quite wonderful, aren’t they? Underappreciated too. If I had a bunch of children running around, I would appreciate them.”

“And that, my dear, is why you are so special.” She leaned forward, cupping his cheek. “So unlike the rest of this family. So precious and pure, they could learn a thing or two from you.”

“Oh. Well thank you.” He blushed lightly, averting his gaze. That meant the world to him. He wanted to be different, better than the Olympians who so obviously ignored their children, fought with their siblings. It was awful.

Of course him and his mother were going through a rough spot but he wouldn’t plot against her. Little did he know that his husband was one of those awful Olympians who would ruthlessly harm their own. Tony would never be on board for that. “I particularly like the children of Hephaestus. Always tinkering and building something new. I find it so fascinating.”

“I didn’t know you like building.” She smiled, raising an eyebrow in genuine interest.

“Well, yeah.” He shrugged, smiling sheepishly down at his lap where all the beads were spilled out. “It’s a lot like my gardens, you know? I have to perfectly calculate where everything will be placed so they get along nicely, so the colors match and the roots don’t tangle together. Plus with my gardens, everything is alive.”

“Huh. I never thought of it like that.” She smiled, brushing her thumb over his cheek. Tony just smiled, leaning in to her touch. He was very much improving with Loki and Amora’s physical contact. He had come a long way since first arriving in the realm.

“Yeah unless you’re a god of nature, no one really gets it like we do.” He shrugged, sliding the beads and cords back in to their bags. “Mind if I go to my room and start making something with these?”

“Absolutely, can’t wait to see what create!” She smiled with a nod, gesturing towards the way he came from.

He hopped up, kissing her cheek quickly before scurrying of to his room for the rest of the day.

>>>

“Anthony.” Loki knocked on the doorframe the next day, letting himself in to the room without even listening for Tony’s response. Not that Tony would ever deny him access. 

“Hm?” He glanced up from where he was sitting, legs crossed, in the middle of his bed. He had locked himself away hours ago, thoroughly engrossed in a set of beads that Amora had found for him while they were away. They were wonderful clay beads in all different shapes and colors and Tony had fallen in love the minutes he had seen them.

A few were even shaped as flowers, stylized, glyph type flowers but flowers nonetheless. He also had a little box of cords to string the beads with. He was currently working with a tan cord, lacing it with white flowered beads and gold orbs, knotting between each bead to create a lovely necklace. 

Once he acknowledged that it was his lover standing in his doorway, he ducked his head back down, pinching the edge of the string and delicately stringing another bead. It was slow going, tedious work but he enjoyed it and it was nice to have something to take his mind off of everything that had happened.

“You’re in your room.” Loki commented, closing the door behind him and settling on the edge of the bed. He seemed a little upset over that fact but he smiled down at Tony’s hands as he worked on the necklace. “That’s a lovely accessory.”

“Thank you!” He grinned, lifting it up so it would catch the light and Loki could take a better look. He was more than proud of this one, he decided it was his favorite because it matched his laurel crown. He was sure it would become a staple of his look just like the other piece. “And yes, my love. I am in my room. Keen observation.”

Loki ran his thumb over the beads, twirling one between his fingers in admiration. He stayed silent for a moment before deciding to express his concerns. “You could have just as easily done this in our bedroom. I was working, there is no need for you to be in here.”

“You sound jealous of room. A location.” He mused, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow. In truth, he didn’t feel comfortable in their room anymore. Yes, he had begun to forgive Loki but he was still uneasy and stressed at the possibility of Loki using his magic on him again. He knew it had only happened that one time but, he was just terrified. A sort of post traumatic stress and it made him feel more secure to be huddled in the middle of his own plus bed. “My room has better lighting and feels more open. Plus I keep my plants in here, helps me feel centered to be surrounded by my flowers.”

“Ah yes, and what lovely flowers they are.” He agreed with a nod, glancing around at the numerous vases and pots of lavender and lilies. Even Loki would have to admit that it smelt wonderfully in the room, just like the fields that his darling, Persephone had grown up in. “Are you feeling homesick?”

“Hm? Why would you ask that?” He raised an eyebrow, his hands faltering at the question. Maybe he was, he hadn’t thought about that. 

“The room is modeled heavily off of your home, I’m just trying to figure out why you want to be in here rather than our room.” He frowned deeply, reaching out and cupping his chin in his hand to get him to really look at him. Tony flickered his eyes up to meet his gaze, smiling shyly at the sudden eye contact.

“It’s really just the lighting.” He lied with a little shrug. He didn’t feel like having to explain himself. “This is my home now. I know that.”

“I’m afraid that doesn’t make me feel much better, you could have just brought some candles in to our room.” He kept saying ‘our’ as if he was trying to get Tony to take notice. Well, Tony hadn’t let it slip. 

“Loki. Darling.” He sighed, pulling away from his grip and going back to working on his jewelry once again. “Why are you questioning me so much? I am perfectly happy sitting here and working with my beads.”

“I have some different kinds of beads that might also interest you.” Loki hummed, watching Tony’s reaction as he said it.

“What kind of beads?” His eyebrows furrowed, glancing up from his work. He wholeheartedly thought he just meant for jewelry. “Will they match what I’m creating here? What are they made of? What colors?”

“Mmm no, no. A different kind than for your jewelry. They’re something fun to play with down here.” He patted Tony’s butt, causing a pink flush across his cheeks and the cutest little ‘oh’ from his lips.

“A- And what do you do with them?” He glanced up at him, biting his lip. He thought he might have an idea but he wasn’t sure. His attention had strayed far away from the jewelry in his hands. A scenario ran through his head, giving him a spaced out look that he had no idea about.

“You slide them in and out of you...and they cause some really nice friction.” He smirked, his hand running along Tony’s side and sliding beneath the fabric of his Toga. “But I believe it may be a little too soon for you, darling. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Wha-- Oh. Uh...maybe?” He had hardly heard what he said. His mind was solely focused on the beads now and not the ones one his lap. “I think I could handle it.”

“Oh do you? You’re a big boy now?” A rush went through Tony’s core at those words. Why did he find that so hot? So sure, he would play in to this little fantasy. For once he wasn’t pissed off or ready to start a fight. He was happy to just be Loki’s. 

“Yeah Loki. I’m a big boy now. I can handle it. Handle whatever you want to do to me.” He smirked, moving closer, settling a hand on his shoulder so he could climb on to his lap. He straddled his hips, the toga parting and flowing over his sides. 

“Oh look at you...” he hummed thoughtfully, resting his hands on Tony’s waist with an amused smile causing Tony to bite his lip and push closer. 

Loki slid his hands down to Tony’s ass, giving his pert little butt a hard squeeze. 

“Ooh...” he moaned, arching his back so his butt pushed more in to his hands. “Please Loki? Please I can handle it!”

“Mmm not right now, my darling. I want to make sure you’re completely ready.” Loki shook his head, kissing Tony’s forehead with a soft smile. 

“But...” a frown appeared on his face, cocking his head in confusion. Loki was...denying him? No. No he got what he wanted when he wanted it. Denial was not something he handled well.

“You don’t tell me no!” Tony huffed, adjusting the laurel on his head to bring Loki’s attention to it. The sign of his royalty. Not that Loki could have possibly forgotten but it made him feel better. 

“Oh really? Well if I recall correctly, you don’t tell me what to do, baby.” Loki smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“I want you to fuck me, Loki. Please? Don’t you want to fuck me?” He pouted, rolling his hips against him and moaning at the friction that he caused. 

“My gods...the mouth on you.” Loki moaned right back, closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself. “Well when you talk like that, how could I resist?”

He leaned in then, pressing hard kisses to Tony’s neck and nipping at his skin, right over the last bruises he had left. 

“Yes, Loki! Yes!” He cried out his name, leaning his head back to give Loki more access. He was already so turned on, ripping at Loki’s toga to get the fabric away from him so there would be no space between them. 

The night before he wanted calm, true love and passion. Right now, however, he wanted to be fucked hard until he was screaming. He surprised himself though at his own thoughts. He didn’t realize he could even get his mind this dirty. 

He pushed his own toga off his shoulders so it pooled around his hips. He realized he would have to climb off of Loki to get it completely off and he was not in a mood for that. 

He wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck, forcing him away from his own neck so he could press a hard kiss to his lips. He purred lightly in the back of throat, one hand sliding up the back of his neck and carding his fingers through his hair. 

He was achingly hard, his erection sliding against Loki’s stomach and his precum making a mess of the toga just below. 

“Please fuck me, Loki. Push me in to the bed. Please baby?” Tony begged. Keeping his lips teasingly close to Loki’s and looking up at him through dark eyelashes. 

Loki was just about to respond, to flip them over and get Tony on his stomach and slam him in to the mattress. Then the door was pushed open without so much as a knock. 

“Tony? Darling how are you liking the—oh Zeus’ beard! What are you two-?! You could’ve at least invited me!” She huffed, rolling her eyes at them. 

“Mine.” Tony snarled, pressing his chest against Loki’s and burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Amora. Get out.” Loki sighed, shooing her away. She grumbled and sighed but eventually the door clicked shut again and Tony stopped hiding his face to look at Loki. 

There was a light blush on his cheeks and he had lost a lot of his arousal from the embarrassment of Amora walking in and then snapping at her. “Um...”

“Maybe we should stop for right now.” Loki instructed, cupping his chin for a kiss before pulling away. 

Tony sighed with a nod, it just felt too weird to keep going after the interruption. Plus there was a good chance Amora was standing right outside the door. 

“Well...” Loki started again with a little smile, adjusting so that Tony had his back against his chest rather than having his half erect cock still pressed against him. Tony fussed a little bit at the display of strength as he was lifted up but didn’t complain much after. “I actually originally came here because I had an idea.”

“An idea?” Tony asked curiously, looking up at him. 

“Oh yes. I was hoping you might accompany me on a trip up to Midgard again?” This time he wanted to just go for leisure, to spend time with his husband. No interrogating gods or goddess. Just the two of them happily together. 

“Midgard? Who calls it Midgard?”

“Wha—you don’t? Loki raised an eyebrow, looking completely shocked. “Huh.”

“Oh darling.” Tony laughed softly with a shake of his head. “You need to get out more!”

“I need to get out more?! Who are you to be talking. All your friends are Dryads!” 

“And they are all very nice Dryads! They listen and give good advice. Who are you friends with?! Amora and your dog?!”

“Low blow, Anthony!” He scoffed playfully, flicking his ear. 

“Oh shut up and kiss me.” Tony groaned, swerving around and attacking him with a hard kiss. It didn’t take much to get that half hard cock throbbing against Loki’s stomach again. He needed release, he decided he wasn’t going to let Amora stop him from that.

“Yes, my King.” Loki teased, his breath ghosting against Tony’s skin. He worked completely out of his Toga, lifting Anthony up as well to push away the fabric so there was nothing between them. 

“So much better.” Tony hummed, grinding against him as he captured his mouth in another crushing kiss. It all felt so good, so perfect and then Loki adjusted so his length could adjust and bump against Tony’s.

“Oh gods!” He cried happily, biting Loki’s shoulder--just enough that it hurt but didn’t draw blood. He licked over the marks as he started to come back to himself. The spike of arousal had completely blanked his mind.

“You like that, my little king?” Loki’s words were breathy and hot against his skin. 

“So much!” Tony nodded, biting his lip and looking between them. He wanted Loki inside him, to be taken by his husband. “Fuck me?”

“How about we do this…” Loki smirked, running a hand over his cock a few times to slick up his length. He used another hand to help Tony lift up his hips and position him over him. “Now just sink down, I’ve got you little one.”

“Oh~” Tony moaned as he realized what they were doing, slowing sitting down on his cock and letting his hardness fill him up until Loki was buried to the hilt in him. “Oh yes…”

“Gods yes…” Loki agreed, spreading his legs out and holding each of Tony’s hips. He helped guide him up and down on his cock so he could get the hang of things and find a rhythm he liked. “Just like that, darling.”

“Perfect.” Tony breathed heavily, holding on to his shoulders as he bounced on his cock, a blissful smile painting his features. This was so much better than he could have imagined. Everytime they were together like this, he swore it just got better and better. Maybe it was, they learned more about each other every time.

Loki like to be in charge, Tony obeyed, within reason, and he was absolutely a spoiled brat. He refused to take off his jewelry--the laurel, two gold cuffs on his arms, and a long pendant around his neck. Loki didn’t seem to be complaining though, he knew he looked stunning with the pieces on and nothing else.

“Look at you all dressed up with these pretty things…” Loki hummed, nosing against his neck and brushing against the thin chain there. “Such a little king.”

 

“Your king.” Tony agreed with a lazy smirk. He pulled almost all the way off of him before slamming back down. Both of them moaned together, Tony pulsing around his cock and Tony’s sensitive spot being massaged from the hard thrust. He wanted more.

“I’m close Loki...I- I need…” He whined needily, continuing to slide harshly up and down on him. Loki seemed to understand his pleads though and slicked up his hand before wrapping it around Tony’s dripping cock. He gave him a few nice strokes, in time with his thrusts.

“Yes!” Tony nodded, kissing at his neck as he bounced up and down. It only took a few more seconds before he was spilling over, his come leaking over Loki’s hand in ropes, hot and thick.

“My little king, ohI I love you. Love you so much.” Loki moaned, coming a few seconds after him, spilling inside of Tony and filling him up more. “So perfect.”

Tony panted against him, pressing lazy kisses against his neck and collarbone as he started to relax again. He slowly slid off Loki, collapsing next to him and stretching out and as he relished in his afterglow. This was the life. “I love you too.”

“You were so adorable, baby. Bouncing on me like that, absolutely stunning.” Loki smiled, wrapping an arm around him. He snapped his fingers and they were both clean and dry once again, ready for cuddles and maybe a nap.

“So about going to Midgard…” Loki started slowly, running his hand along Tony’s side.

“Oh right, what about it?” Tony asked, looking up at him with a little smile. He hoped he had a better plan than last time.

“Just a trip for you and I to have fun and relax and be together. No business deals, just the two of us.” He asked hopefully, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “What do you think?”

“I think that sounds wonderful. Can I get some more beads while we’re there?” He yawned sleepily, cuddling up to his side. “When shall we go?”

“In two days time?” He wanted to make sure Tony was good with everything he had planned. He was still waiting for a response when he realized Tony had fallen asleep, his breath even.

“Goodnight, my flower.” Loki whispered, kissing his forehead. “Goodnight.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a drama queen, but what's new? 
> 
> What's new you may ask? Well the introduction of a new character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about you!! You're going to get two chapters in a row and they're good ones!

“Ready to go?”

“Yes!” Tony smiled, shouldering his small satchel that he had packed the essentials in--jewelry, crowns and oh yeah, some clothing and toiletries. The spoiled little brat. Not that Loki was really complaining though, he did look perfect all dressed up.

He held his hand out to him and Tony took it with a smile. He was practically giddy with excitement over the whole thing. They needed this, if they could get through this happily, they would be solid.

“I found the nicest mortal boarding I could and guess what?” He smiled, brushing his thumb over Tony’s hand.

“What?”

“There’s a shrine for you right next to it!”

“What!” Tony’s eyes went wide, bouncing a little bit. He knew of only a few shrines to him and they were all small, backyard type things with a few candles and some lavender. That was it. But a shrine right next to a major mortal site? That was new. That was important! It meant that they were learning who he was, that people were telling stories. “No way!”

“I saw it with my own eyes! Mortals really love Spring, darling. You bring new hope to them.” He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. “They love you.”

“That’s...that’s beautiful.” He sniffed, burying his face in Loki’s chest. He was overwhelmed at just the thought, he had no idea how he’d react once they were really there. He had been trapped for so long, his story hidden along with him in the woods. Now that he was with Loki, Nymphs and Dryads must be spreading the news. They wouldn’t be quite as scared of his mother. 

“Can we see it? I would love to see that...maybe let the mortals see me? Bring them some gifts as thanks? They do like to feel important.” Tony smiled up at him, his eyes watery from the emotions he was feeling.

“Of course, my love. Of course. That’s exactly why I was telling you.” He nodded, kissing his nose. He ran his hands up and down Tony’s sides, just smiling sweetly at him. “Although they should be bringing you gifts. Worshipping you.”

“Yes I know, well I guess I know but, I think they could use a little appreciation too.”

“You’re too thoughtful Anthony. Honestly you are. This world doesn’t deserve you.” Loki shook his head with a smile. 

“It’s funny, isn’t it?” Tony mused, closing his eyes for a few moments in thought. His mind had wandered off and he barely registered the compliment. 

“What is, honey?”

“The god of Spring and new beginnings is in love with the god of death and endings. It’s just ironic and no one has really found any fault in it.” He laughed, looking up at him with a little shake of his head. Even he hadn’t thought about it before but it was quite the contradiction. He figured the fates must be trying to create a balance with them. To unite two completely different entities. 

“Huh I suppose you’re right.” Loki nodded, resting his chin on the top of Tony’s head. Just because he was that small--the perfect height for Loki. “Isn’t there a thing people say? Opposites attract?”

“That’s a mortal saying! How’d you know that?” Tony smiled with a raised eyebrow. Loki never got out of the Underworld. Amora had confided that this had been the most that Loki had ever ventured out. All thanks to Tony who must’ve been making him feel more comfortable and adventurous and just overall happy and accepted. 

Although it was odd, people recognized Loki for who he was. He always appeared the same, tall, pale, slicked back dark hair. But people were never afraid to see him. They recognized him, could feel his power but, it was more like they were attracted to him. And Tony could see why--he was handsome and radiated the power of wealth. Very attractive indeed.

“I like mortals, okay?” Tony’s tone was playful but there was still a hint of defensiveness. He had to take a deep breath to center himself and not start snapping at his husband. “I ask Amora to keep me updated on the latest trends so I can stay relevant with society. She’s on the surface a lot, she interacts with many.”

“What?! How did I not know about this?” Loki frowned, holding Tony at an arms length so he could study his features. It was astonishing what Tony could hide from him. Although really, he was quite the hypocrite because he was keeping an enormous secret from his love. 

“Amora knows how to keep a secret and she knows what’s good for her.” Tony shrugged with a smirk. “I didn’t tell her not to tell you, but there was a good chance you wouldn’t like it.”

“You’re right, I don’t. You should be having your own experiences.” Loki said it so matter of factly and it really did take Tony by surprise. He hadn’t expected that as the response. 

“Oh. Right. Okay. Well then let’s take Amora’s lead and go check out the mortal world, hm? I hear the current emperor is throwing lavish parties that Apollo frequents. We should go to one.”

“Why? Because Apollo will be there?” Loki raised an eyebrow. He tightened his arms around Tony’s waist, shifting him so he could look him properly in the eyes. “Hm?”

“No! Hmph—no baby. He just talks highly of these parties, they sound fun. That is all.” He stared him dead in the eye, refusing to be weak against him. He could hold his own ground. 

“Very well. Perhaps we’ll go to one.” Loki cupped his chin, pulling his face in closer to press a sweet kiss there. “My love.”

“Love you.” Tony responded quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck with a small smile. He pulled away after a moment, going to grab his satchel. “I’m ready.”

“Can you deal with the nausea if I transport us?” Loki asked hesitantly, going to wrap an arm around Tony’s waist. He knew he didn’t love when he teleported them from place to place but it was oh so efficient. 

“I suppose it will be alright. Especially being with my man and the fresh air.” Tony agreed with a nod. He took a deep breath, holding tightly to his bag and leaning in to Loki’s side. “Okay.”

“Deep breath, my love.” He whispered and within a second, they melted in to the shadow and out in to an alleyway of Greece. 

“Agh…” Tony moaned miserably, leaning heavily against his husband. He hated that. So much. Every time he thought it would be okay, it just got worse. 

“You’re okay, darling. You’re fine.” Loki whispered, nuzzling against Tony’s hair to help him relax. “Deep breath.”

Tony nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Honestly just listening to Loki made him feel a lot better. To know he was safe and cared for. He hoped they could keep that good feeling going. 

Tony eventually grabbed his hand, straightening up. He thought he felt better. The land and buildings around him had at least stopped spinning. “I can do this. I’m great.”

“That’s my boy.” Loki smiled with a small sigh of relief. Tony seemed to be getting slightly more used to it and that’s what mattered. At least in his point of view. 

However, Loki didn’t notice how green Tony’s skin was turning and only took one step forward before Tony was gone. Throwing up right in front of him with a sickening, wet noise. 

“Oh gods…” Tony moaned, sitting down on the curb and hunching over, elbows on his knees as he tried to take some deep breaths. “Why aren’t you comforting me?!”

Loki finally snapped out of his little daze, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them before sitting down next to him and hooking an arm around his waist and whispering soft encouragement to him. Apparently Tony could be a baby when he wasn’t feeling well. Not that it was all that surprising, he was a little drama queen all the time.

Loki snapped his fingers, their bags poofing away to where they would be staying. Loki wanted to pose as mortals because he thought Tony would enjoy it. That he would like to see what it was like to just be among them and see what they did normally when they didn’t know a god was around. He absolutely didn’t understand his odd fascination with mortals but he would respect it.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered, leaning against his side like a heavy weight. He felt exhausted after that and he just wanted to cuddle with his man. “I wanna go home…” He started sniffling, tears threatening in his eyes.

“Oh darling. No, no don’t cry…” Loki cooed, frantically trying to get him to calm down. He wasn’t sure what would happen if Tony started bawling. “It’s okay Anthony. Come now, let’s go lay down.”

Loki was strong beyond his looks, that godly power rippling through him as he lifted Tony up, holding him around the middle. They were thankfully close and it took under five minutes to walk him in to the grand lobby of their lodging. There was a sparkling fountain in the middle with white pillars circling it and more dotting around the large atrium. Each one topped with a corinthian capital that reflected the grandeur of the the entire building. 

“Stay here, my love. Let me get the keys.” He whispered, settling him down on a nearby couch before going up to the front desk. Tony nodded weakly, wiping at his eyes. Loki thought he was just too pretty to cry. No one that beautiful should ever have anything to cry about. 

“Well now who do we have here? All dolled up like that…I sense such love in you.” A petite girl with a short, chestnut colored bob slid on to the couch. Her toga was short mustard colored yellow accented with heavy but tasteful silver jewelry. Most notably, the silver broach of wasp wings over her hear.

“Janet!” Tony screamed happily, springing from his seat to tackle her in a hug. He could not be happier to see her. She was his best friend ever. No dryad could have replaced her. Their personalities complimented each other so well and he could happily gossip with her for days. “It can’t be!”

“Aphrodite? The goddess of love herself? Do not worry, your eyes have not mistaken you. Although the beauty may have momentarily blinded you. Don’t worry. It happens.” She teased, hugging him back. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear as she pulled away. “How’s my darling been?”

“That love you sensed? I just so happen to have a husband now.” Tony pointed to where Loki was standing up at the desk with his back turned to them.

“You didn’t--how?! Oh don’t tell me you’ve had a secret lover behind your mother's back? That is tasty!” Janet grinned, cupping his cheek. Oh she lived for the drama. And fashion. But she was not to be underestimated, that girl had a brain to rival Athena. 

“Well...it’s complicated. And a story for another time.” He smiled softly, snuggling up to her side. She was an immense sort of comfort to him. As much as she was about loving and breaking hearts, they had never been anything more than best friends. “But what are you doing here?”

“Well I’m sure you already know, this is the place to be! So many handsome young suitors, so many wonderful outfits! Oh I just love it.” She sighed dreamily, running her fingers through his hair. “Cute crown by the way. Did the husband give it to you?”

“It was from a friend, actually.” He smiled softly, closing his eyes. “Although the husband provides lavishly for me. That might just so happen to be lord Hades…” 

“What?!” She shrieked, sitting up quickly. Her voice drew attention, several heads turned to look at them--including Loki.

“Anthony?” He said loudly, his voice booming in the large room. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh! Nothing’s wrong, my love. I ran in to a friend.” He smiled, pointing to Janet. Loki seemed skeptical though and slowly walked over, swinging the keys to their room in his hand. 

“Lord Hades. Pleasure to see you again.” Aphrodite smiled sweetly, charming as ever. She held out a delicate hand to him and Loki thankfully shook it. He did seem to obviously know who she was though.

“Ah Janet. Hello. Anthony is already in love, he needs no more of your magic.” He said dryly, sitting on Tony’s end of the couch and sliding an arm around his waist.

“Oh so I’ve heard. Aw you look so adorable together!” She cooed, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin there. She looked like nothing had ever made her so happy. 

“Oh stop it, Jan.” Tony laughed softly, leaning against Loki. Seeing her had made him forget how bad he had been feeling and he was grateful for it. “Baby, I don’t think I need to lay down anymore.”

 

“Oh yeah? Are you sure? I think you should probably take a break.” Loki furrowed his eyebrows, completely focusing on his husband. He fussed over him, placing a hand on his forehead to check to see if he was feeling warm.

“Loki...I’m perfectly okay. Promise.” He stuck his pinky out. Loki looked at him funny, not sure what that meant.

“It’s a sign of a promise, silly.” Janet prompted him, taking Loki’s hand and pulling at his pinky, showing that he was suppose to hook his around Tony’s.

“Oh.” Loki nodded with a small smile. Okay maybe he did like Janet a little bit. They were similar after all. They could be quite agreeable and nice but the minute someone was on their bad side, they didn’t hesitate to raise all hell. “Is it binding? Does the Styx know about this?”

 

“No!” Tony burst out laughing, shaking his head. Loki looked so damn adorable when he was confused, which was rare. “It’s another mortal thing, it’s just a cute little sign that you want to mean something.”

“Of course you would know that.” Loki smiled, kissing his cheek with a little laugh. He straightened back up, looking from Janet to Tony. “Would you like to invite your friend to our day trip?”

“Oh yes.” Tony nodded with the brightest smile. He felt so full of love that Loki had offered. That he would at least tolerate Aphrodite’s presence. She could be a bit overwhelming. “Jan, would you like to come visit my shrine with us? Can you believe I have a shrine right next to such a popular place?”

“Of course I can, hon. You’re amazing! People really do love you. It’s amazing the buzz I’ve heard now that no one is suppressing you.” Aphrodite winked, standing up. 

“Unbelievable…” Tony laughed, waiting until Loki was up and holding out a hand to him. He laced their fingers, letting him pull him to a stand. He didn’t love that Janet was third wheeling but he really did want her there. “Well then let’s go see how famous I am now!”

Loki and Janet both just laughed softly and shook their heads. Tony looked between them with a curious smile. “Stop it!”

“What?” Jan asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“You two are giving each other looks!” He sighed, pulling Loki along towards the doors. This would either be great or go up in flames. But only for Tony. It was already obvious that Janet and Loki would get along.

Once they were outside of the grand room, Tony realized he had no idea where he was going. He stopped, glancing around before finally looking sheepishly at the two of them. “Which way?”

“You know I could just shadow trav—“ Loki suggested but a loud “No!” From Tony shut him down. 

“Uh..?” Janet asked, raising an eyebrow. She had thankfully missed their arrival. 

“Anthony gets very sick when I use my powers to transport us. That’s why he looked so ghastly when we were in the lobby.” Loki explained to her. Tony however was not fond of the description and dramatically rolled his eyes. 

“Really? You thought I looked ghastly? I should feed you to Cerberus for that!”

“Cerberus would never eat me. He loves me too much.”

“You literally don’t ever see him. He absolutely loves me more.”

“Oh you wound me, little one.” Loki held a hand over his heart, an anguished expression on his face. 

Janet started slow clapping, an amused smile on her face. “You two were made for each other! Both so dramatic, I cannot believe I didn’t set this match up myself.”

“Jan…” Tony blushed, hiding his face in Loki’s chest because he hated when he blushed. “Someone just tell me which way to go.”

“Oh follow me.” She smirked, winking at them before heading down the sidewalk and leading them through paths until they reached a small and round temple. It was surrounded in a little garden and Tony started to tear up the moment he saw it. 

“Oh...oh it's wonderful.” He choked out, gripping Loki’s hand as he stopped. He was afraid if he got too close, he’d ruin it. Or something of the like. It was an open air temple, vines twirling around the columns with hanging pots of assorted flowers. It was everything he could have asked for. 

He honestly might not have even realized it was dedicated to him if his name wasn’t etched across the pediment. It could have just been a thriving garden but it was absolutely for him. Now that he thought of it, he did seem to be receiving prayers. He just hadn’t known to be open to them. 

“Thank you, Loki. For finding it.” He turned, pressing against his chest and smiling up at him. 

Loki dipped down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Anything for my husband.”

It would have been a nice moment if Janet wasn’t behind them ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing.’ Tony knew she couldn’t help it though, she was just so in love with people being in love.

Tony smiled at her, pulling Loki along as he walked up to the shrine. As he got closer, he realized it was almost completely covered in his flowers--three types of lilies, Ivy, Ferns, Daisies and Lavender. Tony was in heaven. He was not thinking about going back to the underworld just yet. He missed having a real garden, not just potted plants.

He spent a while just looking around, helping some of the flowers grow and sprucing up any browning flower petals. Loki took a step back with Janet to just let his husband have his space. 

“He’s always been obsessed with flowers.” Janet said quietly, looking over at Loki. Loki found it a bit weird he had never mentioned her before but he kept his mouth closed about it.

“I’m not surprised. He somehow managed to grow flowers all over the underworld. You wouldn’t think it’s possible but somehow he did it.” He folded his arms over his chest, smiling at how adorable Tony looked.

“He’s always been incredibly smart, he has more talent and skill than he even knows, I think.” 

“That wouldn’t surprise me much either. I feel like his powers are also evolving. The longer he stays in the Underworld, the more likely it is his title will shift.” Loki frowned a little, he had thought about that a lot. He was a king of the Underworld now, it would not be unusual that his godly title changed from being just the god of spring to also some sort of god of the underworld. “He’ll be a walking contradiction.”

Janet was about to respond but Tony came skipping down the little garden path and almost tackled Loki in a hug. His mood had done a three sixty since they arrived. “Hey there, my little flower.”

“Hi Loki.” He smiled happily up at him. He quite loved that nickname now. He was honestly jealous that dryads could turn themselves in to flowers or be reborn as such. He wanted that. “I’m all done.”

“Well darling, I believe it is time I head out. I want to visit my little romance after seeing you two.” She winked, opening her arms to him. Tony, of course, happily wrapped her up in a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“It was lovely seeing you! Go get that godly ass.”

“Oh I so plan to!” She giggled, pulling back and saying a quick goodbye to Loki. “Farewell for now, when you two have an official marriage, you better call me to design your outfits!”

“I wouldn't dream of having anyone else do it.” Tony held a hand over his heart, looking absolutely anguished at the idea of someone else designing his clothing. It would have been mutinous to do so. 

She smiled brightly at that, disappearing in to a cloud of golden sparkles once Tony had stepped away.

“Godly ass?” Loki raised an eyebrow, holding a hand out to Tony. “Hephaestus? She really gets it on with that husband of hers?”

 

“Of course not.” Tony shook his head with a little laugh. “She’s having an affair with Ares--Hank Pym--everyone knows that.” 

“Apparently I am not everyone.” Loki noted, lacing their fingers and leading him back out to the main road. He had another destination in mind to take him to.

“You are absolutely not everyone. You are much more special than that.” Tony nodded firmly, looking around as they walked. He saw a man playing a lyre across the street and it was so remarkable to him. He was in awe. “Where are we going?”

“A little canteen, not too far away but they have wonderful wine and a whole vineyard behind it, we can walk through and see the wine grapes after we sit for a little while.” He looked over at him. “How does that sound.”

“Peaceful and wonderful.” Tony smiled brightly, bringing Loki’s hand up to give it a quick kiss. “Lead the way!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki encounter trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole lot of smut between three parties. Who needs a mortal party when you have a god and a goddess worshiping you?

“Oh lord Zeus…” Loki cursed under his breath, stopping short and gripping Tony’s hand to keep him from walking any further. Tony stopped just as abruptly, even taking a step back to be shoulder to shoulder with the taller man. He looked up at him curiously, wondering what had caused such a thing.

“What’s wrong?”

“You see that woman sitting at the end of the bar there? With the entire bottle sitting in front of her?”

“Yes…” Tony started slowly, directing his attention to the woman he pointed out. “What about her?”

“Can you guess who she might be? Who might make me curse under my breath?”

“Um...I don’t know, Loki.” He frowned, concentrating hard for a moment before shaking his head. He was still very new and naive to all this, everyone and everything he knew was very closely monitored by his mother. There were plenty of people, gods and stories he was unaware of.

“Perhaps you’ve heard of lord Dionysus?” The moment the name left Loki’s lips, the dark skinned woman turned in her seat, pining them with a lopsided grin. “You called?”

“Ah you were eavesdropping, were you?” Loki raised an eyebrow but there was a faint smile on his lips.

“Been listening to ya since the moment ya walked in,” She was slightly slurring her words, taking a large sip straight from the bottle. “Only one person could be so bold as to curse Zeus so openly. I’d like to say it’s nice to see you, Hades, but...it’s not.”

“Well luckily, I feel the exact same way about you. I was hoping this particular establishment was far away enough into the mortal realm that I wouldn’t stumble upon any unwanted...friends.”

 

“Another bold word from you, dear Loki.” She laughed loudly. “We are hardly friends.”

“Perhaps you are familiar with sarcasm, darling?”

“Yes I believe I may have heard of it.” She tilted her bottle towards them, motioning them forward with her free hand. All Tony could do was watch on, keeping himself slightly angled behind Loki. He was nervous and uncomfortable in the situation, but he was grateful that he had not been acknowledged, he was more than happy to simply watch until they could leave. “Come drink with me.”  
Tony made a face, reaching for Loki’s hand again--he had dropped it when Dionysus engaged him in conversation. He felt his hand flinch, suddenly turning to Tony as if he had forgotten he was there. “Would you be opposed, dear?”

Tony shook his head, leaning in to his side until Loki wrapped an arm around his waist, ushering him forward towards the bar stools.

“Oh who is this pretty little thing, Loki?” The woman’s eyes roamed over him, lingering uncomfortably long at his hips. “You don’t normally bring your lovers outside of your chambers.”

“How observant of you,” Loki took a seat at the adjacent stool, pulling Tony on to his lap once he was comfortably seated. He pressed a quick kiss to neck which had Tony’s cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink and casting his eyes away to try and aleve his embarrassment. Oh how he hated being treated as an object, everyone simply assumed he was Loki’s lover...his plaything…

Though when he finally looked up at Loki once again, he realized his face was set in a hard expression, unamused by her comment. “Valkyrie, meet my husband, Anthony.” 

“Anthony…” She tested his name on her tongue, rolling it around for a moment before the pieces seemed to connect in her mind. “Oh you’re the little god everyone was on a hunt for, yes?”

“Yes.” Tony said quietly when Loki didn’t answer. “I suppose that’s me.”

“I can see how such a pretty thing like you could cause such a commotion. So did silver tongue capture your heart and have you run off with him? He seems to have that effect on lovers.”

Tony glanced up at Loki, noticing the pained expression on his face and decided to change the story just a bit. He allowed the tiniest smile to tug at his lips. “Yes...something like that.” 

He reveled in watching Loki’s eyebrows raise just slightly as the confusion took over him, processing that Tony had lied for him. Well not exactly lied...but omitted the truth. It wasn’t a lie that Loki had won him over.

“Well if there is one thing I could say about Loki, it’s that he has fabulous taste in lovers. Everything else is a little more negative…” She took another big swig, waving over the waitress to order Loki and Tony two glasses of wine. 

“I think he’s okay…” Tony smirked, feeling a little more bold, biting his lip as Loki’s arms tightened around his waist. “Sorry, sorry lord Hades. I was making a joke, I beg you not to punish me.” 

“We’ll see about that,” he murmured in his ear and oh gods, it made waves roll in his stomach. He hadn’t exactly meant the comment innocently. “Begging might be appropriate.”  
Valkyrie seemed to picked up on his suggestion to Loki, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips. “Do you share this husband of yours?”

“Not with the likes of you.” He laughed, pulling him in closer and wrapping him up in a possessive hug, nipping quickly at his neck to draw a quiet sound from Tony’s lips. “Mine.”

Tony whimpered, closing his eyes tight to try and push down his arousal. Yet he was sure there was a blush spread across his entire face and neck, his skin felt like fire.

“Oh that’s no fun, I want a go at him.” She pouted, leaning forward on the bar as the waitress returned with two large glasses of wine.

Tony’s eyes darted to the glasses, immediately reaching out for one. He mostly drank diluted wine, again a sign of how much he was treated like a child. He would happily reach for any chance for purely wine and if Lord Dionysus picked it out? It had to be delicious. 

He brought the glass to his lips, taking a long sip with a hum of approval. It warmed his chest as he felt it go through him. “Yes…”

“Loki, Hades, oh please let me have a night with him. Look at how gorgeous he is, appreciating wine...beautiful.” Tony paused, realizing she was talking about him, peeking at her over the rim of his glass, the blush returning immediately.

“Oh.” Was all he could say. It was odd how often the gods talked about him like he wasn’t there but he didn’t mind it so much from Valkyrie. She was rather appealing. “Or perhaps Anthony could share us, hm? The three of us...would you like that darling?”

“I…” His voice came out as a squeak, quickly looking up at Loki for what to do. Loki seemed somewhat amused at this. 

“Yes would you like that, dear?” Loki raised an eyebrow at him, a smirk on his lips. Tony made a pained face, unsure of this was trick question. He wouldn’t exactly hate it…

“I- I- I um… whatever makes you happy, makes me happy.” He said quietly, burying his face in Loki’s chest to hide his embarrassment and just in case he suddenly became angered.

“Well then perhaps we should give our new friend, Valkyrie here, a little taste.” He set his glass down on the counter, running his hands along Tony’s side before bringing one up to direct his chin so he was forced to look at Valkyrie. He trailed the other one to his thighs, nudging them open so his chiton rid up his leg, exposing a large amount of skin and causing a dark blush to flush his cheeks.

“L- Loki…” He squeaked again, but all he could do was watch the hungry expression on her face as her eyes roamed over him once more, eventually settling on his own gaze. He wanted to turn his head, to look away but Loki’s fingers stayed firmly pressed against his chin.

“Such obedience, oh can we bring him to one of my vineyards? Lay him out all pretty, bet he makes real musical noises, doesn’t he? Look at that blush…”

 

“What do you say, Anthony?” Loki whispered in his ear, placing a kiss just behind it. “Would you like to please the both of us? Let the both of us pleasure you?”

“O- Okay.” He nodded the best he could, letting his eyes meet Valkyries. He more wanted to please the both of them. He couldn’t see Loki but the way he so casually and quickly moved to expose him to her had just turned him on so much. He couldn’t help but become a stuttering mess. “I think I might like that…Think it might be a- alright. Can i have more wine?”

Valkyrie burst out laughing, holding the bottle out to him and Loki released his grasp on him to let him take it, his own quiet laugh ringing in his ears. “Oh Loki, I love your husband, I want him. Can I please, please have him?”

“No!” Loki laughed even harder, shaking his head with an incredulous expression. “What part of mine do you not understand?”

“I’m only Loki’s.” Tony added, taking a large sip from the bottle and closing his eyes to revel in it. He might already be boardiring on tipsy... they didn’t need to know that. “He’s also really good lover, I feel bad for everyone who's missing out.”

Okay maybe he was closer to drunk.

“Anthony...oh darling, are you drunk?” He laughed lightly, pressing kisses down his neck. “We see Valkyrie for twenty minutes and you’re already drunk?”

“No...pfft, no way. Can I make out with both of you now?” Tony asked lazily, looking up at him with a grin. “She’s really pretty.”

 

“Well thank you, darling.” Valkyrie spoke up and Tony’s attention darted to her. He wasn’t blushing anymore. He was loving the attention now. He wiggled out of Loki’s grasp, glancing over at him to make sure he wasn’t overstepping before slowly walking over to Valkyrie and wrapping his arms around her neck, pushing himself between her legs. 

“I wanna...see your gardens. Please darling, Valkyrie.” He looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes, ever so gently rolling his hips against her. The friction felt extra amazing with the wine in his system.  
“Anthony. Enough.” He heard Loki’s voice and froze. He didn’t move away from her but he took one hand away so he could turn enough to look back at his husband.

“Would you join us, baby? I want the both of you, pretty please? I’ll be so good for you.” Oh he was begging now, pleading with his mouth and his eyes. He felt loose and perfect and his arousal was warm and firm against his stomach. “I need you baby.” 

“C’mon, Loki. Your poor darling is begging. Don’t leave him waiting.” She pulled him in close, brushing her fingers through his hair. The rage on Loki’s face was growing, probably from the jealousy but all Tony could do was smile at him and snuggle a little closer to Valkyrie.

“Please?”

“Oh you two will be the death of me…” Loki growled but a small smile was forming at his lips.

“You can’t die, baby.” Tony laughed lightly, holding his hands out to intertwine his fingers with him. He pulled him in closer so he was wrapped up between the two gods. “You're the god of the Underworld!”

‘Shh, keep your voice down.” Loki clamped a hand over his mouth, it wasn’t the best idea to announce that Lord Hades was just walking around the earth. Tony, being a little drunk shit, licked Loki’s hand with a giggle.

“Can we please, please go to the gardens? I want both of you all over me. Now.” He commanded, his head swiveling to look between the both of them. Both of the gods had amused smiles on their faces, glancing at one another until Loki finally nodded his consent.

“Let’s show my dear Anthony a good time, hm?”

“Oh absolutely, Lord Hades. Whatever you ask.” She winked and in a moment, the world around them was dissolving, mist seemed to zoom around them. Tony’s head went spinning, there was a tug of nausea in his stomach and he latched onto Loki for support. It was barely seconds later that their surroundings reformed and they were standing among rows of grapevines.

“So many beautiful grapevines, oh how I missed you.” Tony watched as Valkyrie walked down the row, actually talking to the bunches of grapes. She cooed and prodded at a few before seeming to realize that she had guests and turning back to them with a shy expression. “Aren’t they lovely?”

Tony took a moment to take in his surroundings and regain his balance as he was still heavily relying on Loki’s support to hold him up. The feeling that he was about to throw up finally passed and he very gently nodded his head. “Ah yes, yes wonderful.”  
He didn’t see the big deal with a bunch of grapes, they weren’t flowers or anything. Is this what people thought of him? When he was in his gardens talking to his flowers..? Yikes.

“Right, well enough of that then.” She walked back over to them, taking a hand from Loki and Tony and pulled them along down the row of grapevines. Tony let her, just following along as he took in the scenery. There were hundreds of rows of grape vines that all led up to a large home covered in pillars and colorful frescoes. There was a porch wrapping around the back, lined with plush couches and carpets. A few dryads lingered around, watering plants or picking from bowls of fresh fruit. This was heavenly.

“I’ve got a lovely bed inside, but I was thinking maybe using one of the lounges out here, it’s a surprisingly lovely day. Something must have Demeter in a good mood, it’s been freezing lately! My poor plants have been suffering.” 

“Uhum sorry about that.” Tony muttered, letting go of her hand. He spotted a large and plush couch, walking over to gently lay down on it. His mood had dropped a little bit at the mention of his mother. He heard their conversation together but chose not to participate.

“Part of the deal with his mother was that she wouldn’t allow crops to be harvested while my dear husband is with me in the Underworld…”

“You’re making deals with parents now? How interesting…”

“You know how she is, so overprotective. It was the only way to keep the both of them happy.”

“Ah I see, how kind of you.” He tilted his head to watch the two of them, watch as Valkyrie made a move on Loki, pressing a slow kiss to his lips. That jerked Tony awake. Loki was his.

“Hey!” 

“Yes Anthony?” She smirked, still hanging off of Loki as she looked over at him. “Is there a problem.”

“You can’t have my husband without me too. That’s not fair.” He sat up, stomping a foot on the ground.

“And here I thought he was going to be a bottom, so bossy.” She mused, taking Loki’s hand and guiding him over to where Tony was sitting.

“Oh Valkyrie,” Loki started with a smirk. “He is such a bottom. Start touching him and he completely changes his tune.”

“I’m right here…” Tony lost his luster, sinking back onto the couch as the two got closer. He instinctively spread his legs a little wider for them, shifting to accommodate their weight as each settled on the large lounge beside him. 

“See what I mean, darling?” Loki couldn’t have looked more amused at Tony’s actions. He settled against his side, running his fingers along Tony’s chest with a smile.

Valkyrie followed in suit, her hands roaming over him and slipping beneath the fabric of his clothing. Tony’s breath caught in his throat, tipping his head back with a pleased moan just from the little touches. He loved being touched, loved the attention.

“More.” He commanded, eyes flickering between the two of them to catch their expressions. They both looked like they were holding back laughter but he didn’t care so much anymore.

“Well why don’t we show our Anthony what pleasure truly is, I’d love to see him completely unravel. There would be no more commands coming out of those sweet lips.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea, my dear.” Loki responded with a mischievous smile, shifting so he was in a better position to start pulling Tony’s clothes right off of him. He undid the pins that kept the fabric together and pushed it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and leaving Tony completely exposed to the two of them. 

His cock was already half hard from their words and touches and there was absolutely no way of hiding it. He just obediently let his legs fall a little farther open, his hands gripping the back of the couch to keep himself steady as his breath came a little quicker from excitement.

There was a brief moment where they both just watched him, their eyes roaming hungrily over his features. Tony bit his lip to hold back a little whimper, he needed so much more.

“Oh look at how beautiful you are, darling. Want to be all over that.” Valkyrie was the first to act, pulling off her own toga and letting it slide down to the cushions. Her gaze met his as she slowly slid off the couch and sunk down to her knees between his legs. Tony couldn’t look away and he couldn’t hide the way his cock twitched at seeing her like that. He had a goddess kneeling at his feet...this had to be a dream. “So pretty…”

Her eyes flickered to a spot behind Tony and he figured she must be looking at Loki, asking his permission.

“I’d like to watch.” He heard Loki’s voice ring out and a few seconds later there was her mouth on him, lips wrapping around his length. His eyes stayed on hers as she slowly bobbed her head, getting him completely hard. 

He let out a quiet moan and his hips jerked, threatening to start moving a little too much. Before it could go any further, Loki was behind him, his strong hands pinning his hips down against him. He felt his equally hard cock pressing against his back, pulling another moan from his lips. Oh he already knew this was going to be overwhelming, that he wasn’t going to be able to so much as speak when they were done.

He was helpless now, only able to watch as Valkyrie moved her lips against him, her tongue flicking out and tasting him. He tried to throw his head back, to look at Loki--his husband--but he only got a moment before one of his hands was at the nape of his neck, keeping him in place so he was forced to keep watching her. “Oh this is so hot, darling. You look so nice with someone else sucking you off. Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Y- Yes… Mhm.” He didn’t trust his voice to say much more. He could hardly believe that Loki was allowing this, that he was getting turned on by this but oh his encouragement just pushed him on more.

“Neither of you are to come until I say so.” Loki announced, and it sent a shiver down his spine at the commanding tone of his voice. 

“Yes my lord.” He whispered, his eyes not leaving Valkyrie as he said it and he saw her eyes light up at his obedience. He smirked at her, honestly more than happy to please.

Tony felt himself get a little closer to the edge just as she pulled her mouth away with a pop. He absolutely whined at that, his hips pushing out to ask for more. “Wha--”

“Shh honey, we’re nowhere near done.” She smirked, running her palms along his inner thighs as she stood up, looking at the spot just behind him again. “Perhaps your husband might like a turn before we take him together.”

“Together?” Tony asked breathlessly, glancing between the two of them with wide eyes. Oh that was an interesting thought…

“Oh yes darling, it’s going to be quite wonderful.” Loki whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss just below it. “Valkyrie, darling? Do you happen to have some oil?”

“Would you expect any less of me?” She nodded, brushing her thumb over the corner of her mouth where a bit of Tony’s pre come had landed. It just took a snap of her fingers before she produced a small jar that she passed to Loki.

Oh Tony knew exactly what that meant. He obediently slid off his lap to watch as Loki pulled off his own garments, coating his hand in the thick oil and stroking it over his pulsing cock. Tony licked his lips, hungrily watching his hand. He wanted him inside him. “I want…”

“Oh yeah? Well I’m ready for you, my love.” Loki held out a hand for him and he pushed himself up, letting Loki’s hand on his hip help guide him. He slowly sank down on to his cock, gasping as he felt him open him up, stretching him.

“That’s it, that’s my good boy.” Loki encouraged him on, his hands roaming over Tony as he adjusted. Tony started bouncing on him as he got more comfortable, more turned on. He moaned louder, watching Valkyrie move closer through half lidded eyes. His lips stayed parted as he fought for breath, being completely lost in his lover.

He thought he felt good, he really thought he knew just how wonderful he was capable of feeling. He was wrong.

“You were right my lord, such a bottom.” His eyes rolled back, a whimper leaving his lips as Valkyrie sunk down again, her lips wrapping around his cock. She moved herself with him as he continued to slide against Loki. The three of them all together, all moaning and making pleasurable noises was the best thing Tony had ever heard.

He almost forgot Loki’s command, that he couldn’t come without permission. Oh he was already so close… “Loki...Loki...I’m…”

“Okay Anthony...ah-- come for me, love. Come for me.”

“Yes! Ah-- Yes!” He yelled as he came just moments later, his hips rocking against Loki and pushing forward in to Valkyrie’s mouth who just dutifully took him, swallowing his release as he spilled over.

“Yes…” He whispered again as he started to relax back against Loki, whose hips were still gently fucking him, milking as much as of his orgasm as he could from Tony. “That was… wow.”

Loki pressed lazy kisses to his neck and Tony yawned, exhausted from their little workout.

“Stay awake, baby. Want you to watch me and Valkyrie.” He said softly, sucking at his skin to leave a mark, a sign to Valkyrie that he was still his.

“You and...oh.” Tony realized that neither of them had orgasmed, they had both focused solely on him. “Okay.”

He slowly slid off of him, feeling empty without him inside him. He gently settled against the couch, propping his head up with one arm as he just watched. Loki motioned for her to come up on the lounge.

She slowly stood up, reaching for the oil and slicking a hand over his cock, producing a content sigh from his lips. Tony’s mouth fell open as he watched her slide onto Loki, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep herself steady. They looked gorgeous working together, the look of pleasure on each of their faces. Tony wondered if he and Loki looked that wonderful together. It honestly made him a little jealous but he was too in awe to interrupt.

Tony remembered watching them come together and then everything sort of went black as he fell asleep, completely wiped emotionally and physically.

► ► ►

When he finally woke up again, he had no idea where he was. He glanced around and saw the god and goddess laying on either side of him. It all suddenly came back and he dipped his head back with a smile. He felt phenomenal after his day with Loki and Valkyrie. He didn’t know it was possible to feel that amazing but having a god and goddess touching him at the same time proved him wrong. Plus he felt so much better about his relationship with Loki. 

Valkyrie smelt of sweet wine whereas Loki smelt like pine and earth. It all mixed together perfectly and there was just the smallest ray of sun shining through the room. Their warmth and comfort helped make him never want to leave, he cuddled up closer to Loki, Valkyrie shifting to mold against his back so he was thoroughly cocooned. He yawned and deciding he could use more sleep.

It felt like only minutes before there were lips pressing against his neck and chest and bringing him back to reality. “Hghn…”

“So intelligent.” He heard Valkyrie’s laugh ring out in the room and it brought a small smile to his face. “Good morning, pretty boy.”

“Good morning.” He mumbled, rolling to his back and looking at her with a soft smile. Loki was still asleep next to him, his long hair adorably draped around him on the pillow. He didn’t want to wake up--that man was a pain to wake up--so he kept his voice quiet and safe towards Amora. “Been awake long?”

“Fifteen minutes?” She shrugged, waving her hand and making a bowl of grapes appear out of nothing. Figures. Goddess of wine, of course she would just have grapes at her call. “Care for a grape?”

“I love this place.” Tony nodded, reaching out for the bowl but Valkyrie pulled back, shaking her head.

“No, no open your mouth, sweetheart.” She smiled, plucking a grape off of one of the vines. Tony realized easily what she had in mind and opened his mouth without protest. She popped the grape in to his mouth, booping his nose just after.

Tony smiled bashfully as he chewed, opening his mouth again a few moments later to ask for another. Valkyrie obliged, popping another one in for him. “Thank you.”

“You’re cute when you’re being submissive.” She shrugged like that was a usual response to a compliment. But he couldn’t lie, it was hot.

“Don’t let my husband hear you talking like that.” He smirked, tsking her. Thankfully the god was still asleep at his side. He could really be overprotective, not that Tony was completely complaining but it could be overbearing. 

“What did you say about me?” A soft groan came from Loki as he slowly sat up, wrapping an arm around Tony’s waist and dragging him in closer to cuddle him like a teddy bear. Tony squeaked and they both burst out laughing and then suddenly Tony was being squished by Valkyrie and he could hardly move.

“He was worried that I was flirting with him.” She replied for him, waiting for a reaction from Loki.

“Because he knows he’s mine.” There was a low grumble from the back of Loki’s throat and it made Tony go pliant against him. It was much too early to be turned on. He had to get it under control. He took a couple of deep breaths, closing his eyes until he relaxed.

“Yes, my lord.” Tony smirked, leaning his head back to kiss under his chin. “All yours.”

“Oh that’s no fun.” Valkyrie interrupted, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You should share him more often.”

 

“I am not an item to be sold!” Tony shrieked. Valkyrie backed up and Loki just pulled him tighter. He was learning fast that Tony was not one to be messed with on that subject.

“Shh honey, yes we know. She misspoke. It’s all okay.” He whispered sweetly in his ear, holding him close and rocking him a little in his arms.

“Hmph.” He sighed, leaning against Loki and adjusting to be more comfortable on his lap. “Oh Loki?”

“Yes darling?”

“Ask her about the prophecy.”

“Oh no, no she won’t know. And we’re not here for that, baby. Just for fun. For us.” He reminded him of his initial promise to have a weekend just for them. 

“What prophecy? I might know a prophecy or two.” She shrugged, lounging back in the bed and summoning her grapes once again. Her expression was serious, not teasing and Tony had a gut feeling that this was the answer Loki was looking for. Although he still didn’t know what the question really was.

“Ah well, if you insist…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some of that good angst. The boys are having some relationship trouble, will Amora be able to fix it for them?
> 
> A little bit shorter than usual but it would've been too long if I wanted to add everything I have planned for the next chapter.

Tony looked up at Loki, a small smile on his face. He was pleased that he could help his husband, be there for him. Of course he had no idea why Loki actually needed it. Come to think of it, he hasn’t even considered it… now might be the time to ask. 

“What’s the prophecy you’re looking for?” Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, materializing a bowl of grapes out of the air and offering one to Tony. 

He smiled bashfully and took one, popping it in to mouth as he looked over at Loki. He was curious as to what Loki was looking for.

“The one that’s about me.” He said simply, watching Valkyrie for a reaction. He knew Apollo wasn’t the only one who the prophecy. He also knew that it was being hidden from him. It was a dangerous prophecy.

“Ah hm, well…” Valkyrie laughed a little, glancing from Tony to Loki. She knew she was about to mess up their relationship and it was especially hard after such a beautiful night together but, it had to be done. “We’re not allowed to tell you that and you know I usually wouldn’t care about any damn rules but, I’m not looking to be smited by Zeus again.”

Loki seemed unfazed, he had expected that but Tony’s face had scrunched up in confusion, staring off into the distance as if in a deep thought. “Why is a prophecy about himself being hidden from Loki? It should be his right to know that! Loki you control the fates, can’t you just ask them yourself?”

“Not that simple, sweetheart.” Valkyrie added before Loki could open his mouth. She popped a grape in to her mouth, chewing for a long moment. “Because what you have to understand is, stringbean isn’t really prince charming.”

“What is she talking about?!” Tony asked viciously, turning on Loki with wide eyes. He still wanted to believe Loki, to believe that Valkyrie was wrong. That for some cruel reason, she was making it up. “Are you hiding something from me?”

Loki opened his mouth to respond, quickly closing it again. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t lie anymore but the truth was slightly unbearable. His mind briefly flickered to a scene of Amora giving him a ‘I told you so’ speech. He glanced to Valkyrie, he supposed he was asking for help.

“You’re on your own here.” She shrugged, grabbing a bottle from a side table, taking a sniff of it and then a big gulp. “But Anthony, he knows exactly what the prophecy is about. He is not so innocent in the matter.”

 

“What is the prophecy about, Loki? Tell me.” Tony said sternly, sitting up straighter and staring up at him. He meant business and he expected answers. He would hear his husband out and find his side of the story but he would not be gentle. 

“Um... ha well you see, Tony. My love. I wanted to tell you but, the right time never presented itself.” He laughed, a little awkwardly, and reached a hand out to settle on Tony’s waist. Tony however, pulled away, refusing to relent.

“Answer the question. Now.”

“The prophecy is about taking over Olympus. The downfall of Zeus, I suppose.” He said with a sigh, looking away because he couldn’t bear to see the hurt in Tony’s eyes. “If I knew it, I would know how to take down Olympus. At least I would have a slight plan, prophecies are tricky, you know.”

“You...how...no…” Tony shook his head with a frown, sinking down in to the bed. He had lost his fight, he couldn’t understand why Loki was doing this. “Zeus is like a father to me...that would mean the downfall of my mother...how could you not think--think that you might lose me? Is your odd thirst for revenge more important than me?”

“I hate to remind you but, Zeus traded you for his own personal safety, Anthony. He traded you without a second thought.”

“And you! You took that trade! How could I be so stupid? I've been brainwashed, I’ve fallen for my captor…” He stood up quickly, pacing for a moment before leaning heavily against a pillar in the room. “I’m going to be sick…”

Tears started to well up in his eyes, he was certain he was feeling his heart breaking right there and then. He had really thought he loved Loki, that Loki loved him back and that things were well with them. Of course he had been naive and stupid to believe such a thing. How could someone like him love Tony? He was just being used.

He slid down the pillar, sitting on the cold marble floor and hanging his head in his hands. He didn’t even know what to do, he couldn’t teleport like Loki could. He was stuck unless Amora picked him up. Even then, where would he go? He surely couldn’t live in the Underworld but staying with his mother was just as unbearable.

“Anthony, you are welcome here if you need a place of refuge.” Valkyrie said softly, sliding off the couch she had been lounging on and walked over to him, sinking down and running a hand over his arm.

He just nodded with a little sniff. It was so unlike her, she offered help to no one and rarely did anything that wasn’t for her own personal gain. Perhaps she felt guilty for revealing the truth but Tony didn’t mind, he was grateful to just have someone. 

“Anthony.” Loki stood up and went to sit right in front of him, he couldn’t give up that quickly. He really did love Tony, more than anything and he didn’t want to lose that. He kept a small distance between them though, allowing Valkyrie to continue to comfort his husband--although it pained him beyond belief. “I hid the prophecy to protect you, I knew you would disapprove. I was being selfish. You have to understand how much you have changed me, made me better. I am not the same as I was when I first met you.”

“Obviously that is untrue! The fact that you are pursuing this prophecy shows how selfish and self absorbed you are.” He spat, taking a deep breath and pushing himself up to his feet. “I want you gone. Now. Don’t bother trying to call for me. We aren’t really married anyway. Make Amora queen for all I care.”

He had to look away because Loki’s face looked so broken and upset and Tony wanted nothing more than to cuddle him but he couldn’t cave. He tuned to Valkyrie, steeling himself. “Do you have a spare washroom I could borrow?”

“Of course, Anthony dear, follow me.” He laced her fingers with his, starting to pull him through the arch ways that lead to high ceilinged hallways. She paused just before they disappeared though, turning to Loki. “I expect you to be gone before we are back. Do i make myself clear?”

“Understood.” Loki said quietly with a nod. He stood up, brushing himself off and looking around. He seemed lost, still naked from their night together. He eventually pulled himself together enough to materialize a toga around himself and run his fingers through his hair. He wanted to stick around and bed for Tony’s forgiveness, to promise him a million things until Tony decided he would come home with him. He paced for a few minutes before his pride got the best of him and his fear of Valkyrie’s wrath got the best of him and he stepped in to a shadow to bring himself back to the Underworld.

► ► ►

“Where’s Anthony? In his room?” Amora asked as soon as she ran in to Loki. She hadn’t seen his arrival so she was unaware that Tony had not been with him.

“He’s not here at all.” He said casually, laughing a little bit. He had spent the rest of the day drinking the highest concentration of mead he could find. He had no idea his heart could hurt this badly without Anthony so he decided to drink until he was numb and stumbling over his own feet. “He’s with that...that wine goddess.” He couldn’t think of an insult and that was the best he had.  
“Uh Valkyrie?” She asked slowly, reaching a hand out to help steady him. There was a deep frown on her face as she tried to figure out what had happened. “Why is he with Valkyrie? Are you drunk?”

“No! M’not drunk! I’m wonderful.” He laughed again, heavily leaning on Amora. “You’re drunk! Ha!”

“No darling, I am absolutely not.” She smiled with a shake of her head. She couldn’t remember the last time Loki had been drunk. Not only did he burn it off so quickly but he just wasn’t a huge drinker other than a glass of wine every couple nights. “You didn’t tell me why Tony isn’t here. Shall I pick him up?”

“You were right.” He suddenly got serious and sad, staring down at his feet as he remembered the reason. He was also drinking to forget.

“About..?” She asked slowly, hoping her first thought on the matter would be wrong. That Tony was just having a nice day with Valkyrie, drinking wine. That he would be back in just a few hours.

“He found out about the prophecy and freaked out. I’ve lost him! I should just quit.” He waved his hands dramatically, he wanted to quit everything. Being the king of the underworld, his plot to destroy Olympus. Everything.

“Oh honey. I won’t say I told you so. But I will think it.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. She did feel bad for him, and Anthony too. Anthony deserved better than to be lied to. “It’ll all be okay.”

“How will this be okay? He wants nothing to do with me and he’s going to want Valkyrie. She’s pretty and a sweet talker and doesn’t lie to anyone.” He sighed, wrapping his arms around her. He was grateful for her companionship.

“I don’t know exactly right now, Loki. But we’ll get him back. I love him too. We’re not giving up.” She promised, kissing his shoulder. Tony meant just as much to her, he was a little ray of sunshine in their dark corner of the world. She could really use some company other than those two and the three headed dog though, maybe she should pay that Valkyrie a little visit.

“Not giving up.” He agreed with a little nod. She could feel the sadness radiating from him and she wouldn’t stand for it. Tony would come around. He had to.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON A ROLL HERE PEOPLE. I'm loving where the story is going and I know it's going to break your heart for a while but bear with me on this one! Good will come from the suffering.

The next few days were harder than Tony could have ever imagined. It was like being trapped in that room again, alone with his thoughts and yearning to be anywhere else. The minute he had cleaned up and dressed and returned to that bedroom, he had looked around for Loki. He had expected him to be there, that he would apologize and everything would be okay again. 

He had tried to tell himself that it wasn’t such a big deal, not such a big lie. He was doing it to protect him but eventually to truth set in and he realized Loki had done it to protect himself, not Tony.

He broke down crying that afternoon, sitting on a nearby lounge and just hanging his head in his hands. He didn’t know what to do or where to go. He was thankful Valkyrie was taking him in for the time being but he knew it couldn’t be permanent. 

He just sat around for hours at a time, staring out the balcony of the room and watched the massive grape vines that seemed to stretch for miles. He didn’t want to move or do anything more than stare and sleep. It went on like that for days until Valkyrie finally stepped in.

“Kid. You gotta eat.” She kicked at his foot, placing a large platter of food down next to him and sitting in an adjacent chair. “Your cheeks are hollowing out.”

“So what? Who cares if I’m not a pretty little thing anymore? What does it matter?” He laughed humorlessly, not even glancing at her. He just stretched out, lacing his hands beneath his head and staring up at the ceiling. “Not like I have a husband anymore.”

“Perhaps you need someone new then, to get your mind off of things?” She raised an eyebrow, moving to sit on the edge of his couch and running a hand along his calf. “Or possibly a big drink?”

“A drink sounds preferable.” He flinched a little bit as she touched him, it had felt like ages since their night together, the days achingly long and his nights restless.

“A drink it is.” She nodded, waving her hand and materializing a large glass of dark wine. “So when are we calling that husband of yours over? I don’t suppose you’re going to ignore him forever?”

“What?” Tony asked blandly, taking the glass and having a generous sip of it before speaking up again. He didn’t have much of a plan but what he did know was that he would not be crawling back to him. “Absolutely not. What the hell are you even suggesting that for? You’re the reason I know the truth. He lied to me and I can't stay with him.”

He stuck his nose up snootily, his spoiled air of being better than others was slowly resurfacing. It happened after years of being told he was perfect by his mother. That he couldn’t go in to the outside world because he would be taken advantage of.   
She ran her hand a little further up his leg, keeping it over his toga though. He had at least been changing his clothes. He looked down curiously at her movement, not wanting her to stop because it was the first bit of physical comfort he had received in a long time. Plus he was already somewhat familiar with her and he liked that.

 

She leaned back after a few moments, nodding at the food. “Eat and then will you come bath with me?”

“Bath with you?” He raised an eyebrow, setting the wine down and picking up the plate and stabbing at the bowl of fruit first. He wasn’t much of a meat eater. He preferred plants on all levels.

“You stink.” She smirked, leaning back just far enough that he couldn’t swat at her. But it pulled the first genuine smile to his lips since Loki had left. 

“Valkyrie!” He laughed, throwing a grape at her because that’s all he could manage. It was a moment of joy in his otherwise empty days but it faded quickly, a deep frown forming on his lips. He kept thinking he might be okay and then all at once he would be rushed with emotions and his eyes would start to tear up.

“Oh honey, sweet little flower, I was just kidding.” She quickly slid over and wrapped an arm around his waist but it was too late. He was already bawling, setting the plate down and curling up against her. 

“It--It’s not y- you.” He cried, his fingers curling in to her toga and keeping his eyes shut tight. It really had nothing to do with her, he knew she was just trying to help. “I- I miss him…”

It hurt even more that she had called him a flower. That was his nickname from Loki and it left a dull ache in his heart. He just overall seemed to feel an ache. A sort of emptiness that couldn’t be filled and any sort of temporary happiness only seemed to make it worse.

“Come on, Anthony. Sulking will do you no good. You can eat after we bathe.” She had made the decision for the both of them and Tony was honestly grateful. He couldn't handle much at the moment. 

 

He weakly nodded, taking her hand as they stood up and letting her pull him along. She brought him to a bathroom he had not seen before, it was grander than all the rest with white marble floors, golden sinks and a large, square bath right in the middle of the room. It was empty as they walked in but it only took a snap of her fingers to start filling up with steaming water and some sort of pink soap.

“That’s pretty.” He sniffled, weakly pulling the pins out of his toga and letting it fall to the floor. Greek gods had no shame, being naked was no matter to him and it showed no disrespect to his lover. He had a beautiful body, why not show it off?

“Not as pretty as you, sweetheart.” She teased, not exactly sure how to brighten the mood in any other way than light flirting and sarcasm. It was all she knew. Coping didn’t come well to her, it was no wonder why she had been appointed the goddess of wine and parties. She preferred to forget.

“Ha. Ha.” He spoke rather than actually laughing and it was so different than his usual musical laughter that he wasn’t even sure he was listening to himself. “We are really just bathing, yes? I can’t handle anything more.” He was referring to sexual acts, he didn’t want to kiss or to be touched any sort of manner like that. What he needed most was comfort.

“Of course, sunshine.” She nodded, letting her own chiton fall to the floor and undoing the plaited braid of her hair. She placed a hand on his waist, nudging him towards the water and helping him in first. Once he was waist deep, she stepped in after him, sitting on a step just inside the tub and holding a hand out to him. “But will you come sit with me? Is it alright if I hold you for a bit?”

“Yes, I think that might be okay.” He nodded, wading over and settling between her legs, his back pressed against her chest. He gently kicked a leg out in the water, letting the warmth spread over him. He closed his eyes and just focused on how solid she felt, how her arms around his waist made him feel safe. “This is nice…”

“I would agree.” She smiled, pressing a small kiss to his shoulder and starting to hum. Tony listened, he didn’t recognize the song but he enjoyed it, enjoyed her voice. They sat like that for a long time and Tony felt the pain in his heart start to slowly fade away. He pretended it was Loki behind him and that everything would be okay and then...cue the tears.

“Anthony?” She suddenly stopped, sitting up a little bit and turning so she could see his face. “What’s the matter now?”

“Why am I so weak?” He asked miserably, bringing his hands up to hide his face. He felt so embarrassed and like he was slipping back in to his old self. He had become so strong and independent since he met Loki but it seemed to all be bleeding from him with every tear. “Why do I still want him?! Valkyrie, why?”

“Sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. Like this time I slept with one of Zeus’ favorite wood nymphs and got banished from Olympus for a millenium.” She sighed dramatically, holding him in closer. “We can’t always control it.”

“Zeus is a dick.” He said suddenly and then Valkyrie was bursting out laughing and Tony was half crying, half laughing with her. He had defended him for a minute but the more he heard about the man that he saw as a father, the more he hated him. “But really, Loki wasn’t making that up, he did sell me to Loki. In exchange for him not taking over Olympus.”

“Guess that sorta backfired on him, didn’t it?” Valkyrie smiled, kissing just below Tony’s ear and it felt nice and comforting and he could complain. 

“Yeah it did.” He sniffled, sighing happily as Valkyrie started to run her fingers through his hair, pouring a lavender scented soap in to his cocoa colored locks and massaging his scalp until his hair was clean.

He might have actually moaned from it, lolling his head back with parted lips. It felt amazing and he wasn’t sure why he had never done that with Loki before. “Oh gods that feels like Elysium.”

“Oh honey.” Valkyrie laughed softly, nudging him back so he could lean back as she cupped fresh water over his hair to rinse the suds out. Tony smiled a little bit, keeping his eyes closed. 

She directed him to sit up after a few moments and he leaned against her back again. He stretched a little bit, turning to her. “Can we get out?”

She nodded with a soft smile, reaching over to grab a towel for him. They stepped out together and Valkyrie wrapped him up in a much too big, plush towel, hugging him as she pulled it around him and Tony just took it, leaning in to her touch. “Anyone who doesn’t appreciate you, Anthony, doesn’t deserve you. Remember that?”

“Okay. I will.” He nodded, his wet hair dripping over his face and making him laugh a little. He never thought he’d be friends with her but gods, she was good company when you got to know her. “Loki doesn’t appreciate me?”

“You think being lied to qualifies as being appreciated?” She raised an eyebrow, kissing just behind his ear. Tony liked those random little kisses.

“Well no, no I suppose not...But it was just that one thing and--”

“Anthony.”

“What?” 

“Why are you defending him?”

“Because um...I…” He frowned. He was defending him because he loved him? Did he really ever love him or was it a case of Stockholm Syndrome? How could he ever be sure. “How do I know that anything with him was real?”

“I suppose you don’t. He’s proved himself a liar, you can’t trust his word.” She shrugged, rocking him a little in her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder.

 

“You know what? I’m moving on!” I’m done with that traitor. Did you know that he kidnaped me? Yeah! I didn’t willingly marry him, he stole me from my garden and locked me in a room until I complied. I fell in love with my kidnapper, who the hell does that?” He took a deep breath and swayed a little bit in her arms, feeling sick after admitting all of that. He felt sort of bad for saying it out loud. He had consciously made the decision to stay in the Underworld and he had consciously chosen Loki, not all of that was cohesion. It was unfair to blurt that out when he was feeling so bad.

“Oh.” Was all that Valkyrie could say, her grip around him loosening slightly in surprise. “I did not know that.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you that. It wasn’t right of me.” He sighed, hanging his head and pulling away from her. He was a wreck and he knew it was from being away from Loki. His heart ached for him, he wanted to Iris message Amora and have her come fetch him that moment but instead he walked away.

He just marched out of the room, glancing back to see Valkyrie tie a towel around herself as she followed after him curiously. He found the vanity in the bedroom he had been using and stared in it. His face was getting rather slim and his eyes a little hollow from lack of eating and sleeping. He ran his fingers through his hair, locating his wreath crown and fixing it in his short locks. It was something.

“What are you doing?” Valkyrie asked curiously, standing in the doorway. She pointed to the drawer of the vanity after a moment when she noticed that Tony was looking for something else. “I put your jewelry in there.”

“Thank you.” He smiled slightly, opening it and proceeding to pull on his necklaces and bangles and click the one small earing in to his left ear. He was starting to feel more like himself already with all of that. He didn’t need Loki when he had his pretty, shiny things. Right? “I’m going to go see Apollo. Take the burden of myself off of your hands.”

“Oh you’ve been no burden, honey. Come here and hug me before you go?” 

“Yes, yes of course.” He nodded, pausing to grab a lavender colored chiton and tie it around himself and slip on his sandals. A new, fresh outfit could really change his attitude. 

“I hate to see you go, sweetheart.” She sighed, wrapping him up in a hug again, kissing the top of his head. Of course she was taller than him. He had always been tiny. She didn’t make him feel bad about it though. “You better come back and visit, preferably without Apollo. I like having you all to myself.”

Tony laughed softly, looking up and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Yeah, yeah I am quite desirable, aren’t I?”

“Oh you little…” Her words trailed off with a shake of her head, her smile brighter than ever at the kiss. “You could have any god you wanted.”

“Well, maybe not the one that I really want.” He sighed a little, spacing out for a moment before snapping back to the present. “Ever met Amora? Hecate? Maybe I’ll send her your way for a little company.”

“Ooo I like ‘em dangerous, you do that, lavender.” She grinned, biting her lip as she looked at him.

“Lavender? I like that one.” He smiled, hugging her tightly one more time. “You’ll see me again, Valkyrie. You can count on it.”

“Alright Anthony, alright. You go knock ‘em dead, seduce Apollo if you feel so inclined. He’s easy.” She laughed, smiling even wider when Tony laughed with her. “But here, something to take with you before you go.”

She pulled away, materializing a large satchel and handing it to him. He gratefully accepted without even taking a peak. “Nectar, snacks, wine, drachmas. Whatever you might need until you find your way back to me.”

“Thank you.” He whispered, tears threatening to spill over again but this time out of happiness. He sniffled, refusing to let them fall though and just slung the bag over his shoulder. “Until next time.”

“Can’t wait.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! It's mostly filler and moving the plot along and honestly? I forgot I was writing this but I've got plans for the last few chapters so I haven't given up on you yet!

The moment Tony stepped foot out of Valkyrie’s fortress of wine grapes, he knew he was in trouble. He had no idea how to find Apollo, where he might stay in the meantime or overall just what he would do without Loki. He felt his heart sink to his stomach as he looked around the bustling street of Greece. 

It was what he had always wanted, freedom but now that he had it? He wasn’t sure what to do with it. He had received a large taste of freedom with Loki. It was still slightly tinged by the Underworld’s confines but they didn’t feel so small and he hadn’t longed for anything more. He had enjoyed the presents that Amora brought for him but hadn’t waited for them.

He finally took a deep breath, shouldering the bag Valkyrie packed and started walking. He quickly realized that he looked much nicer and wealthier than the average person on the street and started to feel a little self conscious about some of the looks he was receiving--hungry, seductive, interested.

He remembered Aphrodite and the hotel and decided to make that his goal. At the very least, he could sit around without being ogled over. He held his head up high and strutted his way back to the building. He remembered enough of the way to get there and the rest was just because it was easily the tallest building in the city. 

He could almost sense his shrine too, feel the power radiating from it, calling him in. He ignored everything around him and just focused on that sense.

He found his way there, unharmed and quietly walked in to the lobby once more, hoping Aphrodite might just be sitting there. She wasn’t.

He took another deep breath, going up to the counter--white marble with gold designs of heroic actions. He slowly started to realize that this place was just for individuals with godly blood. Mortals probably didn’t even know of it’s existence.

“May I help you?” An elfish woman at the desk asked, a wide smile on her face.

“I hope so, yeah.” He smiled shyly back at her. He was starting to feel small and meek, much too similar to how he felt with his mother. “Is the room for Loki still booked?”

She held up a finger as she looked through a book of listing, pulling that finger down to search for the name. It took about thirty seconds before her head snapped up again, her smile wider than ever. “Yes it is! Booked for the next three nights, already paid for...you must be Persephone, yes? Did you get locked out? Need another key.”

“Yes that’s exactly it.” He softened his expression, just playing along. He could really use that room. 

“Oh just perfect!” She hummed, turning to a board filled with keys and picking one out. “Here we are, such a pleasure to have you with us, did the shrine attract you? People are crazy about you here!”

Tony blushed with a little nod as he took the key from her. “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh no, thank you! Let us know if there’s anything else we can do for you.”

He nodded with a smile, turning away as he headed towards the stairs. From the numbers on the key, he found his way to their room, unlocking the door and stepping inside. It was gorgeous, light and airy with window that went from floor to ceiling. So unlike the Underworld, Tony was amazed that Loki had wanted it. “Wow…”

He placed the satchel down on a nearby lounge, going over to the bed. It was situated right in the middle of the back wall, a circle shape with golden sheets. He had to of known this would be perfect for Tony. He felt the tears well up again as he pleated the fabric between his fingers. 

He eventually sighed and laid down, his sandals being kicked to the floor. He just stared up at the ceiling, uttering a silent whisper. “Help me.”

► ► ►

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Amora screamed at Loki, shoving her fingers through her hair. It was obvious that she was beyond pissed--green mist was falling from her fingertips. Hades would be lying if he didn’t admit he was a little bit frightened by it. Her magic was not to be reckoned with. 

“It wasn’t my fault!” He groaned, slouching in his throne and staring at a spot through the balcony. Just another place that reminded him of Anthony. Everything seemed to remind him of Anthony since he had been back. He missed his little flower. “Do you really think I wanted to lose him?”

 

“Well...no, but…” She sighed, finally looking up at him with a softer expression. “It’s still your fault. I did tell you this was a bad idea. Not only to take over Olympus but to hide it from your love.”

“Yes, yes, I get it. I do not need to hear the lecture.” He fiddled with the ring on his pointer finger—a silver skull with a ruby sitting in its mouth. He didn’t want to face that this was reality. He should have known though. Tony had always been a wild card. “Gods I miss him.”

“Damn right you do. He was the best thing you had ever brought here. I want him back. Go fix this.” She waved Hand dismissively, walking up and slouching down in Anthony’s throne. The flowers had started to wilt slightly without his presence there. 

Somehow, she seemed even more pissed and upset than Loki. He just didn’t understand it. “I’m trying to! I just don’t have a plan yet...I suppose he needs space.”

“What if I went and visited him? Reminded him of how much he loves it here!”

“Really? How much he loves it here? He hates it here.” Loki rolled his eyes at that. Tony was constantly complaining about how dark and drab it was. “He’s probably having the time of his life up there. Him and Valkyrie. All snuggled up together. Enjoying each other’s company.” One of the chandeliers overhead burst in to flames, all of the candles roaring and having caught on the chains. 

“Loki!” Amora screamed, jumping up and trying to move away before it fell down on them. Loki sighed, snapping his fingers and forcing the fire to die down until the chandelier creaked to a stop. 

“I’m sorry, dear.” He whispered, sticking his chin in the air. He didn’t have time to sulk or whine. He had to fix this. Sometimes Amora’s personality actually benefited him. It was rare and he wouldn’t admit but, he would be grateful in his mind. “Come along Amora, pack your seduction skills. We have work to do.”

“Yes, my lord.” She smirked, sitting up straight and dusting off her toga. Flirting? Now that was a plan she could get behind. 

► ► ►

“Anthony!” There was loud knocking on Tony’s bedroom door. He had fallen asleep at some point during his crying session and the loud noise pulled him from a dreamless sleep.

“Hgnh…” He muttered, rubbing his eyes as he got out of bed. He had almost forgotten about the day for just a moment. “Wha--Jan!”

“Hi darling.” The goddess smiled brightly, just letting herself into the room and looking around. “Where is the man?”

“Who?” Tony yawned, closing the door. He had no idea why she had shown up but he wasn’t complaining. It seemed his plea for help had been answered.

“Uh, your husband?” She offered, giving him an odd look. Tony finally realized she didn’t know about their falling out. It had barely been a day since it happened.

“Oh. Him. Not really feeling it.” He said vaguely, flopping down on the bed again and running a hand through his hair. He was sure he looked a mess.  
“Excuse me?” She asked, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. Janet did everything with the utmost grace. “Just yesterday you two were love birds. What could have possibly happened?”

“Apparently he’s trying to overthrow Olympus or something.” He felt tears prickling just behind his eyes. He sniffled a little bit. “And he lied about it to me and his best friend, who is also one of my closest friends now, didn’t tell me. I feel so betrayed, Jan.”

“He what?!” She gasped, hopping to her feet and pacing around the room. He forgot that she just so happened to be an Olympian. That was awkward. “Does Zeus know about this?”

“To Hell with Zeus.” He scoffed and ignored the distant roll of thunder that followed. “He’s the one who allowed Loki to take me in the first place. Maybe Olympus should fall.”

 

“Anthony. You do not mean that.” She turned on her heel, glaring at him. “I am an Olympian, your mother is! I know you still care for Apollo too. Hestia! You would just let us meet our end?”

“Honestly, Jan? You’re the only one who matters to me. My mom can go. I’m over Apollo.” He laughed weakly, rolling his eyes. “I don’t care anymore. I want my husband back.”

“Well if you want someone to talk you out of going to get him back, you chose the wrong goddess. I live for this stuff.” She suddenly smiled brightly, clapping her hands. “Oh young love! How exciting!”

“Janet.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. He was so not in the mood for this. He wanted to be talked out of it. He wanted a list of reasons to stay away from Loki because if he wasn’t careful, he might just pick up and go crawling back to him. “Don’t let word of this get out, okay? Especially not to my mother. I can’t deal with all that ‘I told you so.’ from her.”

“Okay, okay. I can at least do that.” She smiled softly, scooting over and gently rubbing his back. “But you’re really sure you don’t want him back?”

“Of course I want him back!” He burst out, suddenly sitting up. He swayed a little bit, his head getting dizzy from the sudden movement. He couldn’t fight tears anymore. It all came rushing out of him at once. “I miss him so much, I love him so much but I feel betrayed! He doesn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth...I just...I can’t…”

“Oh honey.” She cooed, wrapping him up in a big hug. She held him close, not letting him go despite his weak protests. It actually felt nice to be like that. It felt like years had passed since his last moments with his husband. Ex husband? “Let Aphrodite fix this, baby. Get your love life back on track.”

“Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?”  
“So what if I did?” She laughed softly, pressing a big kiss to his cheek. He was thanking every god that she hadn’t decided to go in to forbidden love mode or star crossed lovers or anything tragic. The tiny bit of hope left in him was starting to accept her advances, was starting to join in on her optimism. Maybe if Loki played his cards exactly right, they could get their happily ever after.


End file.
